Ryuu and Emi's lives together
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: This is literally a story going from Emi and Ryuu's lives together from the time they met until they're old. OC Story
1. Thinking back set up

Ryuu sat on the couch, Emi partially sitting on top of him. Mostly her legs were just over his while she sat against the arm of the chair. Their children had all grown up and were now in the academy while Tonoko and Miyu were busy with their own marriage and children. No television was on, no food was cooking. It was just Ryuu and Emi in the livingroom, alone together. It were times like these that Ryuu and Emi just loved to sit back and relax, enjoying each others company.

Ryuu sighed contently as he played with the edge of Emi's black skirt. His eyes drifted from his hands to meet her beautiful, loving gaze. They held it for a few seconds and then they both smiled and laughed softly.

"No matter how many years go by, I still find you the most beautiful woman in the word, Emi." Ryuu said and laughed softly. "You're still my little Emi."

She rolled her eyes playfully, a faint blush creeping onto her face. "Oh please, how long can you call me little?" She laughed. "I'm not that small anymore... and I never really was." She stated with a small shrug.

Ryuu smiled softly. "Well, I remember quite vividly how small you were when you were four." He laughed slightly. "And when I was eighteen, that night at the park. Seeing you on those swings, you looked so small and fragile - my little Emi." He chuckled lightly.

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever." She chuckled and shook her head. "I still remember how easily my appearance distracted you - and I didn't have to do anything." She giggled.

Ryuu moved his hand to her cheek and ran his thumb lightly over her cheek. "I just felt so lucky to be the one to call you mine." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I love you, my beautiful wife."

She smiled and shut her eyes. "I love you too, my handsome husband." She whispered.

Ryuu chuckled lightly. A soft sigh left his lips and he leaned his head back against the back of the couch. There was a comfortable silence between the two which allowed Ryuu to think back over their lives together. They had been through basically everything together, possibly even the worst that they were sure nothing would be able to seperate them. A light smile settled over his lips as he thought back to the very first day they met. A knock had come at the door, and Ryuu was the one to answer it. A couple stood at the door, smiling down at him as a small little girl peeked out from behind the woman's leg. At that very moment, Ryuu had been caught in her gaze. He could still imagine her light blush from shyness and how nervous she was behind her mother. Remembering back to that moment, he didn't know who else could've replaced her.

That first day they had hung out went well, although making himself seem like an idiot, he had made her laugh. He loved her cute little girl giggle. And he knew, since his father had explained it to him a few times before, that if all went as planned, they would marry; and he didn't mind at all. By the time Emi and her parents had to leave, Ryuu was upset. He hadn't wanted her to leave, but he knew him and his parents were to visit her and her parents only a few days later. Until then, all Ryuu could think of was playing more with her.

**-Emi age 1 Ryuu age 3-**

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then!" Ai said and waved. "And nice job again on catching that-"

Katashi shook his head and waved his team member off. "No, it seriously wasn't just me." He said.

Ai gave him a blank look and shook his head. "Alright, I should report to the Kazekage."

"Are you sure you don't want me-"

Ai shook his head. "I have something I need to ask him."

Katashi nodded. "Alright, see you."

Ai nodded and began to walk towards the Kazekage's building. They had just gotten back from a week long mission with three others, and Katashi was hurrying. The last time he had eaten was the night before, almost a full day. He decided to take a quick stop in his favourite rice shop before returning home to see his family again.

When he stepped inside the shop, he looked around and spotted his old friend from a few years back. They had grown up together in the academy, was even placed on their genin level squad together, but when the two of them married, their lives changed and they ended up drifting apart. He decided to take his seat at his table, and simply smiled across the table top at him. Aside from their greetings on the streets, it had been almost two years since they last sat down and actually talked.

"It's been a while, my old friend." Katashi said.

Ren glanced up from his food and smiled. "Nice to see you, Katashi. How was that mission I heard you went on?"

Katashi shrugged. "Slightly annoying. Lasted a lot longer than planned. I heard some rumors that Yumiki was pregnant." He smirked. "It's about time you two had a kid." He laughed softly.

Ren smiled softly. "Our child was already born. She's a beautful girl named Emi."

Katashi smiled. "I take it there was no complaining? I mean, I remember you were always wanting a boy."

Ren shrugged. "I thought I'd dislike a daughter, but I'm already really attatched to her." He murmured. "She's got my eyes and her mothers hair."

Katashi's smile broadened. "Isn't it something when you can look at your child and see both you and your wife in them?" He laughed lightly. "You remember Ryuu, right?"

Ren smiled and nodded. "He must be three now, right? How is the little guy?"

Katashi laughed. "Just like his old man." He laughed again and tapped the table top. "But no, he's doing well. He sure has been a handful." He laughed softly.

Ren smiled. "I'd like to see him again. He got that look, you know? A look that proves that he's going to be a seriously skilled child." He chuckled.

Katashi laughed again and nodded. "As soon as he's old enough to understand basic concepts, I'm going to start training him. Tsuki has been really good with him, helping him grow, you know? He's already has a pretty good throw." He chuckled lightly. "If you want, you can see him again."

Ren smiled and nodded. "That'd be nice. I've missed hanging with you guys. Actually," He leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "Yumiki was asking about you three the other day - wanted to know if I had heard anything about you guys lately. Of course I said no." He shook his head. "I think it'd be good to be close again - our kids could possibly be friends."

Katashi nodded and chuckled. "Just like Yumiki and yourself?" He asked.

Ren chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I guess that _could_ happen, but that's not what I had in mind.."

Katashi nodded and chuckled lightly. Ren was just finishing his food, so Katashi asked, "Would you like to come for a visit now?"

Ren smiled and nodded. "Sure, sounds good. Yumiki thinks I'm still with the Kazekage anyway." He winked.

Katashi laughed and they both headed out of the restaurant after Ren paid for the food. Katashi figured that Tsuki would make him something. When they reached the front door, Katashi pushed it open and stepped in. A soft thudding could be heard as Ryuu stumbled around the corner from the livingroom, his face containing the biggest grin Katashi had ever saw.

"Daddy!" He squeaked and ran towards him.

Katashi laughed softly and bent to pick Ryuu up, throwing him in the air before hugging him tightly.

"Missed you!" Ryuu said and hugged Katashi around the neck.

Tsuki was leaning against the livingroom doorframe, smiling softly at Katashi. Her eyes drifted to Ren and she nodded. "It's been a while." She said.

Ren smiled and gave a quick bow. "It has. You look well." He said.

Tsuki laughed lightly. "Thank you. Not so bad yourself." She said. "You don't look a day older than the last day we met."

Katashi pretended to pout. "And I get nothing after a week?"

Tsuki laughed and rolled her eyes playfully before moving to stand in front of him and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You're still my handsome man." She said.

Katashi laughed and stroked her hair, giving her a quick kiss before setting Ryuu on the ground. He turned to look up at Ren in confusion before turning to Tsuki. "Who that?" He asked.

"This is Ren." Tsuki said, moving to kneel beside Ryuu.

Ryuu turned to look up at Ren before pointing. "Ren."

Ren smiled and bent down to Ryuu's eye level. "We've met before, but you were only one then." He chuckled. "He really is a cutie." Ren stated, glancing between Tsuki and Katashi.

The two parents smiled. "Thank you." Tsuki said softly, then smiled. "And how's Emi?" She asked.

Ren chuckled. "So you heard of my daughter?" He smiled and stood up. "She's beautiful. A very quiet baby actually."

Tsuki laughed and looked down at Ryuu. "Completely opposite from Ryuu."

Ryuu turned to his mom at his name and grabbed her pant leg. "What, mommy?" He asked.

Tsuki laughed lightly and picked Ryuu up. "Nothing, sweetie." She said.

Ryuu smiled and wrapped his arms around Tsuki's neck as he yawned.

"Tired?" Katashi asked.

Ryuu nodded. "I wanted daddy first." He mumbled.

Katashi smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Well, daddy is home again." He whispered.

Ryuu reached out to grab Katashi's shirt. "Daddy come?" He asked.

Tsuki helped pry his hand from Katashi's shirt gently. "Daddy and Ren are going to talk, alright?"

Ryuu frowned. "I want daddy to come." He murmured.

"Daddy will come after, alright?" Tsuki whispered and kissed Ryuu's forehead.

Ryuu frowned and rubbed his eyes while yawning an "okay". Katashi smiled and watched as Tsuki retreated back to the livingroom where Ryuu would take his nap. After they were gone, Katashi turned back to Ren and laughed slightly. "I guess it was Ryuu's nap time." He said.

Ren chuckled and nodded. "Very cute kid. He'll go far in the future, I can already tell."

Katashi nodded. "I'm sure Emi will do well too. Considering she's part Sakura." He laughed and shook his head. "Freakishly high IQ."

Ren chuckled and shrugged. "There is one fault, though. I think it has part to do with the fact that Yumiki isn't a ninja, but when she was born, the doctors discovered she has very little chakra - she wont be able to use any type of jutsu."

Katashi pursed his lips. "Hm." Was all he could manage. "I'm sure her intelligence will make up for that." He shrugged slightly.

Ren shrugged. "I hope so. I can't see life being easy for her though, I mean, if she can only learn Taijutsu..."

Katashi nodded. "Well, I'll train Ryuu up to protect Emi." He winked and chuckled. "This will be my 'I owe you' from helping me with Tsuki."

Ren smiled but shook his head. "You don't owe me, Katashi... don't ask that of your son, Katashi. She'll be fine, I'm sure."

Katashi waved him off and laughed. "Emi the brains and Ryuu the brawnz."

Ren smirked and laughed. His eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. He drifted into thought. "Hm..." He said, then chuckled.

"Oh boy, here we go. A plan for old times sake?" Katashi chuckled and leaned against the wall.

Ren shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not..." He opened his eyes and glanced at Katashi with a smirk. "Depends if I can get you two, and my wife to agree..."

"Dare I say once again...oh boy." He laughed and shook his head. "Go ahead. Shoot."

Ren smirked. "Well... I was thinking... you've always been jealous of my high IQ, have you not?"

Katashi eyed him carefully. "Just as much as you've been jealous of my ninjutsu." He smirked. "Two can play this game."

Ren chuckled and nodded. "That's my point. Now, what do you think it'd be like, to mix those two abilites into one person, hm?"

"You're already making plans for our children, huh?" Katashi chuckled. His eyes suddenly widened and he grinned. "Wait. If it _were_ to work, we could bring together the Sakura and Inabikari clan..." His grin widened. "Oh, what a brilliant make-up. The incredible Inabikari lightning ability with intelligence beyond expectation..."

Ren smirked. "So I'm taking it you're in?"

Katashi chuckled and nodded. "If it works. When they're old enough, we can bring them together. It'll be up to them to decide whether it will work or not."

Ren nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't ask to force them, but if we set them up now, then they would be given the time to decide - worst things worse, they disagree and go separete ways."

Katashi nodded before calling Tsuki into the room. They explained their plans to her and she agreed whole heartedly. Soon, Yumiki was let in on the plan and she agreed as well. The four of them had agreed to make it so they met once Emi turned four - that way she'd be old enough to understand part of what a betrothal was.


	2. 4 and 7 to 6 and 9

**-Emi age 4 Ryuu age 7-**

_Knock Knock_

Ryuu heard the knock and left his school work on the table to open the door. His eyes fell upon a young female with light blue hair and lavender eyes. He lifted his eyes more and an older woman and man stood behind the young girl. Ryuu could tell that they were the young girls parents since they looked similar. The mother had light blue hair as well with grey eyes, and the man had lavender eyes with black hair and lavender lips.

"Hey there, are your parents home?" The male asked Ryuu with a smile.

Ryuu's mouth parted and he nodded slowly. "Mom! Dad!" Ryuu called over his shoulder.

Not too long after Ryuu's call, his parents met him at the door. His mother smiled and reached out her hand to shake the young girls parents hands. She smiled at the young girl and sighed.

"She's really beautiful." Tsuki said and placed her hand lightly on Ryuu's shoulder. Ryuu turned his face to look at his mother and slowly turned back to look at the girl.

The girls mother bent down to the girls eye level and smiled. "Emi, this is Ryuu."

Emi blushed and ran to hide behind her mother. Emi's father chuckled before looking at Ryuu. "Sure is a handsome kid. He'll be good for our little Emi." Ren said to Ryuu's parents.

Ryuu eyed the man carefully. Ryuu's father, Katashi chuckled and patted Ryuu's other shoulder. "Gets it from his father."

Emi's mother stood back up, her daughter still clung to her side. "Well, I'm more than willing to pass my daughter to him one day." Yumiki said with a soft smile.

Tsuki smiled and motioned into her home. "Come in, stay a while."

The three moved into the house, taking off their shoes and following Ryuu's parents to the living room where they all sat down. Emi's eyes glanced at Ryuu as she continued to hide.

Tsuki made tea while the others talked and brought it out after it was ready. Ren smiled and patted the top of Emi's head as he looked at Katashi. "I'm so glad we can finally put this plan into action. It will surely make our clans strong."

Katashi nodded in agreement. "If it all works out as planned." He laughed.

"I have no doubt it will." Yumiki smiled, glacing down at her daughter. "Emi, why don't you go and hang out with Ryuu for a bit while your father and I talk with Ryuu's parents?"

Emi's eyes widened and she tried to hide behind her mothers back, shaking her head.

"Ryuu," Katashi called his son over. Ryuu stepped forward to stand infront of his father. "Take Emi to play."

"I was doing my school work, father." Ryuu murmured, lowering his head.

"And that's good, but right now, I would like it if you entertained our special guest for the time being." Katashi said and patted his sons shoulder again. Ryuu nodded slowly and turned around to face Emi. He smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Want to play?"

Emi's eyes widened more as she tried to burry her face further. Yumiki laughed and pulled Emi from behind her back and set her on the floor. "Stop being so shy. Now go and play, okay sweetie?"

Emi frowned but nodded as she nervously played with the ends of her hair, looking up at Ryuu. Ryuu took in a deep breath and sighed. "This way." He said and headed off to the next room where his toys were.

Emi followed him silently. When they reached the room she looked around but quickly found a chair and sat down with her head lowered.

"Your name is Emi, right?" Ryuu asked as he sat down in the middle of the floor.

She nodded slowly. "E-Emi Sakura..." She whispered, looking up at him. "Y-You're R-Ryuu Inabikari?"

Ryuu nodded. "And you even know my last name." Ryuu laughed.

"I-I know everyones name in the village..." She whispered.

Ryuu raised his eyebrow. "That's weird."

Emi frowned and lowered her head. "S-Sorry..." She whispered.

"No!" Ryuu gasped. "I didn't mean it that way. I mean it's cool, because then you could know everyone, and it would...be...awesome..." Ryuu trailed off and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Emi nodded slowly. "D-Daddy says I'm really i-intelligent for my age..."

After a few moments of silence Ryuu nodded. "...Cool."

Emi giggled softly before catching herself. "I-I... m-mommy told me that we were going to become close friends..." she whispered.

Ryuu laughed lightly. "Dad told me I'm to marry you."

Emi blushed faintly. "I-I don't get why..."

Ryuu shrugged. "Something to do with my abilities and your abilities mixing to make our clans stronger...or something like that. I don't fully understand; he tried to explain it to me. But it was...weird.." Ryuu laughed nervously.

Emi giggled again and looked away from Ryuu. "Y-You're funny... Ryuu..." She whispered.

Ryuu laughed and picked up the toy nearest to himself. "So, wanna play?" He shrugged slightly and held the toy out with a smile.

**-Emi age 4 Ryuu age 7-**

Emi sat on her bedroom floor, putting together a difficult puzzle as she hummed a soft tune to herself. She was only about four. She had met Ryuu a few days before and he seemed to be in her mind constantly. She let out a sigh and moved to lay on her back.

"Emi?" Yumiki knocked on Emi's door and opened it. Her eyes widened as she glanced down at the 1500 piece puzzle and shook her head with a light laugh. Ren, her father, had bought it for her only that morning and it was already more than half done. Yumiki always felt insupiror to her husband and daughter - being part of the Sakura clan, came along with an extremely high IQ.

Emi glanced down to look at her mother in the doorway. "Hi Mommy." Emi said with a small smile.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Yumiki asked as she moved into the room.

"I got bored. That puzzle is too easy..." Emi murmured, moving her gaze back up to the ceiling.

"Well, I have some good news for you." Yumiki smiled.

Emi's eyes widened slightly as she moved to sit up, her light blue hair a bit messy. "Is Ryuu coming over?" She gasped.

Yumiki smiled and bent down to help fix Emi's hair as she nodded. "Yes, and I want you to look half decent, not like you just got out of bed." Yumiki smiled and kissed Emi's forehead.

Emi blushed faintly and giggled. "Okay Mommy!"

Yumiki moved back to stand up and looked around. "What do you plan on doing with-"

"I'll just put it away!" Emi said and broke apart the puzzle to return it to the box.

"Ah..." Yumiki just shook her head - if that had been her she would be upset, but she knew Emi could re-assemble it in minutes. "Well, they will be here any minute..."

A knock came to the front door and Ren moved to open it. He smiled gently at the couple and then at the boy of seven years old. "Afternoon, we've been waiting for you." Ren said as he chuckled and stepped aside to allow them in.

Katashi nodded towards Ren and guided his family into the house. He took a quick look around the house of he could see and smiled. "You have a very nice house." He nodded in agreement as she looked around. Ryuu was set on one thing as he peeked through the open door of the livingroom trying to spot Emi; he couldn't find her.

"It was very nice of you to invite us over for dinner. I've been looking forward to it for the past few days." Tsuki laughed softly. "Gives me a break for once."

Ren waved her off and smiled. "It's out pleasure. Emi has been wanting to see Ryuu again anyway." He chuckled.

Yumiki then stepped out into the livingroom and bowed respectively to the Inabikari's before lifting her head and smiling. "Emi's just cleaning up."

Emi peeked around the corner at Ryuu before quickly moving back and pinning her back against the wall - why was she so suddenly nervous to go out there and see him? She still wanted to see him, but when she tried, her heart raced her her breathing quickened. She bit her lip and twirled her hair between her fingers as she slowly forced herself out into the open, moving to her mothers side as she looked at Ryuu. She was wearing a simple grey dress and had one side of her hair pinned up - she couldn't seem to get rid of the blush that had completely consumed her face.

Ryuu had spotted her immediately and couldn't contain his grin. He found her so cute hiding behind her mothers leg. As she retreated behind her mothers leg, Ryuu made his way forward to peek the other way around Yumiki on the opposite side that Emi went to peek back out around; her face twisted in confusion when she had realized Ryuu had disappeared. Ren chuckled slightly as he watched the two children.

"Hi again." Ryuu said softly and reached out to touch her arm.

Emi gasped and flinched when he touched her. Her face only deepened in colour as she looked at him with widened eyes.

He giggled lightly and smiled happily. "You're funny."

She shook her head and moved back to hide behind Yumiki when she stepped aside. "Emi, your father and I are going to talk with Ryuu's parents. Why don't you and Ryuu go and play?"

Emi shook her head.

Ren chuckled. "Go and show him your room."

Emi blushed and looked back at Ryuu. "Y-You want... t-to see my room?" She asked nervously, her voice was no louder than a whisper.

Ryuu looked to his parents who shrugged back. Katashi nodded towards Ryuu and his mother smiled, so Ryuu turned back to Emi and nodded. "Sure." He whispered.

Emi nodded and turned around to move down the hall towards her room. When they stepped inside, it wasn't an expected room for a four year old girl. The walls were lavender and the floors were white carpet. There was one window and then a sliding glass door that lead to a balcony. The bed was simple and only a single teddy bear sat on it. It was filled with puzzles and games, hair ties and headbands, and a few kunai to the side of a table. There were lots of books and papers and a thick book that was opened on her bed reading, "Clan Histories". Emi was blushing brightly as she looked around her room. "I-I know you p-probably think this is w-weird..." She murmured.

"I've never really been in a girls room...I never knew it would look like this." He murmured and laughed lightly. "Sweet."

Emi shook her head. "Th-This isn't normal for girls of my age..." She murmured.

Ryuu shrugged and moved in further. "I have no idea what a girls room looks like, but I like it." He smiled and moved to flop down on the bed, looking at the book.

She blushed faintly and moved to sit beside him. "Um... wh-why a-are you reading my book?" She asked, looking over at him, still blushing - she wasn't used to people coming into her space and making themselves at home, even her parents didn't do that.

He shrugged and sat back up. "Just looking." He said and looked around the room to avoid her gaze. _Clan Histories sound boring..._

Emi lowered her head slightly, her long blue hair covering her face from his view. "O-Oh... um.. a-alright..."

"Do you have any toys?" He asked and stood, moving to look around the room. "What do you do?" He tried again. "My room is _filled_ with toys, and games and stuff..." He murmured.

Emi shook her head. "I-I have puzzles..."

"Puzzles?" He asked and turned to look at her and shook his head. "Puzzles annoy me." He said and pursed his lips.

She frowned. "I love puzzles." She murmured and looked up at him. "If they bug you, don't touch mine." She stated, her voice slightly stronger, almost angry.

"O-oh..." Ryuu said awkwardly. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that...I just meant that I can never understand them." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "It's not that I hate them...I...s-sorry." He murmured and looked away. His eyes fell to the shelf that held dozens upon dozens of boxes of puzzles. Aparentally she _really_ liked puzzles.

She sighed and shrugged, seeming less shy as she laid back on her bed. "I... I do have a few toys in my closet..." She murmured... b-but, I'm not big about toys..."

Ryuu pursed his lips and snuck over to the shelf, pulling one of the boxes off quietly and moving to sit behind Emi on the bed. "Than let's do a puzzle." He smiled softly.

She sat back up and giggled slightly. "Ryuu, h-have you looked at how many pieces there are? My mother can't even do those..." She giggled more and pointed to the number on the box - 2000 pieces.

Ryuu shrugged and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to the floor. He took the lid off and dumped it down onto the carpet before moving to his stomach. Emi smiled softly and laughed as she watched Ryuu grab a few edge pieces and placed them into a pile. She shook her head. "Why are you doing this if they annoy you?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I'm gunna watch." He said, collecting more of the edges. "I did a puzzle with my cousins once, and they collected all the edge pieces together before making the puzzle, so I'll collect the edges for you." He explained.

Emi giggled and shook her head. "I've finished this puzzle three times before. I don't go by edge pieces."

Ryuu looked down at the pieces then pushed them back into the messy pile with the other pieces. "Alright." He murmured.

She giggled. "You sure you want to watch me put together a puzzle? Won't that be boring?"

Ryuu shrugged before quickly moving to Emi's bed, grabbing her pillow and returning back to his spot on the floor. He placed his arms on the pillow and propped his head up on his hands, smiling at Emi. "I'm fine. I have to listen to dad and mom talk buisness stuff all day, so I don't think this could be any worse." He laughed slightly. "Not to say watching you won't be boring." He said and furrowed his brows, shaking his head. "By watching you...I-I mean making the puzzle..." He said, his eyes slightly widened. "Girls are weird...is what I'm trying to say." He blurted.

Emi giggled and blushed faintly. "Well, I'm never boring with puzzles." She laughed. She reached for the box and quickly flipped ever piece over so she could see the bits of imaging on each. Her face went blank as she grabbed piece by piece, starting from one corner and moving in. When she had finally taken a break, half of the puzzle was done, and it only took her ten minutes.

"You're quick." He murmured and moved to sit on his behind. "I could _never_ do that!"

Emi giggled and smiled. "I just love puzzles." She murmured.

Ryuu nodded. "That's cool, I guess." He smiled softly. _I don't understand why though..._ He laughed innerwardly, slightly confused at her interests.

Emi finally stood up and brushed off her dress. "Want to play outside?" She asked with a small smile.

Ryuu nodded and quickly stood, throwing the pillow onto her bed and grabbing her wrist. "Alright." He said and pulled her towards her bedroom door.

That was the day Ryuu found out more about Emi he hadn't known. After the day ended and him and his parents left, Ryuu was more than ever confused about Emi. She wasn't like the other girls he hung out with at the academy - definitely not. In a way she was, but being how old she was, plus being a girl...why was she reading clan histories, or making puzzles? Why did she have kunai's on her desk when she wasn't even in the academy herself yet? She just confused him. Even as they continued to grow up together, the older they got, the more confusing she became. _Girls..._

**-Emi age 5 Ryuu age 8-**

Emi giggled as she swung high on the swing, her father the one pushing her. Ren glanced up to see Ryuu and Katashi and waved them over. Emi instantly blushed and shied away from Ryuu.

Ryuu grinned and waved at Emi and her father. "Hello!" He called from the path.

Ren chuckled. "What are you guys doing?" He asked as he pushed Emi higher.

"Dad took me to the training feild to teach me a new technique!" Ryuu replied.

Katashi placed his hand on Ryuu's shoulder. "Getting Ryuu ready for his future." He winked at Ren.

Emi frowned. "I want to learn!"

"You don't have enough chakra, Emi..." Ren stated quietly.

Emi frowned. "I want to though!"

"I can teach you!" Ryuu said and grinned.

Katashi and Ren shared a frown and Katashi knelt down to whisper in his sons ear. "She can only use taijutsu, son. Her body hasn't enough chakra to use genjutsu or ninjutsu."

Ryuu frowned as he looked at Emi. "That's alright!" He said and grinned. "We could still make an epic team!"

Emi blushed. "But you're more skilled..."

Ryuu waved her off. "That doesn't mean anything. As dad says about mom," Ryuu turned to glance up at his father then turned back to look at Emi. "You're weaknesses are my strengths, and my weaknesses are your strengths."

Katashi let out a low rumbling laugh and ruffled Ryuu's hair.

Emi blushed. "A-Are you not good at Taijutsu?" She asked innocently.

Ryuu shrugged. "Well, I'm not _bad_..." Ryuu laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

Ren chuckled and smiled. "Emi isn't great yet herself..."

"But I will be!" Emi gasped and pointed a finger in Ren's face. "I have to!" She giggled and then jumped off the swing, landing gracefully on the ground and running over to Katashi and Ryuu. "And Ryuu can take care of my ninjutsu and genjutsu, right!" She grinned as she looked up at him.

Ren chuckled as he moved towards the three, standing behind Emi.

Ryuu smiled and nodded slightly. He couldn't help but laugh. "You're short."

Emi suddenly gasped. "Meanie!" She scolded and hit his chest repeadedly as she pouted.

"E-Emi..." Ren murmured and sighed, reaching to stop her.

Ryuu frowned, standing and taking her blows. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing." He murmured. "It's cute." He muttered under his breath, hoping she was the only one who heard.

Emi still frowned and hit his chest. "I'm not cute! You're a meanie!"

Ren chuckled and scopped Emi up into his arms. She gasped and tried to get away. "Put me down, Daddy!"

Ren shook his head. "Stop trying to harm, Ryuu."

Emi pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm not short..."

Ryuu frowned and turned to look up at Katashi. Katashi only chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair further.

"You'll learn." Katashi whispered.

Emi finally escaped her fathers arms and walked up to Ryuu again. She stared at him for a moment and tilted her head. "Ryuu..."

He couldn't tell whether or not she was just saying his name, or if she was asking a question. "Inabikari..." He finished.

Emi raised an eyebrow. "I know that." She turned to look at Ren. "Is he just dumb?"

Ren's eyes widened and he shook his head. "E-Emi! That's not nice!"

Emi frowned and lowered her head. "S-Sorry..."

Ryuu frowned and turned his face away slightly. "I'm not dumb." He murmured and turned to walk away. "I'm going home." He muttered. He kicked the stone on the ground away from him and kept walking.

Emi frowned more and shook her head. She quickly chased after him and leaped onto his back, her arms around his neck. "Don't go! Don't go! I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me! Please!" She hugged him tightly, her lip quivering as if she was on the verge of tears.

Ryuu froze, his eyes widened. "Uh..." Was all he could get out. He hadn't been hugged by a girl before, so it felt odd. "B-but..."

"Don't go!" She begged. "I'm sorry! You're not dumb, Ryuu!"

Ren chuckled slightly as he watched the kids. "Interesting..." He murmured to Katashi.

Katashi nodded in agreement and crossed his arms as the two fathers watched.

Ryuu frowned and tried to shrug Emi off his back in vain. "E-Emi..." He murmured. "Y-you'e choking me."

Emi frowned and quickly released her arms from around his neck. She fell off of him and landed on her butt in the sand. She lowered her head and sobbed slightly before jumping up and running to Ren, clinging to his leg. "Ryuu hates me!" She cried.

Ren sighed and bent down to pull Emi into his arms. "He doesn't hate you, sweetheart..."

"Wha-?" Ryuu turned around and furrowed his brows. "Stop it, Emi!" He said and frowned and turned to Katashi. "Girls are hard to understand." He said. "Maybe it won't work." He murmured and turned back around, heading off for home.

It took a second for Ryuu's words to sink in and his small smile disappeared. Ren and Katashi shared and concerned look before Katashi moved to catch up to Ryuu. He grabbed his shoulder to stop him and knelt down.

"Son, girls may be hard to understand, but she's also five years old. She's still very young to understand what exactly is going on." He whispered.

Ryuu sighed and shook his head. "She thinks I hate her." He mumbled.

Katashi shook his head. "She's just a little upset. Please, give it a little time. You'll get to know her more, and she'll grow to understand what you understand." Katashi said.

Ryuu peered over Katashi's shoulder at Emi whose face was buried in her fathers chest. His eyes drifted back to Katashi and he nodded slightly.

Katashi's small smile returned and her wrapped his arms around Ryuu's shoulders. "Thank you, son."

Ryuu nodded before moving from Katashi's arms and walking over to Ren. He reached up to tug on Emi's sleeve. Emi turned her face to look at Ryuu. Tears streaked down her cheeks and her nose was slightly runny. She wiped her face on her sleeve. "What?" She murmured, frowning.

Ryuu frowned too. "I _don't_ hate you." He said. "Don't think that."

Emi searched his face and glanced at Ren. "I told you." Ren chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Emi turned back to look at Ryuu and nodded slightly, sniffling.

"Wanna play on the swings?" He asked.

Her face brightened as she nodded. "O-Okay!"

Once Ren let Emi to her feet, the two ran over to the swingset. When Emi sat, Ryuu moved behind her and began to push her. "I'll make you go sky-high!" He laughed.

Emi blushed and smiled. "Okay, Ryuu!"

**-Emi age 5 Ryuu age 8-**

"Hey, Emi..." Ryuu sang out from the railing of her balcony. The door was closed, but her window was open. The academy day just ended, and Ryuu was on his way home when he decided to drop by Emi's house. He had heard she had been sick, but her parents didn't want Ryuu coming over to get sick. The more the days went on, the more he missed seeing her at the academy and decided on a whim to make a secret visit. "Emi..." He tried again.

Emi let out a groan as she looked up from her bed to the window, her eyes widened slightly. "R-Ryuu?" She gasped and quickly hid under the blankets. "Go away!" She called - she was too embarssed.

Ryuu frowned and moved to the door, tapping lightly. "Hey, Emi. I came to see how you are doing." He whispered.

Emi shook her head. "Go away! You'll get sick too!"

Ryuu laughed quietly and shook his head. "Nah, I never get sick." He whispered back. He tried looking through the window, but he couldn't see anything, so he tried the door. Typically it was locked, but aparentally she must have forgotten to lock it. He pushed the door in and peeked in. A lump of blankets moved slightly on her bed and he smirked before tip-toing across the room and pulling the blankets down far enough to see her face. "Boo." He whispered, smiling. Then he saw her face, and his brows furrowed.

She frowned. "I'm ugly! Go away!" She said and flipped over onto her stomach, burrying her face into her pillow.

"What happened to you?" He asked and pulled back.

"Nothing _happened_ to me." She sighed. "I have Chickenpox... it's common with little kids..." She murmured.

Ryuu shivered slightly. "I won't get sick." He said, tyring to act brave and he reached to rub her back. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked. Whenever he was sick, his mother would always rub his back which made him feel better, so he thought it might help Emi.

Emi gasped. "Don't touch me! I-If you've never had these you'll get them now..." She squirmed and sighed. "Now I'm itchy..." She murmured.

Ryuu frowned. "Sorry...Mom does it to me, and usually it makes me feel better." He shrugged. He noticed the same red bumps all over her shoulder where her shirt had moved down over her arm. "It looks painful." He murmured.

She shook her head. "J-Just itchy... a-and I have a fever..." She murmured.

Ryuu frowned and moved down to partially hug her, leaning his head on her back. "I hope you feel better soon." He whispered. "Then you can come out and play again."

Her eyes widened as she froze in his semi-hug. Partly because of the hug itself, but also because she knew he was going to catch the Chickenpox now.

"You _have_ to get better soon, okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I-I will... b-but why d-do I _have_ to?" She asked nervously.

"Because I want you to." He murmured and buried his face into her back, slightly embarrassed. He remembered her having cold and such being sick, but seeing her with all these red dot-like sores made him worry. He had never actually really heard of the chickenpox, and even though it sounded ridiculous, he saw that it wasn't ridiculous.

Emi nodded slowly. "I-I will, okay?" She murmured.

"Emi!" Yumiki called from downstairs.

Emi's eyes widened. "G-Go! Before my mom finds you here..." Emi said as she stood up and pushed Ryuu back towards the balcony.

Ryuu finally got a good look at Emi's condition. There were three dots on her face, and with her short sleeved night-gown, he could see dots covering her arms and feet. Her bangs clinged to her face with sweat and her face was slightly flushed. Ryuu frowned and nodded slightly. "O-okay..." He murmured, stumbling slightly as he backed up to the balcony window. "B-but get better quickly...I don't like seeing you like this." He whispered.

Emi nodded. "Just go, a-and try not to get sick..." She murmured before moving to her bed and pulling the blanket around her like she had been before Ryuu took them off.

Just as the door started opening to Emi's door, Ryuu ducked out the balcony door and closed it quiet before disappearing over the railing and running off towards home. Unfortunately, four days later, Tsuki had noticed a red dot-like sore surfacing on Ryuu's face. It was then that the secret had been revealed of Ryuu's secret visitation to Emi. If it hadn't been for the fact that Ryuu had managed to get sicker than Emi and lasted twice as long, both parents had decided that the time Ryuu spent in his bed away from Emi was punishment enough for disobeying.

**-Emi age 5 Ryuu age 8-**

"Well done, Ryuu. You've graduated the academy." Shikotsu-sensai said, handing Ryuu his brand new Sunagakure headband. He was the only eight year old standing amonst a bunch of thirteen and fourteen year olds, along with one eleven year old. For the year, Ryuu had been the youngest to graduate, as expected since Katashi had graduated the same age, along with his father, and his fathers father, etc. Ryuu grinned and turned his eyes to Emi, his grin turning softer. As much as he was excited about graduating, he was going to miss hanging out with Emi during recess, greatly.

Emi gave Ryuu a gentle smile in return before she was nudged by her friend, Tempest. "Go hug him." Tempest snickered.

Emi gasped and shook her head. "N-No... it's better if I don't..." She murmured, looking around at all the other kids.

Tempest shrugged and pushed Emi out of line. She gasped and quickly moved back, grabbing a lock of Tempest's hair and tugging on it. "Don't. Do. That." She hissed.

Tempest winced and laughed slightly.

After Ryuu took the headband and moved over to stand with the rest of the graduating peers, he spotted Emi again, this time beating Tempest up for some reason which he was unaware of. He smiled gently and, oblivious of the rest of the peers and how he was suppose to stay in the group until all headbands were handed out, he moved over to the line where all the other students of the academy stood, supporting their graduates. Emi was in one of the younger grades, and he felt slightly awkward walking down the lines beside the higher grades, moving to the lower grades. He finally reached Emi and smiled.

"I'm gunna miss you." He blurted and furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh...I mean...I-I...uh...So, I graduated!" He said and grinned.

Emi chuckled and nodded. "I know, I just watched you." She stated.

Tempest laughed and leaned closer to Ryuu. "Gonna sweep Emi off her feet yet?"

Emi sighed and closed her eyes, bringing her fist into the side of Tempest's head. The female gasped and landed on the ground on her back, the world seeming to be spinning out of control.

"Idiot..." Emi murmured with another sigh.

"Uh...Ryuu?" Shikotsu's voice came from behind Ryuu.

Ryuu glanced over his shoulder at Shikotsu who was frozen mid-way between handing the headband over to the next graduate in the line. He just stared at the sensai.

"Could you come back over to the graduating group, please?" He asked.

All eyes had turned towards him now, and his eyes drifted over the crowd. There was the graduates, then the students of the academy, and all the parents and grandparents of the graduating students, with additional parents who were friends of the graduating students parents. Ryuu turned his gaze back to Emi and smiled gently.

"I guess I got to go back..." He laughed lightly and scratched the back of his neck.

Emi blushed faintly and nodded, she gently pushed him backwards towards his line. "J-Just go now..." She murmured.

As he was stepping backwards at Emi's command, he took one last look around at the academy students, all currently watching in silence. Some snickered quietly at Ryuu's mistake and some were whispering amongst themselves. It was at that moment, that Ryuu decided to make a very clear statement to everyone in the academy. He resisted against Emi's push and moved to wrap his arms around Emi's neck, bringing her into a tight embrace and burying her face in his chest.

Her face turned even redder as she gasped. "R-Ryuu?" She murmured, trying to push him away. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Ryuu didn't care to listen to anyones reactions, or to even look at anyone. Instead, he nuzzled his head against the top of hers and sighed softly. "Don't forget about me." He whispered.

Her eyes widened more. "F-Forget you... I-I can't... I-I don't f-forget anything..." She murmured, confused.

Ryuu shook his head. "Our parents want us to grow up together...no one else is allowed to hang out with you. Only me..." He whispered.

"Ah..." Emi stuttered.

Finally, after everyone was hushed, Ryuu returned to his place among the graduates. He turned to watch the rest of the graduation ceremony, satisfied with what he had just done.

"It looks like it's coming along nicely." Katashi chuckled lightly, leaning over to whisper to Ren.

Ren chuckled as well and nodded. "I'm not sure if Emi understands everything quite yet though." He murmured, looking at Emi whose mouth was still gaping open in confusion as Tempest tried to get her attention.

Katashi laughed quietly. "I wonder if Ryuu understands that Emi may still be too young to understand why he had just done what he had just done."

"Like father like son..." Tsuki laughed lightly and brushed her hand against his arm.

Katashi glanced over at his wife and smiled softly.

Yumiki giggled and shook her head. "Emi is book smart. She hasn't experienced enough of the world to understand stuff like feelings..." She lightly hit Ren. "I keep telling you we need to get her out of her room more often."

Ren chuckled and shurgged. "She will catch on eventually..."

"Hopefully..." Katashi chuckled.

**-Emi age 5 Ryuu age 8-**

Tomi let out a sigh as he waited for Ryuu to come out of the academy. When he did, he quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a small alley-way beside the school and clasped his hand over his mouth. "Ryuu... I-I need your help..." He murmured. There was a faint blush on his face.

Ryuu raised his brow. "Hm?" The noise was muffled by Tomi's hand.

"I... I need girl help..." He murmured and pulled his hand away from Ryuu's mouth. "I-It's one of Emi's friends..." He muttered, blushing more as he looked away.

Ryuu stared at him blankly. "And you're asking me for help?"

Tomi shrugged. "Y-You're basically Emi's boyfriend already..." He murmured. "Besides, you're the one who can talk to Emi for me to talk to her friend..."

Ryuu sighed. "First: we're not _basically_ girlfriend and boyfriend. Does _no one_ understand what betrothal is?" He shook his head. "I'l talk to Niimiki." He stated and headed out of the small alley-way.

Tomi's eyes widened. "W-Wait! What?" He grabbed Ryuu's wrist and pulled him back. "Wh-Why d-do you think it's h-her?" He murmured.

Ryuu stared at him blankly. "Dude, it's so obvious. Besides," His voice lowered. "You act like me when I'm around Emi, and you look at her with a certain look, just like how I look at Emi..." He murmured.

Tomi pointed a finger in Ryuu's face, trying to think of something to say to disagree with him, but nothing came out. Tomi himself was a year younger than Ryuu, and Niimiki was a year older then Emi, that put Tomi and Niimiki a year apart. His face deepened in colour and he lowered his hand and head. "Wh-What do you intend on saying to her?" He murmured.

Ryuu shrugged and moved from the alley-way. He knew where Emi and her friends usually hung out, so he headed in that direction. When he arrived, Tempest and Emi sat back against the fence with Niimiki laying on her stomach facing the two. She was one year older than the two, but she looked a little bit younger. Ryuu had to admit, he never would have thought that Tomi would like someone like Niimiki; if it hadn't been for the things that he'd experienced himself, he would have never guessed.

He moved over and flopped down on his stomach beside Niimiki, smiling. "Hey." He said.

Niimiki glanced at Ryuu. "Hi?"

Emi giggled and smiled. "What you doing here, Ryuu?"

"Ryuu! Have you come to take Emi on a date?" Tempest giggled.

Emi sighed and puched Tempest in the side of the head.

Ryuu sighed and looked up to Tempest, his expression blank. "I'm not for the mushy-gushy stuff." He said and turned back to Niimiki. "Would you go out with Tomi? He's kind of really in love with you." He said bluntly.

Niimiki's eyes widened slightly. "Wh...What? Really?"

Tempest and Emi gasped. "How cute!" They both giggled.

Niimiki blushed at her friends comment and ran her hands through her hair. "I... I don't know about that... h-he is a year older than me..."

"So, you like him back than?" Ryuu moreso stated.

"W-Well... um... y-yeah..." She murmured.

Emi giggled and smiled. "Then say yes!"

"Allow me to be able to bother you like I both these two!" Tempest grinned as she gestured to Emi and Ryuu - Emi puched her again, this time harder.

"I... ah..." Niimiki bit her lip and nodded slowly to Ryuu.

"Hey, Tomi!" Ryuu glanced over at his shoulder towards the tree Tomi was standing behind. "She likes you back! She says yes!"

Niimiki gasped and blushed more. "H-He was there all a-along?"

Tomi remained hidden as he did a fist-pump in the air. "Yes!" He chuckled to himself.

Ryuu shrugged. "Duh." He said and stood up. He went to walk away, but turned back to wink at Emi. "I'll be seeing you later." He said and winked again before returning to his now very happy friend.

**-Emi age 6 Ryuu age 9-**

"Come on! We need to do _something_!" Tempest said as she tugged on Emi's long blue hair.

"Would you stop!" Emi sighed and pulled her hair back. She glanced down at her lap and sighed again. For some odd reason, while Tempest was over at Emi's house for a sleepover, she felt the need to sneak out and go to bother Ryuu and Tomi who were hanging out at Ryuu's place. Honestly, Emi wanted to, but she was worried as to what Tempest was plotting.

"Come on! I wanna scare them!" She giggled and jumped up on the bed.

"O-Okay, okay!" Emi said and jumped up, running to the window. "But you have to be quiet, okay?" She giggled and opened the door that lead to the balcony as the two jumped out and into the night streets.

After an hour of training, Ryuu and Tomi had returned to Ryuu's house. They had supper and then retreated to Ryuu's bedroom where they could do anything without parental supervision. Tomi instantly went to the beanie bag chair that he often obsessed with when at Ryuu's house and flopped down on top of it, rolling slightly before making himself comfortable.

"You need to work on your taijutsu more." Tomi stated.

"You need to work on your taijutsu mo-" He mimicked Tomi is slurred, glurgly voice. "Yeah, whatever."

"You can't always rely on ninjutsu, and you can't really use genjutsu."

"Dude, you're younger than I am - shut up." Ryuu stated.

Tomi shrugged. "You also can't rely on Emi's taijutsu. She cannot use anything else besides her freaky IQ." He continued.

"It's not freaky." Ryuu said. "She's _smart_." He turned and flopped down on his bed. "I wonder what she's doing right now..."

Tomi rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You're _always_ wondering what she's doing!"

"Yeah, and you're _always_ wondering what Niimiki is doing, so we're in the same boat."

"Yes, but unlike you, I don't vocalize all my thoughts, so we really aren't in the same boat." He smirked.

Ryuu rolled his eyes and threw his pillow at Tomi before lunging at him and tackling him playfully. Tomi laughed and tried to fight against Ryuu, attempting to pin him.

On Ryuu's roof was Emi and Tempest. They smirked at each other before moving out of view. "Now what?" Emi whispered.

Tempest smirked. "Wait n' see." She chuckled and formed hand seals.

Slowly, a shadow-like thing creeped from her to the window and slipping in. The lights in Ryuu's room started to flicker, catching the boys attention. "What the...?" Tomi murmured, looking at Ryuu with confusion.

"Not a storm..." Ryuu's brows furrowed and he moved to his feet, looking around the room.

Tomi bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at Ryuu. "Oh I get it... Mr. Inabikari... stop." He ordered. "You and your stupid electricity..."

Ryuu raised a brow. "Dude, it isn't me."

"Liar..." Tomi murmured and stood up. "What else would it be?"

"Something else." He said and moved to the door to open it. The hallway lights remained constant, it was only Ryuu's room. He looked back at Tomi before calling out to his parents.

Emi chuckled from outside. "Stop the jutsu when his parents show up." She whispered.

Tempest nodded and waited.

When Katashi and Tsuki finaly arrived to the bedroom, the odd light behavior stopped.

"I-it was being weird!" Ryuu stated and scratched his head.

Tomi sighed. "You so planned that, Ryuu!"

The girls outside had to hold their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing loudly.

Katashi stepped into the room and looked up at the light, reaching up to pull off the glass casing. He examined it and shook his head. "It's perfectly fi..." His voice faded as he heard something on the roof. He narrowed his eyes and moved to the window, holding his hand out to the others, commanding them to stay put. He pushed open the window silently and stepped out onto the landing before turning around to look up on the roof where he saw two familiar girls.

Emi gasped and stopped laughing. Tempest also went silent as she stared at Katashi.

"I-It was her idea!" Emi gasped and pointed towards Tempest.

"Y-You showed me where he lived!" Tempest murmured.

Katashi just continued to look at them blankly. "What are you two doing here this late?"

Tomi moved out onto the landing beside Katashi and gasped. He pointed a finger at the girls. "Tempest! You're stupid kekkei genkai! I thought it was Ryuu!"

Tempest smiled sheepishly. "It was a good prank, right?"

Ryuu moved out to the landing and placed his hands on his hips. "That's not nice, Emi." He said and frowned.

Emi blushed faintly and smiled. "It was Tempest's idea!"

Tomi smirked and nudged Ryuu. "You _did_ say you wondered what she was doing... here's your answer." He snickered.

Ryuu's eyes widened and he hit Tomi. "Shut up." He hissed. He turned back to Emi and scratched the back of his neck. "I wasn't thinking about you at all." He laughed.

Emi nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh huh..."

Tempest smiled sheepishly at Katashi. "Y-You're not going to get us in trouble, are you?"

Emi gasped and her eyes widened. "Please don't, Katashi! Mom and Dad wouldn't even have to know!"

Katashi sighed. "Hurry home, then." He stated. "And just this once."

Tempest bowed to Katashi before jumping off the roof to the ground. "Come on, Emi!" She called from the ground.

Emi smirked to Ryuu. She winked at him and blew a quick kiss before jumping up and doing a flip in the air and landing on the ground. As soon as she landed, the two girls sprinted off back towards Emi's house.

Tomi chuckled and nudged Ryuu again. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she was trying to show off for you." He smirked.

Ryuu shrugged and looked smugly. "Yupp, she's mine." He said.

Katashi pushed the two towards the bedroom window and guided them through it. "She's not yet, son." He chuckled.

Ryuu shrugged. "Of course she is!" He said and grinned.

Katashi sighed and moved to stand beside Tsuki, wrapping his arm around her. "You still have a while to go before she's _yours_." He said and guided Tsuki out of the room. "Behave now." He said and closed the door.


	3. 7 and 10 to 9 and 12

**-Emi age 7 Ryuu age 10-**

"Come on, Ryuu! Just one spar! I want to see if I can hold my own against you!" Emi smirked.

Tempest stood by Tomi, the two of them sighing. Emi had gotten this crazy idea that she could spar against Ryuu and win. She had dragged Tempest to find Ryuu who was sparring with Tomi and forced them to stop.

"I don't want to end up hurting you." Ryuu frowned.

"You won't!" Emi stated. "Come on! I've sparred with people stronger than you!"

"And lost..." Tomi murmured.

Emi glared at him.

Tomi laughed nervously and scratched his neck.

Ryuu moved to place his hands on Emi's shoulders. "I'm suppose to marry you, not end up killing you."

She gritted her teeth. She knew Ryuu wouldn't attack her, so she attacked him by bringing her knee into his side. Tempest and Tomi's eyes widened.

Ryuu gasped and stepped back. "Emi!" He frowned and grabbed his side.

"Come on! Please Ryuu! Forget that your betrothed to me and think that I'm just any other girl trying to challenge you!"

Ryuu stared at her plainly. "Emi, you're a genin. I'm almost a jounin. Even if we weren't betrothed, I'm still two levels above." He frowned. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't! Ryuu, please! I will just attack you..." She murmured.

Ryuu shook his head. "Please, Emi!" He tried again and laughed lightly. "You've already tried this before."

"I'm stronger now!" She hissed.

Ryuu sighed and shook his head again. "Can I at least finish my match with Tomi?" He asked.

"You fight him all the time! So no, you can't." She stated.

Ryuu frowned. "Emi, I don't want to fight you."

Emi had enough. She knew nothing she said would make him fight her, so she had no choice but to force him. She quickly pulled a kunai and advanced towards him. Tempest gasped and bit her lip while Tomi shook his head.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes and caught her wrist, pulling her to his chest. "Stop it." He murmured.

Emi shook her head and quickly pulled from his arms. She jumped up to flip over him so she stood behind him. She quickly jumped onto his back and held the kunai to his throat. "Fight back." She hissed in his ear.

He reached for her wrist to hold the kunai back. "I know you wouldn't." Ryuu stated.

She growled and dropped the kunai. She jumped off his back and appeared to be leaving when she kicked out his legs and pounced on top of him, taking hits at him.

Ryuu blocked it and grabbed her fists, holding them firmly as he sent a jolt of electricity through them; only enough to make her yelp in pain, but not enough to make her scream. She yelped before growling at him. She brought her knee into his stomach. "Stop taking it easy! Fight me for once!"

Ryuu pushed Emi onto her back and backed away. "Why do you force me into doing things like this?" He asked and shook his head.

She jumped to her feet and narrowed her eyes. "I want to prove that I'm on the same level as you!"

Ryuu stared at her blankly. "Being married to you is going to be a scary thing." He said.

She gritted her teeth. "Just fight me, Ryuu!"

Ryuu frowned before sending another jolt of eletricity through the ground towards her. "It's going to come back on me." He said and stood up.

She gasped and winced in pain as the electricity coursed through her.

"E-Emi! Stop this!" Tempest gasped.

Emi gritted her teeth and charged Ryuu, quickly jumping up and wrapping her her legs around his neck to take him to the ground. Ryuu quickly moved to grab her hand, pulling her down and ramming his knee into her back. A gasp left her lips and she winced. She narrowed her eyes and quickly brought her elbow into his side, followed by a kick in the gut, sending him back slightly.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists into a ball before charging Emi. As she went to dodge, Ryuu quickly disappeared and reappeared in the direction she jumped and rammed his hands into her side. She cried out and flew back slightly, rolling across the ground. Tempest gasped and went to run to Emi when Tomi grabbed her arm.

"Emi isn't giving up that easliy..." He murmured to Tempest.

Tempest bit her lip and sighed.

Emi weakly pulled herself to her feet. She glared at Ryuu as she stood up and quickly pushed off from the ground to charge at Ryuu. As he went to dodge, she used his trick of changing direction before throwing her fist into his face, as he tried to recover from the blow, she jumped up and used the force of both her feet to kick his side and send him to the ground.

A groan left Ryuu's lips and he laid back on the ground. He didn't feel like using his full power because he didn't want to hurt her, so he pretended to be defeated. "Alright..." He groaned. "You win."

Emi growled and kicked his side. "Liar! You didn't make it to jounin level like that! Stop taking it easy!"

Ryuu growled and jumped up, knocking her to the ground and pinning her down. "You did get me pretty good though." He mumbled.

Emi brought her knee into his gut. She quickly slipped out from under him and tackled him on his stomach. She quickly pulled a kunai and pulled it across his back. It wasn't too deep, but it was enough rip his shirt and draw blood.

Ryuu gasped in pain and frowned. "Emi!" He hissed and rolled her off him. He climbed on top of her and pulled a kunai from his pouch, holding it to her chest. "Stop it." He hissed.

Emi smirked up at him. "You won't hurt me. You're too chicken!"

He quickly pulled the kunai across her flesh. The cut was so thin it hardly bled. "I don't want to scar you." He mumbled.

Emi scoffed. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her, before tackling him again. "Then use your lightning!" She shouted. "It won't scar me!"

"I have." He stated and narroed his eyes.

"Actually use it! Don't use these weak doses on me!"

"What part of me not wanting to hurt you doesn't make sense? You know that what I use is meant to harm. It isn't a light thing!" He was almost shouting.

"I want you to hurt me! That make sense to you?" She gritted her teeth.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes and pushed his hands into her shoulder. His hands began to glow a light yellow and he sent a strong shock through her body. He got up and stepped back, watching as her body spazzed with muscles contractions. Tempest gasped and ran to Emi. Emi was gritting her teeth in pain. After a moment her body stopped spazzing and she laid motionless on the ground.

"E-Emi?" Tempest murmured.

"I-It's not fair!" Emi cried.

Tempest frowned and looked up at Ryuu and Tomi who now stood beside Ryuu.

Ryuu frowned. "I told you, I didn't want to hurt you! Why do you have to act stupid sometimes?" Ryuu said and crossed his arms. The spazzams finally stopped.

"Y-You didn't hurt me!" She sobbed and sat up, tears now falling from her eyes. "I-It's just not fair! A-All of you... you all can use chakra! Wh-Why can't I?" She stumbled to her feet and ran off.

Tempest sighed and frowned. Tomi ran his hand through his hair. "Hasn't that always bothered her?"

Ryuu frowned. "She just will not listen to me." He murmured.

Tempest sighed. "I guess I'll go after her... but first..." She moved around behind Ryuu and placed her hands on his back. Her hands glowed a light green as she healed the cut on his back.

"Thanks." Ryuu murmured.

Tempest nodded. When she was done she gave the boys a quick smile before running off after Emi. She eventually found Emi in a tattoo parlor in the village. Tempest gasped and pulled Emi out of it. "Wh-What do you think you're doing!"

"I refuse to let him be attracted to me!" Emi hissed.

Tempest sighed. "No, no. Emi, stop this..."

"Or... maybe I can get someone to mess with my chakra so-"

"Ryuu loves you as you are! Why would he want to change that?" Tempest frowned.

Emi shrugged. "But I don't love who I am..."

"Emi, I know how hard this whole chakra thing has always been for you, but no one thinks less of you for it... infact, there is a ninja of our age in the Leaf Village who can only use taijutsu, and he's amazing!"

"I don't care..." Emi frowned.

"Let's go for ice cream, okay?" Tempest asked as she quickly healed the cut on Emi's chest.

"O-Okay..." She sighed.

**-Emi age 8 Ryuu age 11-**

Emi gasped and quickly dodged the kunai Tempest swung in her direction. Emi flipped back and bumped into a tree, a grunt leaving her throat. Tempest didn't hold back as she ran towards Emi again. Emi growled and, using the tree as leverage, jumped up into the air. Tempest gasped and looked up. Emi quickly smirked and caught her legs around Tempest's neck, making her drop to the ground with a 'thump'. Tempest tried to catch her breath - the wind had been knocked from her. As Emi stood up she quickly had to duck as a creepy bug was thrown towards her head.

"No poison!" Emi shouted at Niimiki, her other best friend.

Niimiki shrugged and smirked, the bug disappearing. "But I love it."

"You trying to kill me?" Emi sighed.

Niimiki chuckled and shook her head. "Nah. Distract you."

Emi's eyes widened as Tempest suddenly jumped on her back. Emi struggled to remain standing and throw Tempest off. After more struggling, Tempest finally threw Emi into the tree. Emi coughed and winced.

Ryuu had been watching from a ways away, seeing how far Emi had come. Now he worried. She wasn't moving anymore.

"Oh my god!" Tempest gasped and ran to Emi's side. "I-I overdid it!" I-I'm so sorry!"

Emi gritted her teeth and dropped her head back to the sand. Her head felt dizzy and there was a trumendous amount of pain in her ribs - clearly they had snapped from the impact of the tree. Tempest clasped her hands over her mouth as tears brimmed in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"We need to get a sensai..." Niimiki murmured, looking down at Emi with a frown - the three of them always trained and usually one of them ended up pushing it too far.

Ryuu had finally given in after waiting a few more moments of no movement and ran over to the three. He skidded to stop and dropped to his knee's beside Emi.

"Emi?" He asked and reached down to lay Emi carefully on her back. He winced slightly as she winced in pain. He placed his hand on her side where her ribs were gently and frowned. "Where does it hurt?"

She screamed when he laid his hands on her ribs. "D-Don't touch my side!" She gasped, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

Tempest whimpered and shook her head. Niimiki watched in concern.

Ryuu only frowned and pulled his hand away. "I-I'm sorry." He murmured. He debated whether or not picking her up, but he knew nothing with medical ninjutsu, or even what was best in this situation. He turned his face to Niimiki and nodded to her. "Please, find a sensai as quick as you can." He turned to Tempest and nodded at her now. "Go to the hospital and send a doctor on their way, please."

The two girls nodded and quickly ran off - Tempest was a medical ninja, but she was still learning and wouldn't dare attempt it yet.

Emi whimpered in pain, pushing back her tears as she gripped her side.

Ryuu frowned and moved to lay down beside Emi on his side. "You'll be alright." He whispered and placed his hand over top of hers. "I promise."

She opened her eyes to look at him. "I-It hurts..." She murmured, tears slipping from the edges of her eyes.

Ryuu frowned and nodded, moving closer to leaned his forehead against hers. "Niimiki and Tempest have gone to get a sensai and doctor. They'll be here very shortly, and you'll be better." He whispered. "Alright? Stay strong."

She closed her eyes and winced again. "N-Not... that I'm complaining... b-but what are you d-doing here?" She whispered.

Ryuu smiled slightly. "Our mission got cut short, so we returned sooner." He said. "I happened to see you training and decided to stop and watch." He whispered and closed his eyes.

She groaned in pain and gasped as a sharp pain shot through her. A short scream left her lips as tears fell down her cheeks. "Wh-Where are they!" She cried.

Ryuu squeezed his eyes closed tightly before opening. "They're coming." He whispered. "Try to relax and don't move."

Emi whimpered and nodded weakly. At that moment, the two girls came running in with a doctor and sensai. The sensai happened to be Ryuu's sensai walking down the path towards where the villagers accumulated. Akuso-sensai leaned down to touch Ryuu's arm.

"Ryuu..." He whispered and slowly pulled him back. Ryuu willingly moved back so that the doctor could move in and check her out. The doctor glanced up at Ryuu before moving to block his view. Akuso had to hold him back from trying to glimpse over the doctor's shoulder as he pulled Emi's shirt up high to examine her torso. All around her ribs were swollen and bruised. He frowned slightly as he moved his fingers to lightly brush her skin.

"You've broken a few ribs." He said and lifted his eyes to Emi's. "And you were only training?"

"I-I over did it!" Tempest sobbed. "I-I'm so sorry! Sh-She was thrown into that tree b-behind her!" She stated.

Emi could only nod as she gritted her teeth harder, all the movement and the doctor's touch to her skin made her want to scream at the top of her lungs in pain.

The doctor turned to look at Tempest and nodded. "She's going to be alright." He assured. He turned back to Emi and nodded slightly. "I need you to relax and try not to move, alright? It'll hurt at first, but you'll start to feel a warm feeling." He said. "Alright?"

Emi nodded. "U-Uh huh..." She breathed.

The doctor moved his hands and placed them against Emi's skin over top of where the broken ribs were located. A light green glow emitted from his hand as he concentrated.

Ryuu felt his sensai relax and pushed away from him, moving to kneel down beside the doctor, staring in wonder at his glowing hands. The doctor glanced at Ryuu and shook his head.

"Ryuu...go back to Akuso-sensai." He said.

Ryuu shook his head. "How come? Is she going to be alright?"

The doctor nodded. "But I need you to go back." He said gently.

"Why?" Ryuu was starting to get frustrated. He was concerned for Emi, but he felt like he was being pushed away.

Emi gasped at the pain, she tried not to move, but it wasn't easy. "R-Ryuu..." She murmured, opening her eyes slightly to look at him - she didn't want him to go away.

Akuso lightly touched Ryuu's shoulder and tried to push him back. Ryuu shrugged out from under Akuso's hand and moved to the other side of Emi. Now he saw the major bruising and how her side was completely swollen. He frowned and turned his eyes to Emi's. "You're going to be alright..." He said and turned to the doctor with worry. "Right?"

The doctor sighed and smiled gently. "Yes, Ryuu. She will be perfectly fine." He said.

Emi reached out from Ryuu's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I-It hurts... m-make it s-stop!" She gasped.

Ryuu frowned. "I..." He frowned further and moved to lay down beside Emi, holding her hand against his chest as his eyes searched her face with worry.

The doctor and Akuso shared a quick glance. Since the hug Ryuu and Emi had shared at the graduation ceremony, the news of the betrothal had spread across the village. The parents had wanted to keep it on the down low at least until both children understood exactly what their situation meant and until Ryuu gave her the promised gift, but it didn't work out that way in the end.

Tempest frowned and looked away. Niimiki sighed. Emi leaned her head closer to his as she cried out in pain again. Ryuu bit the inside of his cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. "Just relax, Emi. Please." He whispered and frowned. "Just think, you'll be all okay after."

She only nodded as she tried to relax through the pain. Ryuu squeezed her hand lightly and closed his eyes, waiting for the doctor to say Emi would be perfectly fine. After a few minutes had passed, the doctor had done just that. He pulled his hands away and leaned back on his haunches.

"Alright, Emi." He said softly.

Ryuu and Emi opened their eyes to look at the doctor who simply smiled.

"Since Emi is still a young one, her bones are still more flexible and softer, allowing for easier healing." He nodded towards Emi. "Just take it easy for a while - no training for at least a week. Try not to lift anything or do anything involving much energy, alright? And then you'll be perfectly healed."

Emi glanced down at her side, there was still some brusing and swelling, but most of the pain was now gone. She weakly sat up and winced.

"Emi! I'm so sorr-"

"Tempest, calm down. I'm fine." Emi said with a weak smile.

"B-But-"

"I'm fine..." Emi said and attempted to stand, losing her balance and falling forward towards the ground.

Ryuu quickly caught her while going to stand and remained kneeling down in order to keep his own balance. He manuevered his arms under Emi and lifted her up.

"Here, Ryuu..." Akuso said and stepped forwards.

Ryuu shook his head. "I'm fine." He murmured. "I'll take her home." He said and began to head for Emi's house. He looked back over his shoulder and nodded at the doctor. "Thank you...very, very much." He said and turned back around after the doctor nodded in return.

When Ryuu arrived at Emi's house, he didn't bother knocking and pushed the door open. He walked in, carefully kicking his shoes off and moving to the livingroom where the stairs to the second floor was located. He hadn't noticed Emi's parents until they spoke up.

"Emi?" Yumiki gasped.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Emi shook her head. "I-I'm fine..." She murmured.

Ryuu frowned. "She broke a few ribs." He said. "But the doctor healed her - she just has to take it real easy for the next week." His arms began to shake slightly and his knee's buckled from underneath him. He dropped to his knee's, being careful of Emi as he lowered her to the floor and leaned over her, his face buried in her stomach. "I just...I didn't know what to do..." He cried. Why he started crying, Ryuu had no idea. He felt a little more than a little embarrassed at the sudden expression, but he had felt so worried about her.

Emi's eyes widened at Ryuu. She didn't understand why he was suddenly crying - she had never seen him cry. Emi's parents appeared shocked and both moved to kneel in front of Ryuu and Emi. Ren took Emi from his arms and stood back up, kissing Emi's forehead. Yumiki gave a soft smile and pulled Ryuu into her arms. "Oh Ryuu, don't be upset. She's fine. No need to cry." She whispered beside his ear. "I'm sure you did enough just by being with her." She whispered.

Ryuu nodded slightly and buried his face into Yumiki's chest and he sniffled. "I was watching..." He paused to sniff again. "And...she just stopped moving...and she was screaming." He murmured and gripped her shirt.

Emi frowned and looked from Ryuu to her father. Ren shook his head and smiled. "Don't be upset, Ryuu. It happens."

Yumiki nodded and kissed the top of Ryuu's head - he felt like their son already in the short amount of years he had been around Emi. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" She whipsered with a small smile.

Ryuu only nodded as he continued to sniff. He felt like a big baby, but he couldn't stop the tears, and he didn't want Emi to seem him crying. He was afraid she'd think of him differently.

Emi forced herself from Ren's arms and moved down to kneel in front of Ryuu with a frown. Yumiki pulled back from Ryuu and before he could react, Emi hugged him instead. She winced at the pain in her side but ignored it to hug him tighter, burrying her face into his shoulder.

Ryuu's eyes widened slightly and he moved his arm to wipe his eyes. "E-Emi..." He breathed in deeply and let out a shaky breath. "I-I don't want to hurt you." He murmured and tried to gently push her back.

She shook her head and hugged him tighter. "Hug me..." She whispered. "S-Stop crying... I-I don't like it..." She murmured.

Emi's parents smiled gently and moved from the room, Yumiki going to make dinner and Ren off to his office.

Ryuu hesitated slightly before moving his arms around Emi's neck, hugging her tightly back. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and sniffed again. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered. "For crying..."

She shook her head. "I-I don't know why you are... b-but I feel like I should apologize..." She murmured, wincing slightly as she breathed in deeply.

Ryuu shook his head and pulled back from Emi's embrace. His cheeks were streaked with tears, his eyes red and puffy from crying, and his nose runny. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and sniffed in again. He shook his head. "I-it's not your fault." He murmured.

Emi frowned and reached her hands up to wipe the tears from his cheeks before setting her hands in her lap. She let out a sigh. "I don't want you crying over me, alright?" She murmured, turning her gaze to the floor. "I-I feel guilty..." She murmured.

Ryuu frowned and moved to wipe his tears further. "Sorry." He whispered and lowered his head, moving to wipe his nose again.

Emi moved back to her feet, quickly catching her balance on the wall before she fell on Ryuu. She gritted her teeth in pain, the force of catching herself causing pain in her side. "D-Dad!" She cried.

Ren quickly returned to the room and gently picked her up. "I think you two will have dinner in Emi's room." He chuckled and smiled at Ryuu as he headed for the stairs.

Ryuu nodded and followed Ren as he carried Emi to her room.

**-Emi age 8 Ryuu age 11-**

"Hey, Ryuu." Tomi said as he tried to get Ryuu's attention. When it failed, he tried again. "Hello, Ryuu?" Again, nothing. "Ryuu!" He yelled louder. Finally he gripped Ryuu's shoulders and shook him. "Dude! Listen to me!"

Ryuu waved him off and turned his eyes back to Emi. She was hanging out with her friends at recess. Laying across her stomach as she laughed with her friends. Ryuu smiled softly and leaned forward to lean on his knee's. "What do you want, Tomi?" Ryuu asked, slightly dazed.

Tomi growled and brought his hand to the back of Ryuu's head. "Snap out of it, idiot! You're too damn obsessed with that girl. Do you have any idea how many guys want her?"

Ryuu smirked and turned to face his friend. "That's exactly it...unless something happens that makes me doubt whether or not I accept the betrothal, I'll be the one to marry her." He chuckled and turned back to watch Emi. "She's mine." He said after sighing.

"If she wants you in return." Tomi chuckled then shook his head. "Why would she want you anyway? You're older than her by three years." He stated and shrugged.

At that moment, a boy of Emi's age approached her and her friends. He looked nervous and was blushing. His eyes to the ground as he scratched his head, he appeared to by stuttering.

"See? Someone like that would be better off with her than you." Tomi laughed.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes and watched the scene carefully. From what he knew, even if the boy was asking her out, or whatever, Emi would decline. The boy moved to sit beside Emi. She moved to sit up and smiled gently. His eyes where to the ground and he appeared even more nervous. Emi and her friends giggled and laughed. Emi smirked and reached out to take a lock of the male's hair, appearing to be examining him. He blushed as he looked up to face her.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes and stood up. He let out a grunt to indicated a form of goodbye to his friend before moving forward and jumping the academy fence. He moved over to Emi and her group of friend. She had been poking at the guys cheek and laughing. "Emi?" He asked, aggitation clearly showing in his voice.

Emi glanced up to Ryuu and smiled brighter. "Hey, what's up?" She asked.

Ryuu's expression didn't change. He simply moved forward, picking Emi up and throwing her over his shoulder before turning to the boy and growling. "Don't touch her." He hissed and began to walk away.

Emi gasped and blushed. "R-Ryuu?"

The boy blinked in surprise before turning back to face Emi's friend, Sumi. "S-So, will you go out with me?"

Sumi giggled and nodded. The boy's face brightened and his blushed deepened. "A-Awesome..."

Ryuu hesitated in his step and frowned. He had automatically assumed that the boy was interested in Emi. In order to keep from embarrassment, he continued to walk until he reached the far side of the field that was at least a little private before he lowered Emi to her feet.

"I'm sorry." He finally apologized and lowered his head.

Emi let out a sigh and shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She stated with a laugh. She actually thought what Ryuu had done was cute.

Even though Ryuu never blushed, he turned his face away, feeling as if he was actually blushing with embarrassment. "I...it was just an ironic situation." He shrugged. "I thought he was making a move on you and you were just letting...him..." He whispered.

Emi chuckled and shook her head. "I was giving my aprovel for him to date my friend." She smirked. "You worried you'd lose me to another guy or... I guess, the possibility of it... since you decided to take me away and claim me as yours."

Ryuu shrugged and laughed nervously. "So I had?" He murmured and cleared his throat, turning his face to the ground. Now he felt like an idiot.

Tomi slowly approached the two and laughed. "Smooth, Ryuu."

"Oh, hey, Tomi." Emi smiled and waved slightly.

Tomi chuckled and shook his head. "Hey, Emi." He smirked.

Ryuu gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Yeah...way to spark thoughts in my mind, Tomi." He turned to face Tomi and narrowed his eyes. "Way to make me look like an idiot."

Tomi laughed. "I _knew_ that, that kid was asking out Sumi!" He shook his head. "You just made my day, Ryuu!"

Ryuu glared at him and shook his head before walking away from Tomi and Emi. "Yeah, whatever." He said.

Emi just giggled while Tomi fell to the ground laughing.

**-Emi age 8 Ryuu age 11-**

Emi laid on her bed in tears. Her grandmother had passed away the night before. The two had been very close and losing her was like a kunai to her flesh - the pain just wouldn't stop. Yumiki and Ren tried their hardest to calm Emi down, but nothing worked. Eventually, Emi's parents had to go out and Emi refused to go with them. Emi sobbed into her pillow, a photo album with pictures of her grandmother and her sat beside her on her bed. All her blinds were closed as she looked like a mess with blood shot eyes, pajama's and messy hair. She had no intentions of leaving her room for a week. It was already late afternoon and she hadn't eaten or drank anything.

Emi's parents had made a quick stop at the Inabikari's household, requesting for Ryuu to make a visit to Emi to cheer her up. They had given permission for him to enter without knocking in case Emi didn't want to enter, so he made his way up to her bedroom and opened the door silently. His eyes fell on Emi's shaking body. The blankets were kicked to the end of the bed and her face was hidden. Ryuu frowned and silently made his way to the bed.

"Emi..." He said softly and placed his hand on her back. He hated seeing her crying like this.

She shook her head. Her body was trembling as sobs left her throat. "G-Go away... I-I want to be alone..." She sobbed.

Ryuu struggled to roll her over to look at him but she wouldn't give. Finally, he gave up and wrapped his arms around her stomach, laying his head on her back. He didn't say anything. He figured that if she wanted to talk, she would intiate it. Plus, he didn't want to say anything that would make her more upset.

Emi shook her head. "R-Ryuu... g-go home..." She murmured. "I want to be alone!"

Ryuu shook his head. "Emi, I know you don't want to be alone." He whispered.

Emi frowned and moved to sit up. Her face was streaked with tears. She looked from Ryuu down to the photo album. "I-It's not fair!" She cried, before throwing her arms around Ryuu's neck, pressing her face into his chest.

Ryuu nodded and wrapped his arms around Emi again, leaning his chin on the top of her head. "I know it's not fair..." He whispered softly.

"I-I want her back!" Emi cried, tightening her grip on his shirt.

Ryuu nodded. "I understand." He whispered and squeezed her tighter, pulling her further into his lap. "I'm going to miss her too," he whispered.

Emi choked on a sob as she frowned. "Sh-She really wanted us to follow the b-betrothal..." She murmured.

He nodded again then laughed softly. "I remember the first day we were introduced..." Then he frowned and hugged Emi tighter.

"Sh-She really took a liking to you..." She murmured.

He nodded. After a while, Emi and Ryuu moved to sit on the be fully and lean back against the wall. They were thinking back to the good memories, which began to make Emi cry again. Ryuu frowned and turned her eyes to his hand at his side, and then his eyes fell on Emi's stuffed animal; it was a black horse. He reached over to pick it up and pretended to make it run all over Emi's body.

In a very nasally, high-pitched voice he said, "Hey, Emi! I'm a magical unicorn whose come to take you to have a reaaalllllly good time!"

Emi couldnt contain her laughter. She wiped her eyes and smiled gently. "Th-That was weird... B-but thanks..." She whispered, searching Ryuu's face.

Ryuu smiled slightly before rubbing the horses nose against hers and making kissy noises. "Cheer up, don't look sad. Keep your eyes up and wave yours hands in the sky." He sang the kindergarten cheer-up song that he remembered oddly so well.

Emi blushed and laughed. "Y-Youre so silly sometimes Ryuu..."

Ryuu smiled. "I know it's sad that you won't be able to see her anymore, but just think of the time you did spend with her and how much she loved you. She wouldn't want you going on being upset." He whispered. "Make her proud."

Emi sniffled and smiled. "M-My parents told you. Thats why you're here, right?" she asked gently.

Ryuu nodded. "They thought that maybe I could be the one who could cheer you up." He said and smiled. "I hope you feel better now,"he whispered. "Even if the slightest."

Emi nodded and sniffled. "I actually feel much better thanks to you..." She murmured with a small blush.

Ryuu smiled softly before giving Emi one last hug. "I'm glad." He whispered.

**-Emi age 9 Ryuu age 12-**

"Emi, stop being a brat!" Ryuu said.

Ryuu had been training with Tomi for the past week for an upcoming challenge for fighting a very strong ninja which resulted in a money award if won. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to spend much time with Emi. Now she was interrupting their sparring match and neither Tomi nor Ryuu wanted to continue in case she was hurt in the process.

Emi growled. "Brat? You're calling me a brat? Fine!" She turned around and bit her lip. "M-Mom wanted me to tell you your family is invited to my birthday dinner tomorrow night. But forget it! You're no longer invited!" she shouted before running off.

"Smooth..." Tomi chuckled. "Bet you even forgot her birthday."

Ryuu gasped before slamming his kunai into the ground. "I completely forgot!" He shouted. "I was so caught up in geting ready for this challenge!" He ran after Emi quickly and finally caught up to Emi just as she was entering the village. He caught her wrist and pulled her back towards himself. She had been crying; her face was red and looked upset and angry.

"E-Emi, I'm sorry, I di- I completely forgot..." He murmured.

Emi ripped her wrist away. "Go away! Go back to training! You're not invited anymore!" She cried before running off again.

Ryuu frowned and watched as she ran off. Instead of running after her he shook his head and headed home. The next night, Ryuu and his parents decided to head to the Sakura's household for a surprise visit. When Emi's parents opened the door and allowed them in, Ryuu headed for Emi's bedroom, not bothering to knock. He pushed the door open and stood in the doorway holding his gift in both hands awkwardly.

Emi was laying in her stomach, looking out the window. She heard the door open and already recognized the chakra. "Go away.." she murmured.

Ryuu sighed and moved to sit on the bed beside Emi. He moved his hand to the middle of her back and rubbed lightly. "Emi, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't touch me..." She murmured. "I said go away..." She was trying to push back her tears, her lip quivering.

"I got you a gift though." He whispered and placed the present in front of Emi's face. "And I know you're going to really like it..."

She eyed the gift for a moment before letting out a sigh. She moved to sit up and pulled off the wrapping paper, her eyes widening slightly.

Ryuu smiled softly and flipped open to the first page. His messy writing read, "To the most amazing girl a boy could ever ask for - I'm sorry for being so lousy." He let her read and after he assumed she was finished he flipped open to a random page. "I figured that since you have the newest adition of clan histories, I'd get you something different. I thought you might like to learn about the different chakra's, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu - it even has kinjutsu..." He said softly, his hand still on her back.

She shook her head and couldn't help but to smile. "Th-Thank you, Ryuu..." She murmured before shutting her eyes and sighing. "Bu I'm still mad at you..." she murmured, looking through the book.

Ryuu grinned and wrapped his arms around Emi's middle. He breathed in deply and let out a sigh. He knew that by the end of the night, he would be forgiven.

**-Emi age 9 Ryuu age 12-**

"So, Ryuu..." A boy named Akira and his group of friends walked up to Ryuu, their arms crossed.

Ryuu didn't bother turning. He only rolled his eyes. He knew Akira, and he wasn't exactly fond of the kid. He was thirteen, about to graduate from the academy, just a year older than Emi and had a huge crush on her. Ryuu thought it ws a waste of time dealing with the kid since he would get in trouble for fighting another villager way below your own level.

"We heard you bribed Emi to not be mad at you with a gift." Akira said. "What kinda loser does that to a girl?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes again before standing and turning to face him. Although Ryuu was older by two years, the kid was freakishly tall; precisely a head taller, two heads above his groupies. Some wonder if he bullied the others to make them too afraid to leave the group. Either way, Akira didn't intimidate Ryuu, Ryuu was basically jounin level verses still in the academy.

"It was her birthday, idiot. That's what you do on birthdays - give gifts." Ryuu said.

Akira rolled his eyes this time. "Did you take advantage of her as well?" He didn't leave any time for Ryuu to say anything. "'Cause I know what all older guys think of!"

Tempest had been in the area. She noticed Ryuu and Akira and gasped. She quickly ran over and pointed a finger at Akira. "Leave him alone! You're just jealous that he has the woman you crush on!"

"More like I'm trying to protect Emi from this sex fiend." Akira said and narowed his eyes at Ryuu.

Ryuu gasped and went to reply to Akiras commentwhen Tempest cut in.

"Emi would never allow that!" she shouted.

"You can see he's nothing but filthy scum!" Akira shouted before tackling Ryuu to the ground. In a matter of seconds Ryuu had Akira flipped and pinned to the ground. He lowered his face closer to Akira as he gripped his throat and growled. Then he heard her voice...

"Ryuu! Stop!" Emi gasped as she grabbed Ryuu and pulled him away from Akira. "Wh-What the hell are you doing?"

Ryuu gritted his teeth and pulled away from Emi. Had he really shown so much afection that people began to think he was starting to take advantage of her?

Akira grunted and stood up, grabbing Emi and pulling her into and embrace. He heard Emi gasp and caught the action through the corner of his eye. Ryuu's expression turned to anger as he turned back, slamming his fist into Akira's face and catching Emi before she fell to the ground.

Akira's groupies had fled and Akira rolled around on the ground, holding his face and screaming in pain. He finally looked up at Emi through teary eyes. "Emi, he's too old for you! All he thinks about is you naked!" He screamed.

Ryuu gritted his teeth and stepped towards Akira again, his hands throwing out random sparks of electricity.

Emi threw herself into Ryuu's chest. "S-Stop! You'll kill him! Ignore the idiot!" she hugged him tightly.

Tempest smirked at Akira. "She doesnt want you, Akira."

Ryuu's expresion saddened and he relaxed his hands before wrapping them around Emi tightly and nuzzling his head against hers.

Akira narrowed his eye - his other eye was covered by his hand - and growled slightly before standing and stumbling as he ran away.

"I'm sorry..." Ryuu whispered and hugged her tighter.

Emi shook her head as she nuzzled her face in his chest. "Don't fight like that... Please... I don't believe what he said. Please..."

Ryuu nodded slightly and stroked her hair. "As long as you don't believe his sick words." He whispered and kissed the side of her head.


	4. 10 and 13 to 13 and 16

**-Emi age 10 Ryuu age 13-**

"Emi!" Yumiki called from downstairs. There was mo reply so she went upstairs. She knocked on the door, no answer. She pushed it open and sighed. "Ren! Emi ran off again!" she groaned, looking to the doors that were wide open on her balcony.

For the past week Emi disappeared everynight and didn't return until morning, and half the time she was covered it cuts, bit she refused to tell anyone anything. It was driving her parents insane, and even Ryuu didn't know where she went. Ren went to Ryuu's home and knocked in the door. When Katashi answered, he quickly got to the point. "Can you send Ryuu out to find Emi? Please? She's missing again... I'm worried about her."

Once Katashi relayed the message to Ryu, he quickly left the house in search for her. He had some suspicions of what she might be doing so he headed to every training grounds in the vilage. When he still couldn't find her he decided to broadened the search to just outside the vilage. Eventially he found Emi a mile away from the gates, training by herself in the woods. She had set up many targets and was just calming her breathing when she threw the kunai.

Ryuu sighed and frowned, quietly moving to stand behind her and moving his hand down her arm, turning it slightly so that she would have beter aim. "You're going to end up twisting your wrist." He whispered.

Her eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder to Ryuu. "H-How did you f-find me?" She asked, her breathing heavy and some new cuts visible on her flesh.

Ryuu shrugged. "There are only so many training grounds in the village, and I knew you wouldn't leave far from the village." He whispered.

"W-Well, you can go... I'm fine..." she murmured, tightening her grip on the kunai

"Why didn't you just tell us?" He asked.

"Mom and dad would worry... And you'd try to stop me..." she whispered.

"Worried that you'd be training?" He asked.

"I'm training alone... I'm trying to teach myself ninjutsu or genjutsu... B-but... I can't." she bit her lip and frowned. "I can't do anything but taijutsu! I'm so useless! My father has ninjutsu, why can't I?" She cried.

Ryuu frowned and slipped his arms around Emi's torso. "You're not useless, Emi. You're valuable, don't think or believe anything else." He said. "Just stop hurting yourself." He whispered.

"I'm only valuable for the betrothal.." She murmured. "There is no real valuablity for me.." She murmured looking down at the kunai in her hand.

"Are you kidding? You have an incredible mind, Emi." He murmured. "Even though you may not possess anything other than taijutsu does not make you useless! You could focus all your energy into becoming one of the strongest taijutsu users..." He said.

Emi shook her head. "How? Taijutsu won't save me in long distance battles! Remember the last time Tempest and I sparred? With her kekkei genkai, I was useless ad she totally killed me! I was in the hosptil for a week!" She shook her head. "I can't do anything!"

Ryuu frowned and hugged her tighter. "That does not make you useless..." He murmured. "That's where teammates come in. Rarely are you ever alone on a mission. They put variety into the teams for a reason." He said.

Emi shook her head. "You don't understand!" She pulled from his arms and growled. She jumped up in a tree and sighed. "You have ninjutsu and taijutsu. You can look after yourself!" She shook her head as she tried to use a form of ninjutsu. However, it rejected her body and sent her to the ground. She gritted her teeth and hissed in pain a the new cut across her cheek. She remained motionless and buried her face into the sand to avoid Ryuu's gaze.

Ryuu frowned as he watched and shook his head. "Emi..." He murmured and moved to kneel down beside Emi. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and rolled her onto her back. "Please stop this." He whispered and moved his hand to brush the dirt from her forehead. He frowned and moved his hand to her cheek to caress it gently. "I don't like seeing you hurt yourself like this." He whispered.

She pouted and turned her head. "But it's not fair."

"Emi..." Ryuu moved to sit on his butt and leaned back on his hands. "Remember that time in the academy when that older guy was picking on me, but he was posing a challenge to me alone? I wouldn't have been able to escape him and his friends if it hadn't been for you helping me." He said. "And you were so little and young then!" He smiled down at Emi.

Emi shrugged. "I'm smart and was able to outsmart them. That's all I can do..." She murmured.

"But it _is_ what you can do, Emi!" He said and sat forward. "You can help teams out by the information you hold in here." He tapped her head lightly. "And while the members of the group are occupied with fighting, you're able to slip in and out hardly noticed. You're a lot more valuable than you realize, Emi." His voice lowered to a whisper and he smiled gently.

She searched his face and sighed. She reached out to take his hand and entwined her fingers in his. "Sometimes... I wonder about you..." She murmured, avoiding his gaze.

Ryuu brought her hand to his face and kissed the back of it. "What much more is there to wonder about me?" He asked and laughed softly.

She shook her head. "This betrothal..." She murmured. "I-I wonder if it's me you're interested in... o-or what the c-clans want..." She murmured, closing her eyes.

Ryuu lowered her hand and turned his face away slightly. "Most of the time I forget we're betrothed." He whispered.

She sat up and wiped the blood from her cheek. "I don't." She murmured. "No one lets me..." She whispered, lowering her head.

Ryuu frowned and let out a sigh. "Would you rather not be betrothed?" He asked quietly.

She shrugged. "I... I don't mind being betrothed." She murmured and stood up weakly. "I-I'm just going to head home..." She whispered and started gathering her kunai.

Ryuu quickly stood and moved to walk beside her, placing his arm over her shoulder. "You don't mind, huh?" He asked, keeping a straight face as he looked ahead.

She turned her face away and let out a sigh. "Ryuu, what are you -"

"Do you have...as they say..."crush" on me?" He asked and smirked slightly.

Her eyes widened slightly and she instantly shook her head, her face heating up. "N-No. Never. Not a chance." She rushed through her answer.

Ryuu chuckled and put his arm around her neck, rubbing her head with his fist. "You're _crushing_ on me..." He said in a sing-song voice.

She shook her head and quickly escpaed from his head-lock, grabbing his one arm and locking it behind his back. "Don't mess up my hair." She hissed, trying to push back her blush over the fact that Ryuu realized her feelings towards him.

Ryuu winced slightly and before twisting out of her hold and grabbed her wrists, swinging her arms back and forth and he chuckled lightly. "Crush~ crush~ crush!" He chanted then poked her cheeks. "You're blushing. That means you're _in love_ with me."

She quickly pulled her wrists back and gathered the rest of her kunai, slipping them into her pouch before quickly running off towards the village, her face beat red. "Dammit! Why does he have to be such a guy about my crush! I mean, it's expected, right? I've been stuck with him since I was four! I-I can't be blamed for it... b-besides... th-there's no way he likes me i-in return..." She murmured to herself.

Ryuu laughed lightly and ran after her, catching her with his arms around her waist and swung her around in a circle before letting her to her feet again. He turned away and smiled softly. "You didn't let me tell you what I think about your little crush." He said and grinned.

She lowered her head, her face beat red - she considered running again but with how drained her body was from attempting jutsu's, and then all her wounds, she knew Ryuu would catch her with ease again.

"I think it's really cute." He said as his expression softened.

She shook her head. "I-It's not meant to be cute!" She blurted, then covered her mouth.

Ryuu's eyes widened slightly before he smiled again. "Then what should it be?" He asked.

She just shook her head and turned before running for the village again.

Ryuu allowed her to run this time and only smiled.

**-Emi age 10 Ryuu age 13-**

Ryuu chuckled inwardly as he snuck up the side of the balcony. The sun had already went down and it was starting to become windy. There had been some news about a dust storm from a few villages over that would last a small while, so Ryuu had asked his parts if it were alright if he could go and hang out with Emi for a little while. By the time he reached the balcony platform, the wind had picked up more.

Emi laid on her bed, reading through a book on medical ninjutsu - she was beginning to get desprate. After Ryuu had found her hiding spot for training, she was forced to explain everything. Her parents told her not to push herself in directions she wasn't meant to cross, but she still felt like she needed to try everything before she gave up.

"I... may be able to do that..." She murmured, looking over the page. She brought her hands forward and attempted the steps shown in the book, but like most things she tried, it ended up rejecting her body and her hands had burn marks. She sighed and ignored the stinging pain as she kicked the book to the floor and rolled onto her stomach and pressed her face into her pillow.

Ryuu leaned ove the railing to look through the open window. Perfect - Emi was laying with her face down in the pillow. He chuckled inwardly again before quietly stepping up onto the railing before lunging himself forwards through the open window and crashing down on the bed beside her while he shouted out some random loud noise.

Emi gasped and screamed as she rolled off her bed. Her eyes were wide and her heart racing. When she had managed to process everything she stood up and glared at Ryuu. "Dude! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She shouted. "What are you doing here! Don't you know about the storm?"

Ryuu was laughing too hard too reply as he moved to the window and shut it tightly. He rolled over onto his back and grabbed his stomach. "Brilliant!" He breathed and gasped for air.

Emi grabbed her pillow and whipped it across Ryuu's chest, then his face. She just continued to hit him. "You're an idiot! Why did you do that!" She shouted.

Ryuu blocked the pillow as he laughed before pulling Emi down on the bed and tickling her side. "You're too easy to scare." He chuckled and continue to tickle her sides.

She laughed and tried to squirm away. "R-Ryuu! S-Stop!" She laughed.

Yumiki and Ren quickly appeared in the room. Their panicked faces softened and smiled. They had heard Emi scream and thought the worst, but now they knew it was just Ryuu.

"Afternoon, Ryuu." Ren chuckled.

Ryuu stopped tickling Emi and moved to the edge of her bed as he grinned. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Sakura." He laughed.

Yumiki raised an eyebrow at his morning, greeting before laughing. "Do you intend on spending the night? I wouldn't want you walking home in that." She said, pointing towards the window where the sandstorm had already started.

Emi glanced to the window then to Ryuu. "Y-You're not serious, are you?" Emi asked. "He's going to sca-"

"Emi!" Yumiki gasped and moved to Emi's side. She took her hands and sighed. "What did you do this time?"

Emi turned her face away, blushing faintly, her hands still stinging. "Nothing..." She muttered.

Ryuu's eyes fell on the book on the ground. He sighed before picking the book up and handing it over to Ren before frowning at Emi.

Ren glanced at the book and sighed. "Emi... we told you. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Medical Ninjutsu, just aren't your path. Everytime you try it rejects you and this happens.."

Emi pulled her hands from Yumiki and lowered her head. "I know..." She murmured. "I just hadn't tried medical ninjutsu yet..." She murmured.

"Emi, your problem is that you do not possess enough chakra to make anything." Ren said.

"But why not!" Emi shouted. "I'm your daughter, dad! You have chakra! I want to use the same abilites you have!"

Ren frowned. "Emi, you're a smart girl. I know you get that you just cannot do it."

"But it's not fair!" She hissed and gritted her teeth.

Ryuu frowned and put his arm over Emi's shoulder. "We love you just the way you are." Ryuu said, trying not to sound cheesy, but he didn't know what else to say. It was a hard thing being a ninja but not having anything more than taijutsu.

Emi shrugged him off and stood up. "Easy for you to say! You have chakra you can u-"

"Emi Yuchi Sakura!" Ren shouted sternly.

Emi's eyes widened as she nervously turned to face her father. "Wh-What?"

"Stop this nonesense. I'm sick of hearing about it. You're plenty skilled as you are. If we have to take away your books, we will." He crossed the room and pulled a bandage from her cheek. "You shouldn't be beat up like this. This was a waste of your time, do you understand me?"

Emi searched her father's eyes, speechless.

Ren sighed. "Yumiki, can you wrap up her hands?"

Yumiki nodded gestered for Emi to follow her out of the room. When they left Ren turned to look at Ryuu, smiling again. "If the storm doesn't let up tonight, you're welcome to stay the night in the spare room, it's a weekend anyway." He chuckled.

Ryuu smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He said and laid back onto Emi's bed before sitting back up again. "Oh!" He gasped before grinning, looking expectantly at Ren, waiting for him to ask.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Ryuu?" He asked.

Ryuu chuckled and leaned back on his hands and smirked. "I found Emi has a big crush on me." He said, trying to act sly.

Ren chuckled and set the book that had been in his hand on the dresser as he leaned against the wall. "Oh really?" He chuckled and shook his head. "I already knew." He smirked.

Ryuu turned his eyes to Ren and furrowed his brows. "For how long?" He asked.

Ren smirked. "That's not the real question, Ryuu. The question would be what you intend to do." He stated.

"Tease her more." Ryuu chuckled.

Ren shook his head. "That won't get you far with my daughter." He murmured.

Ryuu raised a brow. "She doesn't like it?" He asked stupidly.

Ren shook his head. "Not really. She's like her mother that way." He chuckled.

"So don't tease her?" He asked.

Ren shrugged. "I don't think it'd be good..." He chuckled. "But then again, I think you know my daughter better than I do." He shrugged again and smiled at Ryuu.

Ryuu shrugged and turned his face away for a few seconds before turning to look at Ren again. "I think I like her back..." He murmured.

Ren smiled. "I'm glad, I just hope you don't try anything funny with my daughter." He winked - he honestly had complete trust from Ryuu and knew he'd never try anything with Emi.

Ryuu's eyes widened and he shuddered. "Yuck."

Ren chuckled and stepped to Ryuu, pulling him into his arms. "I hope you can be my son one day." He murmured.

Ryuu nodded and laughed lightly. "That just might happen." He whispered.

Ren laughed. "I sure hope so." He said and pulled back. "Come on, let's check on the girls." He smiled an turned for the door.

**-Emi age 13 Ryuu age 16-**

Emi gasped as she dodged a kunai. She smirked at Tempest as she threw on back at her, grazing her arm.

Tempest gasped and laughed, holding her arm. "Y-You win again..."

Emi smirked. "Knew I would!"

Her friend sighed. "I'm done for today... gonna go find your boyfriend?" She teased.

Emi blushed faintly and stuck out her tongue. "Shut up. A-And usually he finds me first..." She murmured.

A kunai landed on the ground between the two females, and Ryuu appeared Tempest. "We're not dating..." He stated close to her ear and chuckled at her shocked reaction.

Tempest jumped back and laughed nervously. "S-Sorry... ah.. s-see yeah, Emi..." She said before running off.

Emi laughed and placed her hands on her hips. "Did yah have to scare Tempest like that?" She smiled.

Ryuu shrugged and walked over to pick the kunai up. "She should get it right; it's not dating, we're betrothed." He laughed lightly.

Emi shrugged. "You say it like being betrothed to me is a bad thing."

Ryuu sighed. "I'm not...it's just they are different."

Emi eyed him for a second before turning around and starting to head back towards the village. "Whatever..."

"Wow, way to leave your mate." He rolled his eyes and walked after her. "Came to say hi, and all I get is snubbed."

Emi closed her eyes and looked away from him before opening her eyes again. "Sorry, but what do you expect? I've known you for four years now and half the time you make it seem like you don't even like me as a friend, let alone as your 'mate' as you put it..."

Ryuu sighed and stretched his arms above his head. "You've managed to grow out of your shyness in four years. I still remember the irst day we met; I'd say we hit it off right away. We have a duty to pursue, we can't let our intial feelings leave us."

Emi growled and jumped in his way. "Is that all I am to you? Like a mission?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that, Emi." Ryuu smirked. "I guess with females, as age comes, so does the attitude."

Emi gritted her teeth and started walking again, faster and ahead of Ryuu. "Jerk."

Ryuu frowned and quickly ran to step in front of Emi. "Hey! You can't just keep snubbing me like that."

"Watch me!" She hissed, trying to move past Ryuu.

Ryuu kept stepping in front of Emi to prevent her from passing, but somewhere inbetween stepping back and forth, he tripped over his own feet and brought the both of them to the ground. Emi stared blankly up at Ryuu and sighed. "Oh no, now you're trying to speed things up.." She hissed, pushing him off and sitting p, keeping her back to him.

Ryuu frowned and turned away. "I'm just trying to get you to stop." He mumbled and stood up. "Whatever, if you keep up this attitude, what's the point? I was interested in the shy, soft-spoken girl I first met."

Emi sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair before looking up at him. "I-I'm sorry... I have an exam coming up... I'm just a bit stressed..."

Ryuu sighed and knelt down beside Emi. He frowned and looked into her eyes. "Emi, you're an intelligent girl just like you had said. You don't have to be stressed, it'll be easy. Besides, that teacher is so easy." He smiled half heartedly and palced his hand on her shoulder.

Emi gave him a soft smile. "I guess you'd know..."

Ryuu nodded and smirked. "How does it feel knowing that I'm probably going to be genin next week?"

Emi laughed softly. "Makes me feel even younger than I am..."

Ryuu laughed. "Dad keep teasing me that I can protect you with my growing muscles." He flexed his whimpy arms.

Emi blushed faintly and laughed. "I'll remember to call for you when I'm in danger..." She smiled and looked to the pendent that hung around his neck. It was a simple yellow lightning bolt. She reached out to grab it and played with it between her fingers.

Ryuu looked down at the pendant and smiled. "Soon, you'll be Emi Inabikari." He smiled.

Emi blushed and laughed. "Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get used to calling myself that?"

Ryuu shrugged and looked away. Emi sighed and dropped the pendent before getting to her feet and wiping herself off. She looked up into the sky and smiled slightly. "Wanna take a walk with me?" She asked, looking back down at Ryuu.

Ryuu smiled and stood. "That's more like the Emi I know..."

Emi blushed and looked away. "Shut it.."

Ryuu sighed before laughing. "Let's go..."

**-Emi age 13 Ryuu age 16-**

"Dad..." Ryuu walked over to his dad at the kitchen table and sat down beside him.

Katashi grunted as he looked over at his son while he sipped the soup out of his spoon. Ryuu reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box his father had given him long ago. Katashi eyed it carefully and smiled.

"I-I think I want to give it to her..." Ryuu murmured and diverted his eyes.

Katashi sighed with relief and sat back. "For sure?" He asked.

Ryuu nodded and shrugged. "At least, I'm pretty sure."

Tsuki was standing in the nearby doorway with a smile. "You've thought it through?" She asked.

Ryuu nodded. "I know we're still a ways until the age we are to marry, and things change, but over the past four years, I guess...I..."

Tsuki's smile turned to a grin and she let out a long "awe", causing Ryuu to blush and shy away awkwardly. She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling and left back into the kitchen.

Katashi smiled softly and reached over to pat his shoulder. "You've made your mother and I proud, son."

Ryuu shrugged and put the box back into his pocket.

"When Ren and Yumiki find out, they'll be just as happy." Katashi sighed and started for his soup again.

"I..I was actually planning on going to visit her. Her exam is tomorrow, and I want to wish her good luck."

Katashi nodded. "You have your last exam as well."

Ryuu grinned. "Genin, here I come!"

Katashi chuckled. "Alright, have fun."

Ryuu nodded before running to the front door, pulling on his shoes and running out the door to Emi's house. When he reached her front door, he quickly knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Ren yawned as he opened the door, scratching his forehead when he realized who was in his doorway. "R-Ryuu? What are you doing here so late?" He asked with a small smile.

"Emi's exam is tomorrow - I just want to wish her well..." Ryuu paused and reached his hand into his pocket to hold the box. "And I wanted to give her something..." Ryuu grinned sheepishly, avoiding Ren's eyes.

Ren chuckled softly. "I believe she's up in her room studying. But you can go upstairs."

Ryuu smiled and stepped into the house, kicking off his shoes respectfully and running up the stairs to her bedroom door.

Emi laid in her room, upside down on her bed with a pen sticking out of her mouth as she worked through her exam review. "I-I keep getting the answers right but... I still worry..." She murmured with a sigh.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Ryuu stepped into the room with a large grin. Emi looked to Ryuu, however he appeared upside down in her eyes. She spit out her pen and set her papers on her chest. "Evening... what are you doing here?" She asked.

Ryuu pushed the door closed and went to kneel infront of her on the bed. He smirked and placed his hands on both her upside-down cheeks. "You, missy, have no need to study! It's all in here!" Ryuu sighed and wiggled her head. "But if you stay like this, it'll all fall out."

Emi blushed and sighed at Ryuu. "Did you come here just to tell me that?"

Ryuu shrugged and lifted her head to push her up into a sitting position. "I cam here to wish you goodluck on your exam."

Emi turned around to face Ryuu, pulling her hair off her shoulders to straighten it out before smiling at him. "Shouldn't you be studying? You have an exam too.."

Ryuu shrugged. "I have more confidence than you do." He laughed. "You're the more intelligent one, you should be more confident than I."

Emi rolled her eyes and set her papers on her dresser, intending to study more after Ryuu left. "Alright... so, why do you seem so excited then?"

Ryuu reached for the pen laying on the bed, spinning it around in his hands. "I seem excited?" He asked.

Emi shrugged. "Kinda... you burst into my room without knocking and then grinned dumbly at me..."

Ryuu's expression fell blank and he rolled his eyes, moving up on the bed to lean against the wall. "Well, sorry for my rudeness."

Emi shook her head. "Not what I meant... I-I just thought it wa-"

"Would you hug me?" Ryuu asked, looking out the window.

Emi's eyes widened as a blush fell over her face. "I-If you wanted it... s-sure..."

"Will you?'

Emi nodded and leaned closer, wrapping her arms around Ryuu's torso. Ryuu moved his arms around Emi's shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "I've made my decision..."

"What d-decision?" She asked nervously.

Ryuu pulled back and reached into his pocket, pulling the box out to place infront of Emi's eyes. "My father gave me this shortly after we met. He explained carefully to me that this is what will indicated my official decision whether to comply or not."

Emi's eyes widened. "Y-You mean... you actually w-want me?" She gasped.

Ryuu's eyes widened slightly at how Emi had put it and looked away. He nodded and held the box out to her. Emi nervously took the box from his hands and opened it to reveal the same pendent all members of the Inabikari clan wore. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Ryuu. "I-I..." She trailed off and bit her lip, looking down again.

"I've decided that I want to agree to our parents decision - but not just because it's there wish. I...I'm going to be genin soon, and I've decided to vow to protect you forever."

Emi felt tears brim in her eyes as she looked back up at Ryuu, searching his eyes. She smiled softly and wiped her eyes with her arm before moving to hug him again, her face buried against his neck. Ryuu quickly wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Emi smiled and nodded. "Yes... I agree with your decision." She whispered.

Ryuu sighed with relief and pulled back. "Good. Now you have to put up with me on a whole new level." He smirked.

Emi blinked in surprise as she took the necklace from the box, putting it over her head and moving her hair out from under it. "Wh-What do you mean?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

Ryuu shrugged. "Well, I mean...now that we've both agreed, we're actually going to be getting married soon."

Emi blushed faintly. "Th-Then doesn't that mean you're actually considered my boyfriend now?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I...don't think so..." He thought for a moment and shrugged. "But..." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Just to say you're mine..."

Emi's blush deepened as she looked away. "Y-yours..." She laughed softly, never hearing those words from him before. "Alright..." she whispered.

Ryuu smiled and leaned back against the wall. "So, can I distract you for a while?"

She looked up to meet his gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Distract me? W-Well... I-I should s-study... a-a little bit more.." She murmured.

Ryuu shrugged and stood up, stretching slowly before grabbing the study papers and hiding them behind his back. "If you can get them."

"H-Hey!" She gasped, jumping to her feet. "Give them back, Ryuu..."

Ryuu smirked and held the papers high above his head. He had a good two feet over her, so he was confident she wouldn't get the papers. Emi narrowed her eyes and smirked. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it down, knowing that jumping would be futile. Ryuu switched the papers to the other hand and raised his eyebrows. "Come on, try hard."

Emi narrowed her eyes and quickly moving around behind Ryuu before jumping on his back, still attempting to reach the papers. Ryuu laughed as he held the papers far out infront of himself. "You won't be able to get them." He teased.

"Come on, just give them back..." She groaned, reaching around his neck to try and reach them. Ryuu moved to sit on the edge of the bed, prying her feet apart so he could stand up again. He turned around to face her and knelt down infront of her, keeping the papers behind him. "I know you know this paper from the back to the front. You know every question written on this paper along with the answer and diagrams."

Emi blushed and avoided his gaze. "J-Just one last look t-to make sure..."

"Then go ahead and look." He smiled softly.

"I need the papers then, Ryuu." She smirked.

Ryuu shook his head. "You're going to ace it with 100%, Emi." He stated.

Emi sighed deeply. "Fine..." She leaned closer and kissed his cheek, reaching around and quickly snagging the papers. She smirked and jumped up on her bed so she was now taller than him. "Ha!" She giggled. "Mine now~"

Ryuu shook his head, supressing the blush that was trying to surface and stood up. She had gained the two feet over him now. He reached up to grab the papers. "Emi..." He said with a serious tone.

"Don't try to play Mr. Serious with me!" She giggled, moving the papers further from his reach. "You started it!"

Ryuu reached around her legs and pulled them out from underneathe her, causing her to fall to the bed. Ryuu smirked and reached over her to pull the papers from her hands. "Ryuu - score 1." He laughed.

Emi smirked. "What if I said I didn't care anymore then?"

Ryuu stared blankly at Emi for a moment. "You've been fretting for ages now, and suddenly you don't care? Yeah, alright. Sorry, can't fool this man." Ryuu stretched his arm out and flexed his muscles.

Emi rolled her eyes and smiled. "You say I will pass, right? Then I wont bother. I'll just enjoy your company instead.."

Ryuu shrugged and stuffed the papers into his pocket. "Good." He smiled and sat down beside Emi.

Emi smiled and pulled her hair forward to play with the ends. "So, what do you want to do then?"

Ryuu shrugged. "Now that I've given you the pendant, I'm not quite sure."

Emi laughed and got off of her bed, moving to the balcony that was connected to her bedroom and looked up at the bright moon. "There was nothing else you had in mind?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking past the 'you-are-officially-going-to-be-my-wife-soon' thing." He murmured to himself and stood up, following her out to the balcony.

Emi glanced up at Ryuu and blushed. The moonlight lit up his features and made him look all that much more handsome. She diverted her eyes and took the pendent into her hand, studying it closely thinking about the meaning it had to her and Ryuu. Ryuu leaned against the railing of the balcony and overlooked the village streets.

"R-Ryuu?" Emi asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" Ryuu slowly turned to face Emi.

"C-Can I ask you... an odd question?" She whispered.

Ryuu shrugged. "I'll try to answer."

"D-Do you think I could be the Kazekage one day?" She asked nervously, keeping her eyes away from him.

Ryuu shrugged and scratched his head. "I-I guess."

Emi sighed and nodded. "I-I figured as much..." She whispered under her breath.

Ryuu sighed and reached out to ruffle her hair. "You can do anything you put your mind to - as my father always says."

Emi smiled softly and looked up at Ryuu. "Like pass this stupid exam tomorrow?"

Ryuu laughed. "Of course you will...You won't even have to think about it, it will be so engrained on your brain."

Emi smiled. She hesitated for a moment before resting her head on his shoulder. "You're always speaking highly of me..."

Ryuu shrugged. "How else do I get you to fall in love with me?" He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I'm kidding, Emi." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "It's because I know you. We've been hanging out for over four years now, and I'm still a few years older than you."

Emi smiled and snuggled closer to his side. "What if I told you I was in love with you already?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'd say you're still to young to fully understand what love is." He snickered.

She smirked. "Like you'd know much more than I would."

"My mother has been training me." Ryuu rolled his eyes and laughed. "Mothers."

Emi laughed. "So she's been training you in love?" She smirked.

Ryuu shrugged. "The do's, the dont's, the what is and what isn't. What is right, what is wrong, etc, etc." Ryuu laughed lightly.

Emi sighed and moved her head from his shoulder to lean against the railing. "So then... based on what you've learned... where do your feelings sit about me?"

Ryuu leaned against the railing as well. "I gave you the pendant, didn't I?"

"So it represents what? Love?" She asked, keeping her eyes off of him.

Ryuu looked up to the moon and smirked as he gripped the railing with his hidden hand. It glowed a lightly yellow as a weak bolt of eletricity passed through to her.

Emi gasped and jumped back from the railing. She sighed before smirking and playfully hitting Ryuu. "D-Don't do that..."

Ryuu smirked and turned back around, grabbing her hand and sending really weak shocks through to her. Emi gasped at the feeling but didn't pull back as she looked up at him.

"What is your heart doing?" He asked as he sent more shokcs to her.

"R-Racing..." She murmured softly.

Ryuu smiled. "That's where my feelings sit when I think of you."

Emi searched his eyes and smiled. "You can be such a softy, Ryuu." She smirked.

Ryuu shrugged and let go off her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper, sticking it out to her. Emi took the papers and looked down at them before sighing. "Does this mean you're leaving now?" She whispered, a hint of disapointment in her voice.

Ryuu nodded slowly. "It's getting a little late, I should return home." He murmured.

Emi sighed and nodded. "Tell your parents I say Hi."

Ryuu smile and pulled Emi in for another hug. "I will." He whispered and hugged her tightly.

"R-Ryuu... c-can you promise me something?" She murmured against his chest.

"Hm?" Ryuu grunted.

"C-Can you promise never to leave me?" She whispered. "I-If that's not asking too much.."

Ryuu shrugged. "I don't think your parents would allow me to stay the night." He chuckled.

Emi giggled and hit him lightly, pulling from his arms. "Y-You know what I mwan, Ryuu..."

Ryuu smiled softly and reached out to caress her cheek. "I promise."

Emi smiled and walked back into her room, setting the papers on her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow then..."

Ryuu nodded and walked over to the door, reaching for the doorknob. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was seven. He pulled the door open and turned back to look at Emi. "Get a good night sleep, Emi. Be confident in yourself, I know you can do it." He smiled.

Emi blushed faintly and nodded. "Be safe going home."

Ryuu nodded and smiled one last time before leaving the room and shutting the door silently behind him. He walked down the stairs and met Emi's father at the bottom.

"She still studying?" He chuckled.

"She was when I went up, but I gave her a break from her studying." Ryuu smiled.

Ren smiled and patted Ryuu's shoulder. "So, have you made any decisions about staying with Emi?"

Ryuu blushed faintly and looked away. "I...gave her the pendant of the family crest."

Ren's eyes widened slightly but he smiled. "I'm glad, Ryuu."

Ryuu smiled. "Me too."

Ren smiled. "Good luck on your exam tomorrow then. I'll pass the message on to Yumiki."

Ryuu nodded. "Alright."

"Have a good night, Ryuu." Ren said as he opened the door for Ryuu.

After Ryuu pulled on his shoes and he made his way out of the house and took off for his own home, waving back at Ren. Emi looked out from her balcony, holding the pendent in her hand. She spotted Ryu running off into the distance and smiled. She decided not to call for him as she sighed contently.

**-Emi age 13 Ryuu age 16-**

"Why are you so dressed up?" Ryuu asked, raising a brow.

Emi glanced down at herself. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was up in a messy bun. "This is dressed up?" She asked - she thought it was casual.

Ryuu shrugged. "I-I don't really know." He laughed and scratched the back of his neck. His eyes drifted to meet Ren and then Yuimiki's. He didn't really know what to say, so he smiled sheepishly.

Ren chuckled at Ryuu and smiled. "Look after my daughter, alright? Have her back at a decent time."

Ryuu nodded and turned back to look at Emi. He smiled awkwardly before moving beside her and looping his arm through hers. "L-let's go...then..." He murmured and begun to walk forwards.

Emi smiled slightly as the two of them walked out. Emi's parents moved to the door to watch. Ren let out a sigh.

"Oh Ren." Yumiki giggled. "You know you have to give her up sometime."

He nodded. "I know... It just feels too early."

"She's thirteen, Ren." She giggled.

Ren sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"So..." Ryuu began to whistle, then cleared his throat. "Uh...you look really nice..." He murmured. "Like..._rea-_" He sighed and turned his face away. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and turned her gaze to the ground. "Th-Thanks..." She murmured. "M-My mother a-actually tried to make me wear make-up." She shook her head and stuck out her tongue. "I like sticking with my o'natural look." She smirked.

"No ruby lipstick?" He asked and scratched his cheek.

She laughed and shook her head. "Nah... unless you want me to?" She smirked. "It would just... prove as evidence though. Just one good thing that comes from me not wearing any - no evidence!" She laughed - she was joking, but his reaction was priceless.

His eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth quickly. "N-no! I wasn't thinking of that!" He laughed nervously and turned his face away. "I-I was just thinking...I thought girls liked wearing r-ruby lipsti-" His expression turned blank and he looked at her. "A-are you expecting me to...y-you know...?" He murmured.

She blushed and turned her face away as she shrugged.

"O-oh..." He murmured and turned away again. His heart was starting to race, wondering if he would actually be able to work himself up to actually kiss her. When he imagined his lips to hers his eyes widened and he bit his lip. He suddenly felt weird with his arm around hers like it was, so he pulled his arm back. He thought it would be better to hold hands, and he reached out for her hand, chickening out slightly at the last second and letting his hand brush against hers.

Emi couldn't help but to laugh. She sometimes felt as though she had to make the first move in order for Ryuu to do anything. She reached out and took his hand, entwining her fingers in his. "Isn't there something wrong with that?" She chuckled. "Even though I blush all the time, I'm still the one who makes the first moves?" She smirked.

Ryuu pursed his lips and turned away. He felt stupid now - he was suppose to be the guy! Not her. He decided that sometime that night, he was going to man up to kiss her so he had at least something that he started. They walked through the town a little before they showed up at the theatre. "I'm taking you to a movie." He stated and smiled, holding out a ticket. He wasn't exactly sure which movie it was, but he did know it was romance. He figured girls like romance, why wouldn't she?

Emi chuckled and glanced at the ticket before smirking at him. "A romance. So typical for a boy to take his girl to it." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said and walked into the theatre.

Ryuu laughed lightly and followed her in. They took their seat somewhere in the middle and began to watch the movie. Although Ryuu wasn't all too interested in what the movie was about, he couldn't help but imagine himself kissing Emi when the characters had kissed. Or when they fought, he frowned; he didn't want to seperate from her. By the end of the movie, Ryuu had thoughts running through his head that he never thought of before.

"D-did you like it?" Ryuu asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I did, thank you." She murmured.

Ryuu nodded and moved to entwine his fingers with hers again. "Good." He murmured and smiled at her.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "A-Are you taking me home now?" She murmured.

Ryuu shook his head. "W-well, I was planning on taking you to dinner. B-but unless you want to go home." He shrugged and frowned.

Emi shook her head. "N-No! I want to stay with you!" She blurted, then blushed.

"Ah..." Ryuu smiled again and leaned his head against hers. "Alright." He whispered.

She smiled. "S-So where are we going for dinner?" She murmured.

"A restaurant." He murmured.

Emi giggled. "You know I meant exactly..."

He smiled and kept walking. Eventually they showed up to one of the fancy sushi bars. He took her in and saw down at one of the tables. He just continued to smile at her. "I know how much you like sushi." He murmured.

She smiled. "I think you know me too well, Ryuu."

Ryuu smiled sheepishly and shrugged. A waiter came by and they ordered from the menu. When the waiter returned back to the bar part of the restaurant, she whispered to a friend, who whispered to another. They all giggled and watched Ryuu and Emi with 'awww'-ed expressions. Ryuu lowered his eyes to the table and fiddled with his napkin.

"They're watching us." He mumbled and laughed slightly.

Emi shrugged. "Isn't it expected? We're watched all the time anyway."

Ryuu shrugged and stole a quick glance from at them. They giggled. "They think we're cute." He whispered, reading their lips and hearing their squeaky voice - failed whispering.

Emi blushed faintly and shrugged again. "It's bugging you, Ryuu?"

Ryuu slumped slightly and shook his head. "I'm sixteen...I'm not _cute_ anymore." He murmured and sighed.

"I think so~" Emi giggled.

Ryuu laughed slightly. "But I recall you calling me _handsome_ the other day." He smirked. "Now you..." He sat back up and leaned forward, scrunching his nose up in a teasing way. "You're cute - adorable even!"

She blushed brightly and shook her head. "Y-You called me beautiful when we started this date!"

"But you're still thirteen...you can still be called cute." He chuckled softly. "Cutie."

"No!" She shook her head and looked down at her lap.

"Cutie-wootie!" He snickered and leaned back on the chair.

Emi groaned an held her face in her hands. "Must you do that?"

Ryuu snickered again, leaning back further. He felt the chair tip too far and his chair began to fall. He let out a loud yelp and grabbed the edge of the table, drawing himself back down on all four legs of the chair, and drawing half the restaurant's attention to their table. Ryuu's eyes widened and he hid his face in his hands, his face feeling very hot.

Emi smirked and laughed. "Now you can be called cute!"

Ryuu shook his head and looked through his hands at her. "Yeah? Well..." He took a glance to see only a few people now looking. He leaned forward and smiled at her. "Your laugh is cute."

She smirked and leaned closer in return. "Your blush is cuter." She whispered.

Ryuu pouted and leaned closer, their noses nearly touching. His eyes drifted over her face, taking in every characteristic of her face, watching as a blush formed. "You're just cuter in general." He whispered and smiled before pulling back again. "And I'd say your blush beats mine." He smirked and pointed his fork at her cheeks.

She shook her head. "I always blush. Th-That means that mine is just over used. Yours is rare - much cuter."

Ryuu sighed. "Mine's mostly from embarrassment. Yours is special - it's from me." He smirked again, watching as her blush brightened a little more. "See?" He asked and smirked further.

She pouted and turned her face away. "Shut up..." She murmured.

Ryuu snickered again and leaned forward with his forearms on the table. "So, a-are you liking tonight?" He asked.

She nodded. "Y-Yeah. I am enjoying it a lot..." She whispered.

He smiled and nodded. "Good." Then he leaned back on the chair slightly again. "Want to make sure my girl is the most content." He laughed lightly.

She just shook her head and smiled. After the food had arrived and they had eaten it, Ryuu and Emi walked back towards her home. The moon was high in the sky, the moonlight enhancing Emi's features as she walked. By now she had let down her hair and it now swayed in the small breeze. She let out a contentful sigh as she tightened her grip on Ryuu's hand.

For some reason, Ryuu had found it difficult to take his eyes off her. He'd steal dozens of glances when she wasn't looking. He loved how her beautifully long hair swung back and forth, and her white dress shimmering brightly in the moonlight. He sighed quietly and moved his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. "Thank you for tonight." He whispered.

She smiled. "No, thank you. You payed for everything..." She murmured.

"But thank you for accompanying me." He laughed lightly. "And making me look good."

She laughed. "Well, it'd be weird for you to go on a date without a girl." She smirked.

Ryuu laughed. "But I wouldn't have imagined doing this with any other girl. I thank _you_ for being that girl." He smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

She shrugged and smiled. "It was my pleasure then."

After a few more minutes, they reached Emi's house and Ryuu walked her up to the door. He was too distracted working up courage that he hadn't heard Emi begin to talk.

"W-Well, thanks for tonight." She smiled. "I'll see you tomo-"

Ryuu moved forward, sneaking his hand to the back of her head before pushing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened before they softened and then closed. She moved her arms around his neck. Her knees felt weak, she almost felt like she couldn't breathe. His lips were so soft and gentle against her own.

Ryuu was cheering himself on in his head as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. Suddenly, his knee's began to feel weak and he leaned his hand against the door to support them. His pressed his lips harder to hers as he moved his hand from her neck to her waist, placing it on her hip. Her face felt hot as she pulled him closer to herself, their chests touching. She moved her lips slightly against his as she felt her heart race in her chest - she couldn't believe they were kissing, and that _he_ made the first move!

Eventually, Ryuu broke away from the kiss and breathed in deeply. His heart was racing and he could no longer feel his body. He just stared into her eyes, wondering what to do next. Emi was blushing brightly. She forced her lips to his quickly before pulling back. "I... I um..." She trailed off. Her breathing was deep and she could barely feel her body - it felt like it was on fire.

Ryuu's eyes widened slightly and he pressed his lips to hers again, laughing lightly. He moved his arms around her waist and pushed her up against the door, wrapping his arms tightly around her as his lips moved against hers. She gasped and a moan escaped her throat, the noise only causing her to blush more. She closed her eyes and kissed back hard as she wrapped her one leg around his, her hands clawing at his back.

Ryuu's heart skipped a beat at her moan and he pulled back with widened eyes to look at her. His breathing was deep and had quickened, his face now a deep red. His eyes drifted down between them, seeing how her chest was pressed against his. With her body so close, Ryuu began to feel dizzy and he stumbled backwards. "I-I..." He swallowed and rubbed the side of his face, stumbling slightly. "I have to go..." He breathed. "G-goodnight." He mumbled and turned around, heading in the direction of his own house.

Emi stumbled for a moment before running to him and hugging him from behind. "N-Night... I-I'll see you tomorrow..." She whispered.

Ryuu froze from a moment, still feeling dizzy. He turned around in her arms and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in tighter. "S-sleep well." He mumbled

She nodded and hugged him tightly before breaking from his arms and smiling before walking back into her house and slumping down the door in a daze.

Ryuu turned back towards his house and began to walk forward. He felt odd, as if he were flying. His mind kept returning to how her dazed over eyes looked up him, how soft her lips were against his, feeling her heaving chest against his, and that noise- he shook his head and rubbed the side of his face again. He had never shared anything like that with her, and he wondered how she was doing after he left.


	5. 14 and 17

**-Emi age 14 Ryuu age 17-**

Emi sighed deeply as she as she sat in a tree, biting on the edge of a pen as she looked over her notes. She relaxed in the shade of the tree and soon found herself drifting off. Ryuu was walking down the path and noticed Emi in the tree. He snuck up below the branch and grabbed her ankle, yanking on it. Emi gasped as her eyes snapped opened and she stumbled to keep balance. She slipped from her seat in the tree and headed toward the ground. Ryuu laughed and quickly reached out to catch her in his arms.

"Whoops! Don't want you to get hurt now." He laughed.

Emi's heart raced as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "D-Don't scare me like that!"

Ryuu smiled. "Couldn't help myself."

Emi smirked. "Guess I know what type of husband you're gonna be."

Ryuu snickered as he placed Emi on her feet. "What were you doing in a tree anyways?"

Emi's face twisted in confusion as she turned to see her notes and pen sprawled out in the sand. "Well... I was studying.." She murmured.

Ryuu sighed. "You overdo yourself." He murmured and collected her notes.

Emi shrugged. "I'd hate to fall behind anymore then the three years that splits us already.." she murmured nervously.

"You're probably past me by now." Ryuu chuckled.

"I may be smart, but you have all the abilites..."

Ryuu shrugged. "You'r moving pretty quickly along yourself."

"You're still a jounin while I'm a genin..."

Ryuu stretched his arms above his head to grab the branch Emi was sitting on. "I can't just allow your brilliance to pass me." He gasped playfully.

Emi walked up and playfully hit his chest. "My brilliance already beats you. Just not my abilites. I'm only a taijutsu user... nothing more..."

Ryuu allowed one of his arms to fall and he wrapped it around Emi's waist, pulling her closer. "That's why I'll do my best to protect you with my life." He murmured.

Emi blushed faintly and turned her face away. "I don't ever want you to get hurt because of me though..."

Ryuu shrugged. "I would gladly get hurt to protect you."

"J-Just stop..." She murmured. "I don't even want to think of that..."

Ryuu sighed and rest his forehead against hers. "Four more years." He smiled.

Emi blushed and smiled. "Sure you'd still want me after another four years?" she smirked.

"We've lasted nine years. I think another four years wouldn't be anythign to worry about."

Emi smiled and moved around Ryuu to jump on his back. "I have to admit... I'm actually kind of excited to be your wife..." She whispered.

Ryuu moved his hands to support her on his back and he spun around in a circle. "Good."

Emi laughed and held on tightly to Ryuu. "You're making me dizzy.."

Ryuu laughed and stopped to lean against the tree with her still on his back. Emi smiled softly and moved to kiss his cheek. "So, since you woke me from my nap... what would you like to do?"

Ryuu turned his head so that he could look into her eyes. He shrugged and pursed his lips. "Well, my fair maiden," Ryuu smirked and reached up to caress her cheek. His expression softened as he reached up to place his lips on hers.

Emi gasped before closing her eyes, moving to rest her hand on his cheek. Ryuu smiled and pulled away, letting her slip to her feet and turning around to pull her into a soft embrace. Emi melted in his arms before smirking and jumping up into the tree above them.

"I don't think my dad would be happy to know you stole a kiss from my lips." She smirked, climbing up higher.

Ryuu shrugged and pulled himself up onto the branch. He placed his finger to his lips. Emi smirked and climbed higher. "How good of a climber are you, Ryuu?" She giggled.

Ryuu shrugged. "I don't know..." He murmured before quickly pulling himself from branch to branch until he was beside her. He leaned forward and smiled. "What do you think?"

Emi smirked and ran a hand through her hair. "You really are better than me at everything..."

Ryuu sighed and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Not everything, Emi."

Emi smiled softly and looked down at the ground to see their parents walking along the path, deep in conversation. Emi smirked and turned back to face Ryuu. "Wanna scare them?"

Ryuu smirked and nodded. He grabbed Emi's hand and jumped from the branchs' far edge. They landed feet infront of their parents and shouted to scare them.

Yumiki gasped before laughing. "Emi, I thought you were out studying..."

Ryuu laughed. "I guess I have a tendency of distracting her."

Emi smirked and playfully hit his arm. "He pulled me out of tree. I almost had a heart attack." She giggled.

"It's alright though, she is perfectly fine." Ryuu laughed and placed his arms over her shoulder.

Tsuki laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't want her getting hurt anytime at all."

Ren smirked. "So, you're done with the studying, Emi?"

Emi shrugged. "If Ryuu is around, yeah. He never lets me study." She smirked up at him.

Ryuu laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Don't want her getting too far ahead of me. I'm suppose to be looking out for her, not vice versa."

Yumiki smiled. "You two are such a good pair."

"M-Mom..." Emi mumbled, looking away with a blush.

Ryuu smiled and grabbed Emi to spin her around. "I'm happy with it."

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself there, Ryuu." Katashi stated as he raised a brow.

Ruu nodded and smiled. "I know, father." Ryuu bowed his head and pulled Emi back to his side.

Emi smiled softly to their parents before looking up at Ryuu. "Want to go somewhere else?" she murmured awkwardly.

Ryuu shrugged and turned back to the four parents. "I'm going to take Emi for the day, is that alright with all of you?"

Ren chuckled and nodded. "Just have her home at a decent hour."

"And yourself home at a decent hour as well." Katashi added.

Ryuu nodded and grabbed Emi's hand, leading her off.

**-Emi age 14 Ryuu age 17-**

"Murasaki, Tomi, you go ahead." Ryuu said and began walk towards his left. Across the field he spotted Emi's squad minus Emi.

Tempest was shaking her head violetly as she gripped Niimiki's collar. "We can't leave her!"

Niimiki sighed. "We don't have many options..."

"Girls, I will go after her, alright? Just stay here..." Miame-sensai said.

"No!" The girls both said in unison. "You're far too hurt!"

"I will not send to genin out on their own..." Miame stated.

Ryuu showed up and asked what had happened. They hesitated before explaining everything. Ryuu frowned and placed his hand on Miame-sensai's shoulder. "You stay with Niimiki and Tempest, I'll go after her." He said.

Miame shook her head. "R-Ryuu, I-I cannot allow that..."

Ryuu shook his head. "I may be considerably younger, but I'm nearly to your level, Miame-sensai." Ryuu said and nodded to Tempest and Niimiki. "Take care of Miame and get her back to Konoha safely."

Tempest nodded and bit her lip. "J-Just be prepared, Ryuu... We only escaped because she allowed herself to be captured..." She murmured. "She will probably order you to leave."

Niimiki nodded. "You just hurry back. Our squad is useless without her." She murmured and pulled Miame back towards the village.

"Be safe..." Tempest murmurmed before running after the other two.

The mission the girls had been on was a simple escort mission, however on their way back they were ambushed. Emi's quick thinking saved the other three, but it got her captured. All the girls had been hurt in the process, and currently, Emi was in the worst condition. Her hands and ankles were bound, a piece of cloth over her mouth. Prior to being knocked out, the enemies tossed her around and beat her up, each taking hits with their fists and then some with kunai. Based on how her head felt, she was pretty sure she had a concussion, but there was little for her to do as she closed her eyes again.

The men who had captured Emi chuckled as they sat around playing shogi. There was only three of them by now, the other five left shortly after thing beatings they took on Emi.

"She's a pretty girl. I think we should keep her." One stated.

The other shook his head. "She's valuable to the Kazekage - we will make a trade."

"I say we do both. Say we want a trade before we hand her over, then just take the trade and the girl and run." The other laughed.

The other two chuckled and nodded. "That is our plan."

Ryuu had followed the directions to where the squad had last seen Emi and followed from there a path that he hoped the people had left behind. It took a while but eventually he found himself at a small wooden shack, what seemed like three male voices coming floating from the building along with chuckles. He moved to the window and peered in, seeing Emi tied up. He gritted his teeth before smashing the window and climbing in, his eyes narrowed.

The males all jumped and then chuckled. "Oh! Is this your girl?" One asked with a smirk.

Ryuu glanced at Emi and nodded. "Yes, she is." He stated and narrowed his eyes further.

The one man stood up and pulled out a katana. "I think not. She's our leverage and our toy." He laughed.

"And she's my future wife. I'd appreciate you giving her back, please and thank you." Ryuu said.

The men all shared a confused glance before shaking their heads.

"Look kid, she won't be going anywhere with you." The other man said, quickly advancing towards Ryuu.

Ryuu gritted his teeth and ducked down, grabbing the base of the Katana and zapping the metal. A spark emitted from the sword and the man dropped it before grabbing his hand, letting out a painful yelp. Before the man could turned around, Ryuu climbed onto his back, making a string of lightning and pulling it back on the man's neck, searing the flesh before ripping it across his skin, cutting his throat deeply. The man fell to the ground, dead and bleeding, and Ryuu turned to look at the other two, panting lightly.

The other two males raised their hands in defence and stepped back as their dropped their weapons. "H-How can a brat like you... b-be so strong?" The one asked nervously.

Ryuu straight and balled his fists as it glowed a birght yellow. "Don't ever forget the Inabikari clan." He hissed and stepped forwards. "Now leave."

The two men gasped and quickly ran out the door, leaving Emi where she was. Ryuu moved over to example her and pulled the cloth from her mouth before pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"I... I've been better..." She whispered weakly. "I-I think I have a c-concussion..." She whispered, closing her eyes again and slumping in his arms.

Ryuu frowned and kissed the top of her head before picking her up in his arms carefully. "I'll get you back to Konoha quickly." He whispered.

"Please... h-hurry." She murmured, burrying her face into his chest.

After fifteen minutes, Ryuu finally arrived at the gates of Konoha and eventually made his way to the hospital. The doctors attended to Emi immediately, and after Emi was all fixed up, Ryuu was allowed to make his visit.

"Emi..." He knocked on the door softly and stepped in. "Feeling any better?" He asked.

She turned her eyes from the window to Ryuu. Her head was bandaged and she had bandages all over her body where the men had cut her. She gave a weak smile and nodded. "I... I think so." She murmured and closed her eyes. "How'd you find out?" She murmured. "Y-You're always seeming to show up a-at the right time..."

Ryuu smiled and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. He leaned down closer to her face before moving his lips to her forehead and pulled back, smiling gently. "I guess it's destiny." He smirked and chuckled lightly. He shook his head then and shrugged. "I saw your squad but not you..." He murmured.

She nodded. "Guess that would be a pretty good sign..." She murmured.

"Emi!" Yumiki ran into the room and quickly pulled Emi into her arms. "Stop getting hurt!"

Ren stepped into the room and stood beside Ryuu. He turned to smile at him and touched his cheek, mouthing a "Thank you."

Ryuu smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Didn't want my future wife being killed. You know, i-in case we agree to this whole betrothal thing." He laughed nervously and shrugged. "Because you never know..."

Ren chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You're a good boy, Ryuu."

Yumiki let out a sigh as she pulled back to push some bangs from Emi's forehead. "Oh my daughter..."

Emi shook her head. "The doctors said I shouldn't sleep..." She murmured.

"I'll keep you awake." Ryuu grinned and moved to the other side of the bed. He leaned down towards her face and moved his hands to the side of his hand, making weird antler-like things as he made a funny face.

Emi giggled slightly and blushed. "Y-You don't need to be weird..."

Ren tugged on Yumiki's arm. "We trust you to watch her, Ryuu." He chuckled.

Yumiki hesitated befoore kissing Emi's forehead and walking out after Ren.

Ryuu smiled before climbing up on the chair beside the bed and standing up on the arms, throwing his hands up into the air and waving them back and forth. "Oh, Emi~ Oh, Emi~" He sang. "You will be alright!" He tried singing in a high-pitched girls voice, but it came out cracked and squeaky.

Emi giggled more and blushed. "R-Ryuu... g-get down..." She murmured.

Ryuu laughed and jumped, doing a spin and landing on his feet again. He swept his feet across the floor and held his hand towards Emi. "Please, Emi." He said desperately. "Please, take my hand before my heart is ripped out!"

Emi blushed, not really sure as to what he was doing. She reached out slightly so she could grab his hand. Ryuu held her hand and dropped to his knee's before kissing her hand a dozen times. "My beloved bride to be - possibly - how beautiful art thou." Ryuu said and lifted his eyes to hers, pretending to cry. "You're crazy for falling in love with me." He smirked.

Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled her hand back. "Idiot.." She murmured, blushing brightly as she turned her face away.

Ryuu laughed and stood up, moving to the other side of the bed and taking her face in his hands. "It's fun to make you blush." He laughed again.

She shook her head. "N-Not for me..." She murmured, turning back over and closing her eyes. She was actually really tired, and even though she knew it was bad to sleep with a concussion, her body was fighting too hard against her - it needed rest.

"But I'm the only one that can make you blush, right?" Ryuu grinned.

Emi shrugged. "Not... exactly... but if that's what you w-want... to believe..." She murmured, starting to drift off.

Ryuu frowned and shook his head lightly. "Hey, stay awake." Ryuu said.

Emi shook her head slightly. "I... can't..." She whispered.

Ryuu frowned. "Stay awake." He said again and pulled her into a sitting position. "You're not allowed to fall asleep." He murmured. "I'll sing again."

She leaned to the side, her head on his chest. "But... I'm so tired..." She murmured.

"But you're not allowed to sleep." He said leaning back to she could rest on him. He wonder if he should push her off him so she couldn't fall asleep, but he always loved when she rested her head on his chest and hated passing up the opportunity. "I'll draw on your face or do something embarrassing to you." He said as he twirled her hair around his finger.

She let out a small laugh and shrugged. "I'm not sure if I'd l-like that..." She murmured.

"Then you can't fall asleep." He whispered and poked her cheek.

She giggled slightly and opened her eyes to look up at him. She blushed faintly. Like always, her heart raced when they were close to each other, there was just something about him that always made her feel different. Sometimes she doubted his feelings, doubted if her life had any meaning besides the betrothal, but it was times like these that nothing about Ryuu was questioned, that everything felt right - it was moments like these that she could imagine herself as his wife many years later.

Neither one of them turned away for what seemed like forever. Finally, his feelings began to catch up with him as her blush deepened across her face. His eyes widened slightly and he turned his face away; his face felt hot, and he wondered if he was blushing. Emi giggled slightly and turned her face away.

"I-I don't know if I've ever seen you blush before, R-Ryuu..." She murmured.

Ryuu's eyes widened more and he cleared his throat. "B-blushing?" He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I-It's just hot in here." He murmured.

Emi shook her head and poked his chest. "Admit it. I made you blush." She smirked.

"You didn't make me blush." He murmured. "I said it was hot in here."

Emi giggled more. "Ryuu you're too cute!"

Ryuu furrowed his brows and poked her cheek again. "Says the one whose redder than my shirt."

Emi shrugged. "I don't matter, you're the one blushing - you never blush."

"Does it matter than?" He asked and turned his face away. "I mean...it's not like it's my fault. You're...just...I couldn't..." He let out a puff of air. _Smooth, Ryuu... Way to get flustered. Play it cool! She'll think you're an idiot._

Emi just laughed. "You suck at trying to act cool. Give it up, you may catch me quicker." She smirked, keeping her face turned from him to avoid whatever expression he may have had.

Ryuu supressed his intiatial reaction and shrugged. "I've already caught you, my dear." He chuckled.

She shook her head. "Who said I was yours yet, hm?" She smirked.

Ryuu chuckled. "Well, considering how you act around me, the way I make you blush, the subtle looks I've caught you giving me, and the fact that you're wearing my family crest..." He smirked and shrugged. "I'd say you're pretty much mine." He chuckled.

She shook her head. "I could still back out..." She murmured.

"No." Ryuu blurted out. "I-I mean you could...b-but I don't want you to." He whispered and wrapped his arms around Emi.

She smirked again. "I wasn't going to." She giggled.

Ryuu sighed. "It's great knowing you're madly in love with me." He chuckled.

"...I still could though..." She murmured.

"But you wouldn't." He whispered.

She let out a sigh. "I'm tired. Shut up."

Ryuu sighed and shook his head. "I won't let you fall asleep." He said. "Oh, Emi~ You cannot fall asleep on me!" He sang with a crescendo, then murmured, "Literally." He laughed nervously.

Emi groaned. "You're going to be the death of me..."

**-Emi age 14 Ryuu age 17-**

Emi and her parents had gone on a vacation to the Leaf Village for a week. During the whole time Emi had missed Ryuu a lot. When they had finally returned home it was late at night - Ryuu would already be in bed. However, once Emi's parents went to bed, Emi jumped off her balcony and slipped through the streets to Ryuu's home, not too far from hers. She carefully moved herself up the side of his house and to his window. It was opened a crack and she pushed it open further to slip into his room quietly.

He was laying on his stomach, his one arm off the bed as he slept soundly. Emi smiled gently and moved herself to the other side of his bed before moving in beside him as gently as she could. She blushed faintly when she realized he was shirtless, but quickly shrugged it off as she moved her arms around his torso and burried her face into his back - she had missed him so much.

Ryuu stirred slightly as he felt arms sneak around his torso and something soft touch his back. The only thing he thought of was to protect himself. He pushed back before rolling over and pinning the person down. He stared down at the person below him, trying to see through the darkness to who the mystery person was.

Emi wasn't really surprised with his reaction. She simply smiled up at him. "Evening, Ryuu." She whispered. "Was this a bad time to visit? I can go back home." She smirked.

Ryuu's eyes widened. "Emi?" He asked and squinted through the darkness. His eyes were just beginning to adjust and he could make out the structure of her face. His eyes widened further as a grin spread across his face. "It's about time!" He whispered excited and slipped his arms around her torso, burying his face into her neck. "I didn't think a week would really matter..." He laughed softly.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you..." She murmured. "We just got home. I snuck here through your window..." She murmured.

Ryuu breathed in deeply, missing the smell of her scent. "I missed you too." He whispered and held her tighter. "Tomi may speak to you about a few things, so just ignore him, alright?" He murmured.

Emi laughed softly. "What did you do when I was gone, Ryuu?" She murmured.

Ryuu shrugged. "I might have been slightly distracted all week thinking of you." He murmured.

Emi blushed and laughed. "Exactly _how_ distracted?" She glanced to his shoulder that had a bandage on it. "Distracted enough to get hurt?"

Ryuu laughed slightly and nuzzled his face further into her neck. He simply nodded.

She smiled and kissed the side of his head. "You're just cute." She murmured.

"You're just too beautiful." He whispered and pulled back to sit back up. He finally realized fully that he was actually on top of her and widened his eyes before slipping to her side and leaning on his elbow. He cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly. "S-so...how was vacation?" He asked.

She laughed and smiled. "It was alright. I had never really been to the Leaf Village, so it was fun. I met lots of the clans." Her face brightened. "B-But ah... I couldn't seem to get you o-out of my head..." She murmured, blushing brightly.

Ryuu laughed softly and nodded. "We're lost causes." He snickered.

Emi nodded slowly. "A-Appearently...I-I hope it wasn't a problem I came here and woke you up..." She murmured.

Ryuu shook his head. "I couldn't really sleep anyways." He whispered and shrugged. "You were too much on my mind." He moved closer and rested his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her torso. "I...lo...uh..." His voice caught in his throat and he closed his eyes.

Emi blushed and smirked. "Yes, Ryuu?"

"You're very special to me..." He murmured under his breath and hugged her tighter.

She blushed and smiled. "A-And you to me..." She whispered.

He pursed his lips, he couldn't get his mind off of those three small words. He had almost said them, but he ended up chickening out. Why he felt so nervous to say them, he had no idea. He felt like a little school boy again who thought girls had couties, as if verbalizing his exactl feelings into three small words would somehow back fire on him. His mind was so focused on those words that he hadn't even realized that Emi had started to talk again. And he didn't realize as he blurted out, "I love you."

Emi stopped talking as her eyes widened. "Y-You... l-love me?" She whispered. "I-I mean... like... r-really?" She stumbled over her words, his words taking her off guard as she tried to compose herself.

Ryuu relaxed slightly as if he had a huge boulder removed from his chest. For some reason his words weren't wanting to leave his mind, so he nodded.

She smiled slightly. "I-I um.. l-love you too, R-Ryuu..." She murmured, her face heating up even more.

A smile crossed Ryuu's lips and he felt as if his heart was melting. Guys often teased him for how love struck he was towards Emi, but hearing those words come directly from her mouth at the moment made it feel as if the world had melted away. He pulled his head back and laid it on the pillow beside hers, looking into her eyes. "I love you...a lot." He laughed lightly, feeling more bolder saying the words.

She smiled at him and nodded, not able to say the words again to him. "M-Me too..." She murmured. She moved herself so she was laying beside him, the two of them face to face as she searched his eyes.

Neither of them looked away this time, no matter how long it went on for. Ryuu slowly moved his hand up to her cheek and caressed it gently, as he smiled softly. His other hand went to hers and he entwined their fingers together. "I think you should say those words again." He whispered.

She bit her lip, trying not to blush. "I-I should... should I?" She murmured. She forced herself a bit closer to Ryuu. "I love you." She whispered.

Ryuu's expression didn't change as he continued to look into Emi's eyes. "I love you..." He whispered again. He hadn't actually meant to say them again, but they were still stuck in his mind. He laughed and leaned his forehead against hers.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I... I don't want to go back home." She whispered.

"Me either." He laughed. "I mean...for you going home." He murmured.

"How upset do you think our parents would be if I stayed here for the night?" She whispered. "It's a weekend tomorrow anyway..."

Ryuu smiled and closed his eyes. "I don't think either parents would want you out this late." He murmured.

"But I'd have to walk home alone then..." She murmured. "I think they'd prefer if I stayed in one place." She smirked. "And I'm already here..."

Ryuu nodded and moved his arms around her neck, pulling her against himself. "And they rely on me to protect you." He chuckled.

She smiled and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "See? I clearly belong here for the night." She whispered.

Ryuu nodded. "I agree." He laughed gently and kissed the top of her head. "Definitely."

She smiled. "Then I'm staying." She whispered. "If I get in trouble, then I'll take all the blame." She laughed slightly.

Ryuu shook his head. "I'd be the one to get in trouble." He laughed. "I'm the older one."

"But I'm the one who snuck here and now refuses to leave." She smirked.

Ryuu laughed. "I wouldn't have let you leave anyways."

Emi grinned. "S-So really, I can stay then? I-I was partly kidding, but I really wanna stay..."

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed." He murmured. "B-but...you have to turn around." He murmured.

"Wh-Why?" She murmured, slightly confused.

"Uh..." Ryuu pursed his lips. "J-just...do it." He murmured quietly.

Emi gave him a confused look before flipping over so her back was to him. Ryuu took in a deep breath and moved forwards, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back against him, resting his forehead against the back of her head. Again, if only his blush happened to be visible, Ryuu had no idea. He closed his eyes, hoping she would relax. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable, but at the same time he'd feel awkward pulling back. He'd feel like an idiot. Emi blushed and smiled.

"You could have just said that..." She murmured, grabbing the blankets to pull tighter around them as she rested her hands on his arms, entwining her fingers with his. "I-I love you Ryuu..." She whispered. "I-I really can't wait to be your wife..." She whispered.

Ryuu smiled and nodded. "I'll make you the happiest girl in the world..." He laughed, then thought it over again. "'C-cause you've made me the happiest guy..."

She smiled and pulled his arms tighter around her. "You've already made me the happiest girl in the world." She whispered.

Ryuu grinned and pulled her closer into his chest as he pulled the blankets above their heads. "I love you..." He whispered.

Emi blushed. "I-I wouldn't burry us in blankets..." She murmured. "Your parents will get the wrong idea..."

"O-oh..." He murmured and laughed slightly. "I-I just usually sleep with the blankets above my head." He murmured and pulled the blankets back down. He laughed nervously. "Save that for marriage..." He mumbled under his breath. "Uh...So, h-how are you?" He asked and mentally kicked himself.

She smiled and pressed her face into the pillow slightly. "I'm fine. I'm warm and protected in my husband-to-be's arms." She whispered. "B-But I'm also tired." She chuckled.

"Then sleep...my love." He whispered and breathed in deeply. "See you in the morning." He murmured.

"N-Night, Ryuu." She whispered.

That following morning, Emi's parents rushed to Ryuu's home, saying Emi was missing. The four adults ran up to Ryuu's room and all relaxed when they saw the two sleeping soundly. Ryuu's arms around Emi with her laying on her back, her one arm across her chest and the other arm above her head. The parents closed the door and moved back downstairs.

"Normally I'd punish Emi for this... but I think we can let it slide this time..." Ren said, glancing at his wife with a smile.

Yumiki nodded in agreement. "I'm okay with that."

Katashi nodded slightly. "J-just be sure to speak with Emi in case something happened last night. Not to say anything did - I do trust Ryuu greatly - but you know." He shrugged. Tsuki placed her hand lightly on Katashi's shoulder.

Ren waved Katashi off. "We will ask, but I honestly believe nothing happened. Our children have been very responisble since they both decided to go along with the betrothal."

Katashi nodded. "They have." He smiled. "At least our work paid off." He laughed lightly. "If it continues as planned, the Sakura and Inabikari clans will come together as one." He grinned.

Ren chuckled and nodded. "Even putting that aside, I'm just happy to see our children so in love."

"Emi reminds me a lot of me when I was a child." Yumiki chuckled.

Ren smiled and kissed her cheek. "She does."

Katashi laughed. "Everyone says that Ryuu and I are basically identical with how I was when I was his age."

Tsuki smiled gently and place her hand on Katashi's shoulder. "It's actually quite amusing." She laughed softly.

Katashi moved his hand to Tsuki's back and rubbed it lightly. "Of course."

**-Emi age 14 Ryuu age 17-**

Emi, Tempest and Niimiki walked through town, mostly in silence. Tempest suddenly gasped and stopped, moving to stand in front of the other two girls.

"I have an idea!" She announced and smirked.

Niimiki and Emi both shared a look of panic. "Oh no..." They both murmured.

Tempest shook her head. "It's good! I sware."

"Uh huh, like all your other ideas, right?" Niimiki sighed.

Tempest placed her hands on her hips. "Are you two going to listen or not?"

"Go ahead, Tempest..." Emi sighed.

Tempest grinned. "Tomi has a sword I want. I need you two to distract the boys for me!"

"B-Boys? Why do I have to distract Ryuu?" Emi asked, a blush creeping onto her face.

"Because if he sees me, he will stop me!" Tempest rolled her eyes.

"Tomi and I broke up years ago, what do you expect me to do?"

"Use your body language?" Tempest smirked. "I need that sword!"

The girls rolled their eyes. Tempest however, wouldn;t let it go, so Emi and Niimiki had no choice but to do what Tempest wanted.

Emi and Niimiki found the boys coming out of a shop. Emi quickly ran up to Ryuu and threw her arms around him. Niimiki followed after and smiled at Tomi. Tomi glanced at Ryuu and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two up to?" Tomi asked.

Emi giggled and hugged Ryuu tighter. "Nothing."

Ryuu looked down at Emi with a raised brow before messing her hair up. "What are you up to, missy?"

Emi gasped and pulled back, putting her hair back in place. "Why can't I hug you for no reason?" She pouted.

"Because we know you're up to something. It was given when Niimiki smiled specific at Tomi. She usually smiles at me first." Ryuu smirked. "Yeah, I'm more observant than you think." He chuckled.

Niimiki shrugged. "I didn't realize I did that..."

Emi crossed her arms over her chest. "Anytime I try to be loving with you, you always think I'm up to something!" Emi pouted.

Ryuu laughed lightly before wrapping his arm around Emi's neck and kissing her cheek. "Typically, you try to trick me into sparring with you though." He whispered in her ear and laughed lightly again before hugging her tightly. "Fine, I'll let you be loving with me this one time, but you'd better make it good."

Emi blushed brightly. "Okay, one: I don't even have any kunai on me, and two:..." She lowered her voice. "I didn't mean anything... l-like that with them around..."

Ryuu laughed again. "N-no, I d-didn't mean that either." He said and moved his hand to hers to entwine their fingers. "I just meant try to be loving without being awkward with others around." He chuckled. "I want others to know you're mine."

Emi smiled gently and nuzzled her face into his neck - she almost forget she actually had a mission to do. Niimiki and Tomi's attention was on Ryuu and Emi, which gave Tempest time to sneak in. Using her kekkei genkai, she slowly reached out to grab Tomi's sword, slowly removing it from him. Tomi appeared to be oblivious until at the last second he turned and grabbed the shaft of his sword.

"No! Tempest! I told you it's mine!" He shouted at the air - Tempest and himself were more like rivals than friends, he had made sure to always keep his guard up for her.

Emi couldn't help but to giggle. Tempest soon jumped down from her hiding place and stuck her finger in Tomi's face.

"That sword should have been mine!" She growled.

Tomi smirked and stuck out his tongue. "Too bad."

Ryuu sighed. "Alright, now it calls for something more." He murmured. "I knew you were up to something." He whispered.

Emi blushed and laughed nervously. "I-I wasn't really up to something..." She murmured.

"You were trying to distract me." He whispered. "That isn't fair."

Tomi chuckled. "She doesn't need to try in order to do that."

"Exactly my point." He said to Tomi and lowered his mouth to Emi's ear. "That's why you need to make it up to me." He pretended to pout.

She blushed and smiled. "How?" She whispered.

Ryuu shrugged. "We've never kissed in front of them." He chuckled.

Emi's eyes widened as she shook her head, her face now beat red.

Ryuu laughed lightly. "Its pay back." He snickered. "Come on."

Emi shook her head. "Y-You want the k-kiss so bad, y-you kiss me." She whispered.

Ryuu shook his head. "You were the one to take advantage of someone so innocent." He frowned. "You have to pay me back." He murmured.

Emi bit her lip. "Meanie..." She murmured before nervously moving her arms around his neck and pressin her lips to his.

Ryuu smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Emi's waist, pressing his lips harder to hers as he glanced sideways at Niimiki and the others. He closed his eyes and sighed lightly. Tomi and Niimiki's eyes widened. Tempest simply smirked and moved over to the two.

"How cute!" She chuckled.

Emi broke the kiss, her face beat red. Ryuu glanced at Tempest and smirked before stepping between the two and connecting his lips to Emi's again. "Nu-uh..." He chuckled lightly.

Tempest just started laughing. Emi couldn't take it anymore. She broke the kiss again and charged at Tempest. Tempest gased and quickly ran away, grabbing Tomi's sword as she passed.

"Hey! Tempest!" Tomi shouted.

Both Emi and Tomi now chased after Tempest, while Tempest laughed. Niimiki sighed and rolled her eyes. "Killing Tempest is more and more tempting each day..."

Ryuu laughed and shrugged. "It can be annoying, but at the same time, it's fun to watch how flustered Emi gets." He smiled and watched as the three ran.

As Tempest made a round back towards Ryuu and Niimiki, Emi pulled out a sling and quickly tossed it at Tempest's feet. It quickly wrapped around her ankles and she dropped to the sand like a rock, the sword sliding out of her reach. Tomi quickly grabbed the sword and put it back in it's holder before looking back at Tempest.

Emi jumped on top of Tempest and narrowed her eyes. Tempest let out a nervous laugh. "E-Emi... I-I was kidding..."

Emi smirked and shook her head. She brought her fist to the side of Tempest's head. Ryuu moved forward twowards the two and scooped Emi up over his shoulder before running off. When they were far enough away, he let Emi to her feet and began to laugh.

Emi stared blankly at Ryuu. "I was about to knock Tempest out... why did you stop me?"

Ryuu continued to laugh and reached out to squeeze her cheek. "You're too adorable, you know that right, Emi?" He laughed more.

Emi blushed and pulled her face away. "Wh-Why are you laughing at m-me? S-Stop calling me adorable... it's just uncalled for and weird..." she murmured.

Ryuu finished laughing and rubbed his eyes. "Uncalled for and weird? Than what should I call you to describe how embarrassed you get when your friends tease you about us?" He chuckled.

Emi just shook her head. "Nothing... y-you don't have to call me things..." She murmured.

Ryuu frowned slighty and looked at her blankly. "I know you don't mean that." He smiled softly and reached out to caress her cheek. "You've told me you like - which I know actually means _love_ - when I call you beautiful." He laughed slightly.

She sighed and glanced at him. "W-Well yeah, b-but not adorable..."

"But you are sometimes." He laughed. "But you are beautiful."

"W-Well what did I do that made me so adorable just now?" She asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"You got so embarrassed when we were kissing in front of them." He laughed lightly and ruffled her hair. "It was cute."

Emi lifted her hand to point a finger in the air. "Ah, wrong. I got embaressed when Tempest teased me about us kissing. Not because we were kissing. Besides, I wanted to beat her up anyway." Emi shrugged.

Ryuu smirked. "That's why your face turned so red when I mentioned you should?"

"K-Kissing you in front of them wasn't as bad as Tempest's teasing..." She murmured.

"You can't even say it with a straight face." He laughed and crossed his arms. "You're embarrassed."

"Oh shut up." Emi murmured and shoved Ryuu playfully.

Ryuu laughed again and reached out to mess her hair up tremendously. "See, cute?" He said and stuck out his tongue. "Adorable even."

"No, no, no!" Emi quickly tried to fix her hair. When she finished, she quickly looked around and backflipped to get up on the roof above them. "Can't call me cute if I'm not around!" She giggled and ran off across the roof.

Ryuu smirked and ran around the building, keeping out of her vision until he got ahead and jumped up just as she was reaching the edge of the house, going to jump to the next. He blocked her with his shoulder, bringing her to a blunt stop as they both fell to the roof. Ryuu rolled onto his back and began to laugh, grabbing his stomach.

Emi pouted. "You're so unfair!" She scolded before hitting his chest.

Ryuu tried to stop before busting out laughing again. "Oh, Emi." He said and sat up, still occasionally laughing. "I love you." He said and smiled softly, reaching his hand out to place it on her knee.

She crossed her arms and looked away, blushing brightly. "I'm staying in my room tomorrow, and you're not allowed in..."

Ryuu smiled before tackling Emi over, hugging her tightly. "I know you would come out eventually. You hate staying inside."

Emi blushed and sqirmed in Ryuu's arms. "I-I will beat you up like I beat up Tempest - no holding back, I swear!"

Ryuu kissed her cheek quickly. "Even after I gave you a kiss?" He made an innocent look.

Emi shrugged. "Possibly..."

He kissed the corner of her lips and snickered. "How about now?"

Emi smirked. "Nope."

Ryuu chuckled before licking up the side of her fac and jumping up. "How about now?" He asked and laughed at her expression before running off.

Emi gasped and quickly wiped it off. "Ew! Ryuu!" She jumped to her feet. "Now you're dead!" She shouted before running after him with a small smile at her lips.


	6. 15 and 18

**-Emi age 15 Ryuu age 18-**

"Are you sure, Kazekage-sama?" Ryuu asked, raising a brow.

Kazekage sighed and nodded slightly. "There isn't many jounin left to choose from." He said.

Ryuu's expression turned blank. "I'm at the bottom of the list now?" He asked.

Kazekage laughed and shook his head. "No, it isn't that."

Ryuu waved him off. "I know, I'm just joking with you."

"Then I can trust you to come up with a team by tonight?" He asked.

Ryuu sighed and leaned back in the chair. He nodded. "But there is one condition. I want Sakura, Emi on my team."

The Kazekage furrowed his brows. "Sakura, Ren's daughter?" He asked. "The one you're betrothed to?"

Ryuu nodded. "I know, I know. It may pose as a distract but that isn't the-"

Ren stepped into the room - he had been just outside the door when he had heard Ryuu's request. "I better not have heard that you want Emi on this mission, Ryuu!" Ren stated.

"Uh..." Ryuu looked from the Kazekage to Ren. "Y-yeah. I just figured that Emi would be-"

"No. Absolutely not! Emi can only use Taijutsu, remember? She'd be a sitting duck!"

Ryuu laughed slightly at the annalogy before shaking his head and sitting forwards. "I know she could only use taijutsu, but-"

"I said no!" Ren shook his head. "She's my only-"

"Would you just let the boy talk?" The Kazekage boomed, staring at Ren slightly with aggitation and disbelief. Whenever it came to Emi being on a mission, Ren would always speak up and not shut up.

Ren bit his lip and sighed. "Sorry sir..."

The Kazekage nodded at Ryuu to continue. Ryuu glanced between the two and began. "I know she can only use taijutsu, but her IQ is incredible. She knows everything there is to know about basically every clan. She knows what they can do, what they use. She's know about all weapons and can identify the strangest kinds. She might pose a hindrance to the team, but in so many ways she can pose a huge help." He turned to look only at Ren. "I will protect her with my life, Ren. If I have to, I will use the inheritance I have been given from the Inabikari clan. I won't let anything bad happen to her, I promise you this."

Ren sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I-I don't want you using that, okay? B-But I guess you do have a point... I mean, her IQ is why you two are betrothed to begin with..."

The Kazekage quickly cut in before Ren could continue. "Then it's a must. Emi will be on your team. But..." He said and lifted his index finger into the air. "That will be the _only_ genin on that team."

Ryuu nodded. "I will find as many jounin and chunin as I can."

The Kazekage nodded. "Well, the sun will be going down in two hours, you'd better hurry."

Ryuu nodded and quickly left to put together a team. He found three jounin; Miame, Murasaki, and Akuso; and two other chunin; Tomi and Kasha. Once the team was in place, Ryuu made his way towards Emi's household. He knocked on the door twice before Yumiki answered the door.

Ryuu bowed slightly. "Good evening, Mrs. Sakura, is your lovely daughter around?"

Yumiki laughed and reached out to ruffle Ryuu's hair. "Why so formal, Ryuu?"

Ryuu laughed and shrugged. He shook his head to make his hair fall back in place. "Is Emi home?" He asked.

Yumiki smiled. "She's where she always is at this time."

Ryuu nodded and slipped past Yumiki to slip off his shoes. "By the way, you look lovely tonight."

Yumiki placed her hands on her hips. "What are you planning?"

Ryuu laughed and shrugged again. "Just want to compliment my future mother-in-law before..." Ryuu slowly made his way towards the livingroom door and said quickly while walking through the door, "...going on a dangerous mission with your daughter, bye!" He made his way quickly for the stairs.

Yumiki gasped and narrowed her eyes.

Emi sat on her bed, reading a magazine full of love quizes. She giggled slightly at some of the questions. Ryuu didn't really care to knock and opened the door before closing it. Hoping Yumiki wouldn't follow. Emi glanced up from her magazine. "What are you doing here? Isn't it a bit late?"

"I have a mission for-" Ryuu raised a brow. "What're you reading? You never read magazines; I thought you hated them." He asked and moved towards the bed.

Emi's eyes widened and she quickly moved the magazine behind her back. "J-Just wanted to see what this one was like..."

Ryuu pursed his lips and leaned down onto the bed in front of her, reaching around her back for the magazine. "_Really?_" He asked. "Then what is it about so far?"

Emi laid back so she was on the magazine. "N-Nothing of importance..."

Ryuu's eyebrow went up as he rolled Emi over and grabbed the magazine, fighting to pry it from her fingers. "What's so secrective about it?" He laughed.

"N-Nothing... don't bother with it!" She said as she tried to keep her grip on it.

Ryuu leaned down closer to her ear. "Emi." He breathed lightly. "Please, let go." He whispered gently. When he felt her grip weaken he pulled it for her grasp and turned his eyes to the page.

Emi blushed brightly as she covered her face with her hands.

"Your crush is seen walking down the hall. Do you: a) run up to him and gush about how handsome he is, b) admire him from afar, or C) turn away and head to your next class - it isn't like he's going to notice you?" Ryuu read and glanced over the page at Emi. "Well...?"

Emi stopped shaking her head and froze. "Shut up! Shut up!"

"Oh come on." Ryuu laughed lightly. "Go ahead, answer."

"No!"

Ryuu sniffled, pretending to cry. "B-but Emi, I-I'm dying to..." He sniffled again. "T-to know."

"B! Now shut up!" She yelled from her hands.

"Aww...you're not going to let me know how handsome I am?" He asked and frowned.

Emi blushed. "No, freaks do that. I only do that at given times."

"But you admire me from afar quite often, right?" He snickered under his breath.

Emi lifted her head and quickly reached to take the magazine. Ryuu lifted it higher into the air, out of her reach. "Well, thank you then." He said and winked at her before turning his eyes up to the magazine again. He cleared his throat and continued, following the line from the answer to the next question. "What do you like most about your certain crush - oh, this one is good." He laughed. "Okay...a) his muscluar, toned body..." Ryuu smirked and nodded. "Mh-hm. Mh-hm. B) His dazzling good-looks, and his charm, or C) all of the...above..." He slowly turned to look at Emi, his smirk bigger. "Be truthful now."

Emi blushed brightly and shook her head. She pushed Ryuu down onto the bed and tried to reach the magazine. Ryuu quickly wrapped his legs around Emi's waist, keeping her away from the magazine still. "Come on, don't leave me hanging." He snickered.

Emi glared down at him. "If I finish this quiz, will you leave me alone?"

Ryuu grinned and nodded. "Now...your answer, please."

"C..." she mumbled.

"So, you think I'm quite good looking and charming, and you enjoy my muscular body?" He clarified.

Emi only nodded.

Ryuu lifted his eyes to look up at the book again. "Third question...is...alright: You and your crush are alone in a room together..." He glanced down at Emi and smirked. He laughed as he watched her face brightened. "What do you do?" He asked and lifted his eyes to the book again. "A) Do you cuddle into him and try to stay close to him. B) Awkwardly try to entertain him while gushing over the fact that you are indeed alone with your crush, or C) Make a move and kiss him?" He chuckled and turned his eyes to look at her again. "We're one away from finishing the quiz."

"C..." Emi sighed.

"Well...I'm waiting then."

Emi smirked and leaned down to press her lips to his. Ryuu placed his hand to the back of her neck and kissed back. She pulled back and smirked. "Gonna finish my torture?"

"After another quick kiss." He laughed.

Emi rolled her eyes playfully and leaned down to kiss him again, this time with more force. Ryuu laughed lightly. "Alright." He murmured against her lips.

She smiled and pulled back.

"Next question." He read it over quickly and looked at Emi again. "Alright, for this one, think long and hard, since I can use this one." He smiled and looked back up to read it. "What is your dream date? A) A trip to watch a sparring match between two of the best Shinobi alive. B) A romantic dinner under the stars and a moonlight swim after. C) Just something casual and fun, not too exciting." He looked at Emi again and smiled.

Emi turned her face away. "Ah... B-B..."

Ryuu smiled. "Alright, good to know you're one for the romantic, lovey-dovey things." He chuckled.

Emi rolled her eyes. "We're done now, right?"

Ryuu shrugged and looked up to the book again. "Your results: You struggle between bold and shy. Your one to imagine, more than put into action. Step up to the plate a little, maybe you're the one that needs to make the first move." Ryuu's eyebrow rose and he looked at Emi. "Huh...it seems like you're the one to make the first move an awful lot of the time." He laughed lightly.

Emi nodded. "These things are never correct... I was just bored..." She then mumbled. "I didn't expect you to show up."

"So you wouldn't want to do more then, huh?"

"No!" She quickly blurted.

"But if I were to come up with some questions myself, would you answer?" He asked and smirked.

"D-Didn't you come here for a reason?"

Ryuu nodded. "Alrighty then. You have a chance to go on a mission with your crush. Do you A) decide against it, you have other plans that are important. B) have to think long and hard about it, it might be super dangerous. C) say yes right away, knowing that this mission is going to be very hard and very dangerous, but you know that you _will_ be valuable to the team, but at the same time there is the chance of getting seriously injured - but you know your crush will give everything he has, even his life, to protect you." His expression turned sober as he watched her expression change from playful to concerned.

Emi sighed. "Your crush is glaring at you, do you a) stop being an idiot before she tackles you, b) laugh at her and act like its a game, or c) run away?"

"What if the answer is 'none of the above'?" He asked.

"Not an option." Emi smirked.

"Then anwering my question with a question isn't an option either." He said.

Emi sighed. "Ryuu, what is the mission? Why are you asking me to be on it? I'm still a genin.."

"My request for this mission was for you, despite being a genin, to be on this team. Your IQ is valuable to the team, we need you to make this mission successful."

Emi laid back and sighed. "What is it exactly?"

"There is a group of rogue ninja, and the numbers are growing, that are going to try to attack the village. The Kazekage wants us to visit their little hide out - found by one of our village ANBU - and destroy them before they attack. They're from seperate clans, some unknown to the ANBU, which is where you come in. We need you to identify the clans and let us know all of their abilities. Basically, we need you to call out information while we're fighting to let us know what to do. Along with your taijutsu, you could give extra help to our team."

Emi sighed. "You just made me feel like a walking and talking book."

"The only book I'll ever read." He said and smirked, thinking about how cheesy that sounded.

Emi blushed and shook her head. "Idiot..." She sighed. "My father knows?"

Ryuu nodded. "He wouldn't let me explain my opinion with you being on the team until the Kazekage basically told him to shut up." He chuckled lightly. "But when he did shut up and let me speak, he understood why you were valuable to the team - see? You are valuable, Emi. You're such an asset to teams." He smiled and moved to lay beside her, pulling her into his chest. "You don't give yourself enough credit." He mumbled.

Emi smiled gently. "So, when is this mission?"

"We have to leave tomorrow morning." He replied.

Emi nodded. "Will you stay here overnight with me?" She smiled.

"Would you like me to?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'd really like it if you did."

"Will you parents let me?" He asked and laughed, remembering the last time Emi wanted Ryuu to sleep over and her dad made a fuss about him sleeping in her room.

Emi shrugged. "I wont give them a choice."

Ryuu laughed lightly. "I think they might know if I don't leave."

Emi smiled. "I'll say you're sick?"

"When I'm going on a mission?" He asked.

"Whatever, you're spending the night. I don't care."

"See, it's times like these when I think you're cute." He murmured.

"You can go home now..." She murmured, blushing.

Ryuu sighed and rolled over her to stand up. "Alright..." He mumbled moving towards the door. "If you _really_ want me to..."

Emi smirked and pulled out a sling from her pouch that was on her dresser and threw it at Ryuu's ankles. He tried to catch his balance but ended up falling to the ground. "Wow...talk about husband abuse."

"We're not married yet, Ryuu~" She sang before moving to sit on his back.

"Might as well be." He mumbled. "I'm seriously afraid for those years at times like these."

Emi smirked. "I'll be a strict wife, that what you saying?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt it." He laughed lightly.

Emi frowned. "Well, I guess I know you wont be home much."

Ryuu rolled, catching Emi in his arms and wrapping his jacket over her, hiding the top half of her body. "Nah, I wouldn't take you seriously." He chuckled.

Emi giggled slightly. "Gotta admit though, me keeping weapons around is dangerous for you."

Ryuu shrugged. "Just like my muscular body is dangerous for you?" He chuckled and then laughed. "I have stuff to use against you too, sweet-pie, don't forget that."

Emi blushed. The door suddenly opened and Yumiki leaned against the doorframe. "Ryuu, explain now."

"Uh...well.." Ryuu laughed nervously. "Emi tripped me and then sat on me to pin me down, so I was just trying to get out." He replied and shrugged slightly, still not letting Emi go.

Yumiki sighed. "You know that's not what I meant."

Ryuu sighed. "Alright...alright! I'll let her go." He sighed and pulled the jacket back, leting her roll away.

"What dangerous mission is Emi going on?" Yumiki sighed.

"The Kazekage wants us to stop a group of rogue ninja who are out to attack our village." He shrugged. "Emi will help with ensuring the success of the mission." He explained as he removed the sling from his ankles.

Yumiki frowned. "But... no chakra..."

Emi looked at her mother and frowned before lowering her head - there had been a rule made not to mention Emi's chakra since the last time she almost killed herself trying to use a jutsu.

Ryuu nodded. "I know, but it doesn't matter. Emi will be just as useful without much chakra. Her taijutsu will be more than enough to help out the team, and her intelligence will be more than useful. And don't worry, Yumiki." Ryuu smiled softly. "I will personally ensure the survival of your daughter."

Yumiki sighed. "Alrig-"

"Ryuu is staying the night." Emi murmured.

"Ah..." Yumiki stuttered.

"If you don't mind." Ryuu laughed nervously and scratched his cheek. "Don't worry..w-we won't...do anything." He mumbled.

Yumiki smiled and waved Ryuu off. "I trust you two. It's Ren you'll have to convince."

Ryuu nodded. When Ren returned home, Ryuu made his way down the stairs and kneeled down in front of Ren who was sitting on the couch. When Ren gave him a weird look, Ryuu bowed his head to the floor. "My generous father-in-law - I consider you thus before the wedding - I ask of you to allow my prescence to remain in the household until the morning sun rises in the sky, and I take your daughter by the hand and lead her to the village gates." He said.

Ren stared blankly down at Ryuu. "Yumiki! What did you do to Ryuu?"

"No, no, no!" Ryuu sat back on his calves and smiled. "My dear sir, there is nothing wrong with me; I'm just showing myself properly to thy lovely self." He smiled innocently.

Ren sighed. "So if I understand you correctly... you want to sleep over?"

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Ryuu said and patted Ren's knee. "I knew you'd understand perfectly! I'll just make my bed on Emi's floor and we'll-" Ren stopped him as Ryuu was moving to stand.

"I didn't say yes, Ryuu..."

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I didn't not double not stay, right?" He grinned.

Ren stared blankly. "You know, when your father and I came up with the idea of betrothing you to my daughter, I had no idea you'd be like this.."

Ryuu shrugged. "You're the one who grew up with dad."

Ren's mouth parted. "Wh-What connection does that have?"

Ryuu laughed and waved his hand at Ren. "Oh you know... mom says dad and I are a lot alike. You've shown dad such hospitality during those adolecent years, and now that generosity extends into your friends own flesh and bone. Dare I say how much I _love_ how groomed you look tonight. I say, I could use a lot of tips from you!" Ryuu crossed his arms and flapped his finger at Ren as a motion of pointing at his attire.

Ren leaned forward and rubbed his temples. "Damn... now I remember... you father used to do this to me when he wanted something..."

"Then I guess you understand my reasoning perfectly fine!" Ryuu grinned. "It's decided then! I shall make myself comfortable on my wifes floor!" Ryuu said announced.

"W-Wife's floor?" Ren lifted his head. "Y-You're not married yet!"

Ryuu shrugged. "Close enough. I mean, she has the necklace and it'd take something big to break us apart." He shrugged again. "Besides, I know you already think of me as a son-in-law."

Ren sighed. "Jeez... you're more of a handful than my own child."

"Don't worry about anything, Ren." Ryuu smiled innocently and entwined his fingers together, trying to look innocent. "I wouldn't dare touch your daughter in anything of those ways."

"Of _those_ ways... but you will touch her." Ren smirked.

"Can I not give her a high-five?" He asked and pouted his lip.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Ugh, j-just go away." He murmured.

Ryuu bit his lip and ran back up the stairs. When he was out of sight, he did a fist pump before moving to Emi's room and stepping in. "Oh, Emi~" He sang.

"Wow, he didn't kick you out?" Emi laughed, she was in a white nightgown now with her hair up.

Ryuu raised a brow at her change in clothing before moving over to her and wrapping his arms around her torso to spin her around in circles. "Nope." He grinned.

Emi blushed brightly. "H-Hey, put me down!"

Ryuu laughed before letting her down to her feet. "But I said I would make my bed on the floor." He said.

"No." Emi frowned. "I prefer s-sleeping with you..." She murmured, truning her face away.

"In my arms..." He said to clarify.

She nodded slowly.

He eyed her closely. "In that?" He asked.

Emi blushed. "I-I don't care..."

Ryuu pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "Okie-dokie... if you want to." He murmured.

Emi glanced at Ryuu and smirked. "Remember, Ryuu, one day you will get to see this body without clothes."

Ryuu turned his face away, a light blush moving across his cheeks. He swallowed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah...I will, but you'd also be at least three years older and a little more developed."

Emi's mouth gapped. "More developed? I'm actually very developed for my age _thank you_! Heck, I'm more than most!"

Ryuu cleared his throat. "I was referring moreso to you as a whole, your age and...e-everything. Not just your...c-chest." He mumbled.

Emi crossed her arms. "You're on the floor."

"That's where I was suppose to be." He mumbled.

"And you can stay there!" She stated and sat down on her bed.

Ryuu pouted. "You can't blame me. I mean, I am eighteen." He mumbled. "And well...you're-"

"Shut up! Don't say anymore or I'll put you on the balcony."

Ryuu frowned and moved to wrap his arms around Emi's torso. "That's not nice." He mumbled.

Emi brought her hand to the back of his head. "Neither is saying I'm not developed!" She hissed.

"Alright!" Ryuu sighed. "You are developed..." He mumbled. "But it's strange thinking about you...naked...at this age." He mumbled and turned away, his blush deepening.

"Well you won't be seeing me naked at this age!" She stated and stood up, pushing him towards her balcony.

"Well, I know that." He said and rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm going to turn into a rabbid sicko-pervert."

Emi smirked. "Are you sure, Ryuu? Sometimes the way you look at me says otherwise~" She sang and snickered.

Ryuu's mouth gapped as she backed him up towards the balcony door. "Well, when you do things like this, it makes me think you're going to attack me."

Emi pushed him up against the glass door. "Good way or bad way?" She smirked.

Ryuu gulped. "No way?"

Emi chuckled. "You and your crush are in your room alone, what do you do?" She smirked. "I got tonnes of ideas."

"Mind giving me options then?" He asked and laughed nervously.

She smirked. "A) She pushes you off the balcony. B) She kisses you. C) Tries something new with you. Or D) Ignores you."

"What's the catches behind b and c?" He asked.

Emi smirked. "B is quick, C... I don't know where it will lead." She whispered.

Ryuu let out a quick breath of air and leaned further back against the glass door. "I promised your father I wouldn't touch you in any of those ways." He mumbled.

Emi laughed. "I won't go that far..." She whispered and pressed her lips to his neck.

Ryuu gasped and shivered slightly. "How far is far than?" He breathed.

She shrugged and moved her lips lower.

"E-Emi..." He murmured and leaned his head back against the door. "You can't tease me..." He mumbled.

"Why not?" She whispered, kissing his collar bone as her hands trailed down his chest. "I do well at it..."

Ryuu shivered more as his breathing deepened. "T-this is something people do older...Y-you're still t-too young." He whispered.

Emi scoffed. "I have the mind of someone ten times my age."

"And a body not fit for someone not yet eighteen." He mumbled and closed his eyes. "You're taking advantage of my young spirit." He mumbled.

She smiled. "Are you _really_ wanting me to stop though?" She whispered, moving her lips below his collar bone as her hands trailed down his sides.

Ryuu bit the inside of his cheeks and let out a shaky breath. "You can't just ask a question like that..." He whispered.

"Just did..."

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "It's an unfair question."

Emi smirked. "Then I'll go with you don't want me to stop." She whispered.

Ryuu bit his lip harder and reached for the doorknob for support as his knee's began to feel weaker. Emi pressed her body to his as she moved her lips back up to his neck, nipping the skin lightly.

"H-how come you're acting so bold suddenly?" He whispered and turned his head to give her more access.

She shrugged. "Just felt like it." She pulled back for a moment to look at his flushed face. "You dislike?"

Ryuu shook his head slightly. "B-but what if your parents come in? Your father would kill me."

Emi shook her head. "Not if I keep my mind focused on his chakra." She smirked. "And as for my mother, she never comes in without knocking."

"I'd still get into huge trouble." He mumbled.

"I'll take the blame." She whispered and moved her lips back to his neck, biting down roughly but not enough to hurt him.

Ryuu closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip again. "He'd expect me to stop you." He said.

Emi sighed and pulled back completely. "You're no fun with this paranoia." She stated and walked over to her bed and flopped down. The second her head hit her pillow, Ryuu was hovering over top of her, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Paranoia gets screwed up in the face of pressure like this." He breathed.

Emi gasped and snapped her eyes shut. "S-See if I was on you doing this I could take blame, b-but this.. I can't take blame for."

"It's really hard for a guy to control himself, you know. You started it...Ren would understand how hard it is to turn away." He whispered and ran his hands up her nightgown along her sides. "Taking advantage of a guy like that is unfair." He said and moved his mouth to her shoulder.

She gasped and shivered under Ryuu. "I-I'm basically n-naked here you weren't!"

"You planned this while I was down talking with your dad. That's why you changed so quickly, right?" He asked quietly.

Emi shook her head. "I-I swear I didn't plan this." She whispered.

"Seems too convenient to wear such pajama's as these."

"I-I could change them if they bug you.." She murmured.

"Do they bug you?" He asked.

"N-No... that's why I'm wearing them." she mumbled.

"I'm referring to how much access they give." He whispered.

Emi bit her lip and turned her face away, blushing. Ryuu nodded. "See?" He breathed and moved his mouth along her neck. "I knew you were hoping for something." He whispered.

She gasped again and moved her hands around his back. "W-Well... I-I can't help it..." She murmured.

"Help what?" He chuckled and ran his hands over her stomach.

"I-I do have a boyfriend of eighteen years old, whose totally handsome..." She murmured. "It's not fair that I have to be so young compared to you... it's too tempting..." She whispered, trembling beneath him.

"But imagine what it will be like then..." He breathed. "When we can see each other naked..." He whispered. "When we can give ourselves to each other."

She bit her lip and shivered again. "D-Dont... say that..." She breathed.

"Say what?" He breathed and moved his lips to her collar bone. "I know you think about it."

She tightened her grip on his shirt. "A-And you don't?"

"You're the one who says you catch me looking at you every once in a while." He whispered.

Emi gulped. "S-So you really do then... I-I was just guessing..."

Ryuu laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. "You try to get me to look at you, Emi." He whispered and pulled back.

Emi looked up at him and laughed nervously. "I enjoy the rare times I make you blush..."

"Yeah...but remember, when you puff your chest out, there's other guys around." He murmured. "Keep it confined to us at least." He whispered.

She smirked. "Maybe I like the attention."

"You don't enjoy mine only?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's fun to rebel agaisnt you."

Ryuu frowned. "Then whenever you do that, I'm going to cover you." He said.

"No you won't." She smirked. "You're not _always_ around."

Ryuu frowned further. "Emi...you're mine, not others. I want to be the only one who is allowed to look at you like that." He whispered.

She giggled. "I'm kidding, Ryuu."

Ryuu moved his hands up closer to her chest. "You better be." He whispered and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

She shivered and bit back a moan as she kissed him back. "You're only mine." He murmured against her lips and pressed his lips harder to hers.

Emi nodded and smiled against his lips.

Ryuu finally pulled back and moved to lay down beside her, pulling her nightgown over before being tempted to look. "No nightgowns on the mission." He mumbled.

She laughed and smiled. "Okay." She whispered, curling up against him.

Ryuu sighed and moved his arms around Emi, pulling her tightly against him. "And I'd appreciate no teasing either..." He mumbled and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Can't promise that." She smirked.

The next morning, Ryuu woke up early. Emi was still asleep in his arms, her face pressed against his chest. Ryuu yawned and shook her lightly. "Hey, Emi...wake up." He murmured.

Emi grunted and flipped over.

"Emi." He said and shook her again.

"No..." She mumbled.

Ryuu smirked and rolled over her, pulling her to the floor with him. "I said wakey-wakey, eggs and backy."

Emi grunted and opened her eyes to glare at Ryuu. "I like my bed..."

Ryuu shrugged. "You weren't going to wake."

"You didn't have to pull me to the floor..."

Ryuu paused and stared at her blankly. "You weren't going to wake..."

"I would have eventually..."

"We need to leave soon." He said and yawned again. "I told the team members to meet at the gate at 7 am. It's 6:15."

Emi sighed and closed her eyes.

Ryuu moved to stand up, grabbing Emi's hand and pulling her to her feet. "I still need to run home and grab a few things. Plus tell my parents since I didn't get home last night, due to a certain girl." He raised brow at her.

She smiled. "You love me."

"Meet me at the gate at 7?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, handsome."

Ryuu laughed lightly as he moved to the balcony door. He opened it and moved partly through it. "My beautifully, _developed _Emi." He smirked and closed the door before heading home.

Emi rolled her eyes and smiled as she left her room to head to the bathroom for a shower. When 7am rolled around, the entire team was at the gate. Ryuu introduced everyone, although most knew each other, and the seven of them left the village, heading in the direction the ANBU had left the Kazekage. Along the way, they stopped at Konoha for the night. The team split up to take care of their own personal needs and Ryuu met up with Emi.

Emi sat on the railing of the bridge in the village. She looked down at the water, the reflection of the moon and her reflection staring back at her as a light breeze lifted her hair and circled around her. She had only been in the Leaf Village a few times, and if it wasn't for her love of Suna, she would live there.

Ryuu leaned back against the railing and looked up at the night sky, smiling slightly. "Hey...I have an idea..." He said.

"Oh yeah?" Emi smiled and looked over her shoulder at Ryuu.

Ryuu nodded and stretched his arm out towards her, smiling.

Emi smiled and took his hand as she jumped off the railing. Ryuu laughed lightly before pulling her up onto his back. "I think you might have more respect for yourself." He smiled.

"Huh?" She asked, now confused.

Ryuu laughed lightly. "You'll see."

It took some searching and asking around, and arguing with Emi, before Ryuu found his target with a group of people. He approached the group and waved slightly. The peopl stoppe talking and turned to look at the two.

"Hello there, again." Ryuu smirked.

"Ah! You! I remember you!" Rock Lee grinned. "How have you been?"

Ryuu nodded. "Pretty good."

"And his girl? Is this youthful love?" He looked up to his sensai and they both chuckled.

Ryuu rolled his eyes playfully. "This is the girl I told you I was betrothed to, yes."

The sensai grinned. "Ah! Betrothal!" He sighed. "Now that's a good start!"

Ryuu laughed. "Say, Rock Lee...If you don't mind, could I take you from your friends for a little while? I need you to talk to Emi about taijutsu."

Rock Lee turned to look at his squad. Neji just studied the two while Tenten patted Rock Lee's shoulder.

"Of course! Go ahead, Rock Lee!" She smiled.

Gai smiled excitedly. "Go get 'em, tiger!" Gai said.

Rock Lee grinned. "Thank you, Gai-sensai!" Rock Lee bowed slightly.

They shared a look of affection - one that Ryuu was familiar with between him and his father, although not as blunt - before Rock Lee and the two headed off together.

"So, you are Emi-san...from the Sakura clan if I remember correctly." Rock Lee grinned.

Emi nodded slowly. "You're the green beast - Rock Lee, Konoha's shinobi that uses strictly taijutsu..." Emi murmured, her arms over her chest - she didn't want to talk to Lee.

Rock Lee's eyes were wide with amazement as he stared at Emi. "Gai-sensai would be proud of me! I've become famous!"

Emi raised an eyebrow. "Ah.. sorry, dude... I just read a lot..."

"I'm in the books?" Rock Lee gasped. "I'm famous! Gai-sensai!" He cried with excitement.

Emi rolled her eyes. "You're in mission histories for Suna..."

Rock Lee was too distracted imagining what books he would be in.

"Hey, Rock Lee..." Ryuu reached out to pat his shoulder. "I told you she has a very high IQ." He said.

Rock Lee nodded. "And only uses taijutsu - like myself!" He grinned and turned to look at Emi. "It's a very exciting thing!" He grinned.

Emi glanced from Rock Lee to Ryuu and gave him a blank stare. He may have been like her in abilites, but in personality, not a chance. It was people like Lee that Emi would take out in one hit.

Ryuu caught her blank look at smiled gently at Rock Lee. "Sorry, let me just speak quickly to Emi." He moved further away, dragging Emi along with him. "Please, be nice." He frowned.

"I don't get what you expect me to take from this nutcase."

"Alright, he may be a bit overwhelming in personality, but he's grown up only using taijutsu. He had no talent with ninjutsu or genjutsu what-so-ever, and he's quite strong." Ryuu stated. "I want you to listen to him because I want you to see that you don't need chakra to be strong." He said and caressed her cheek. "Please."

Emi frowned. "Ryuu, I-I'm already over the whole... no chakra for Emi thing..."

Ryuu looked at her skepetically. "Really?"

"S-Sorta..." She murmured, looking away.

"Can you just listen for a little while?" He asked. "He can be a cool guy if you get to know him. Although, I was forced to spend a week with him on a mission." Ryuu laughed slightly. "But that's not the point."

Emi sighed. "I will _try_ to listen.."

"Will you for me?" He asked.

She nodded and sighed again. Ryuu smiled and guided her back over to Rock Lee.

"We're-"

Rock Lee held up his hand to silence them. "Yes, I'm well aware." He stated.

Emi rasied an eyebrow. "Well aware of what?" _How weird you are?_

"I'm sorry, Ryuu-sempai." Rock Lee said and lowered his head.

Ryuu raised his brow. "About what?" He asked.

"Many woman think I'm a really charmer, but I do not wish to cause trouble between you and Emi-san. I wish to remain in my youth, and not-"

Ryuu bursted out into laughter. He grabbed his sides and continued to laugh, lifting his hand up to ask for a few seconds. Emi had clasped her hand over her mouth to try adn hold back her own laughs as she looked away from Lee.

Ryuu sucked in a breath of air and supressed his laughter the best he could as he patted Emi's shoulder. "Well then, I guess I will just have to talk to Emi, won't I?'

Rock Lee nodded. "Yes, that would be kind of you." He bowed slightly.

"Emi,..." He almost laughed again. "What have I told you about flirting with other males?"

Emi narrowed her eyes. Normally she disliked harming Ryuu, but this was one of those times she felt it was needed. Like she often did to Tempes, Emi brought her fist to the side of Ryuu's head, knocking him to the ground.

Rock Lee gasped and held up two hands. "No, no, Emi-san!" He said. "There is no need for that! Ryuu-sempai-"

"Shut it before you're next!" Emi hissed, narrowing her eyes,

Rock Lee stepped back slightly. "We cannot fight here." Rock Lee said. "That is reserved for the training grounds."

Emi rolled her eyes and turned around. "See you later, Ryuu-sempai~" She snickered.

Ryuu groaned as he climbed to his feet. "That's Ryuu-_kun_ to you, missy!" Ryuu said.

Emi smirked and shrugged as she walked off. "Sempai bothers you, so I'm going to stick with it."

Ryuu stared at her with a blank expression before turning to Rock Lee. "Sorry, I guess this didn't go as planned. She can be a bit fiesty sometimes."

Rock Lee shook his head. "We will talk again!"

Ryuu stared at him for a few seconds and nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure." He said.

Rock Lee nowed slightly. "It was nice speaking with you again, Ruu-sempai. I wish you well with Emi-san."

Ryuu laughed slightly and patted Rock Lee's shoulder before running to catch up to Emi.

"He didn't get to tell you about taijutsu." He mumbled.

"I know all there is to know, Ryuu." She sighed. "I just can't seem to master much of it."

"You're not giving yourself time." He murmured as he rubbed his head. "I mean, you can land pretty hard punches." He mumbled.

Emi shrugged. "I've been hitting you and Tempest since I was four..."

"Then what do you call when you hit _on _people?" He smirked slightly.

Emi rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood for this Ryuu..." She murmured.

"Well...you know, I don't really appreciate you looking at others like-"

"I don't look at anyone lovingly but you, Ryuu." She murmured and ran her hand though her hair.

Ryuu watched her for a few seconds before sighing. "I know...it's just funny." He mumbled.

"Mhmm..." She murmured before sighing and dropping her gaze to the ground as she walked.

Ryuu sighed again. "We still have a little bit of time left, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to go to the spa..."

Ryuu lifted a brow and glanced at her. "The spa...?" He aked.

She nodded. "And you're not invited."

Ryuu frowned. "I wasn't thinking I wanted to go...b-but I guess if you want to." He murmured and scratched the back of his neck. "I'll see you later then..."

Emi nodded and turned down a different path. "I just need time alone..." Emi murmured, frowning.

Ryuu frowned and stopped walking as he watched her walk away. Finally, he turned back ahead and headed for the hotel.

It was a few hours later before Emi returned to the hotel. She was sharing a room with Ryuu and she moved into the room quietly. She glanced at his sleeping form before sitting down on the couch that was in the room and laying down, pulling herself into a ball. She sighed deeply as tears brimmed in her eyes. She felt so useless still, despite what everyone told her. She also loved Ryuu, but he was older than her, she felt like a little kid with him. He was already and adult while she was stuck at age fifteen. She bit her lip and tried to keep quiet as she cried silently, hoping Ryuu didn't hear her. Unfortunately, he had heard her come in.

"Emi?" He murmured from one of the two beds. "Do you feel better?" He asked and rolled over onto his back.

Emi let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah." She said, trying to keep her voice as normal as she could.

Ryuu frowned slightly. "...How was the spa?" He asked.

"N-Nice..." She whispered, a small hiccup leaving her throat.

"Emi..." Ryuu said softly and sat up. "What's wrong?"

Emi bit her lip harder and shook her head.

Ryuu moved to the end of the bed and stood up. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and he saw enough to move to where her voice was coming from. He looked over the back of the couch at her and crossed his arms. "Emi, I know you're upset; don't try to hide it from me." He whispered.

Emi let out a shaky breath again. "I-I'm fine... go back to sleep..." She murmured.

"Come with me." He murmured.

She shook her head. "I-I'm alright here..."

Ryuu shook his head. "Every other time you love sleeping with me." He stated.

"I-I... like the couch..." She murmured.

"Not if I'm in the- would you just talk to me." He murmured and moved around the couch to sit beside her on the edge. He placed his on her back and rubbed it lightly.

Her body was trembling from crying and she bit her lip hard again. "Y-You can already guess..." She murmured.

Ryuu sighed. "Soemtimes just letting it out helps." He whispered, and continued to rub her back. "I know it bothers you, Emi." He whispered. "But you're not useless or any less worthy than any other shinobi. This is why I wanted you to talk to Rock Lee. He could give you tips and show you things that you could use." He said.

"Oh please..." She murmured. "I'm below the expectations my father had for me. I'm a disgrace to the Sakura clan..."

"Your father loves you to death, Emi. It's hard to match just how much your father loves you." He whispered. "And I love you _a lot_."

"I-I'm not denying your love or his..." She murmured and flipped over to look up at Ryuu through the dark. "I... I just know I'm not what he expected..." She murmured. "Wh-What if our children end up like me?"

"I'll love them any way they are because they were made from you and me." He whispered.

She shook her head. "That's not the point. We were betrothed to ensure that my clans abilites and yours mixed to make soomething better. If I, the one from Sakura, cannot even match my own clans expectation, why would my children?"

"Does it matter, Emi? I don't want this to be just about the whole making two clans stronger anymore. I want this to be about us." He murmured. "I don't care if our children are a mix of freakishly smart and freakishly strong. I only want to live my life with you." He said.

Emi sighed and moved her hands over her face. "I-I don't care about it either, Ryuu... but our parents do..."

"They'll have to deal with it if we don't produce what they want." He mumbled. "It's not like they're going to force us to divorce after. I wouldn't leave you...especially if we had a child together. That would be plain _stupid_."

Emi let out a shaky breath. "A-And out age gap?" She murmured. "You're an adult while I'm still a teenager..."

"It seems a little old now..." He laughed nervously. "Especially when you...well...do things to me that are a little steamy...but soon enough, it won't matter. Three years will be nothing. We've grown up our entire lives with a three year gap...why is that bothering you now?" He asked.

"Because... you made me realize how young I am last night..." She whispered. "I... I don't..." She trailed off and shook her head, tears slipping from her eyes again.

"I didn't mean to make you feel so young, but it was...well...we've never really done anything like that before and I didn't want to end up ruining everything." He whispered.

Emi rolled onto her side and pressed her face into the back of the couch. "I understand..." She murmured, frowning. "It's my fault..." She whipered.

Ryuu frowned and shook his head. "No...Emi, please don't blame yourself." He said. "There is nothing to blame yourself with." He murmured and tried to roll her back onto her back.

Emi sighed and willingly moved to her back. "J-Just go back to bed, Ryuu..." She murmured.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He struggled to hold her down as he pulled the covers over them. "You're staying here tonight." He mumbled.

Emi frowned and moved so her back was to Ryuu. "Why? We got a room with two beds..." She whispered.

"I know you don't want to sleep anywhere else but here." He whispered and pulled her back against his chest.

She frowned and sobbed again. She tuned herself around to press her face into his chest. "I-I just... hate feeling as I do about who I am..." She cried.

Ryuu frowned and held her tightly. "I can't imagine what it must be like, Emi. I know you hate it, and think you're useless, but please, I don't like you thinking like that." He whispered and nuzzeled his head against hers. "You're loved by all, Emi. They love you for _you_." He sighed and moved to press his lips against hers quickly. "I hope you will see that someday." He whispered before bring her face back to his chest.

Emi frowned and cried into his chest. She tightened her grip on his shirt. It wasn't until ten minutes later that she had stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Still 15 and 18

The next morning, the team members all met outside the hotel. When everyone was ready to go, they set out of Konoha and continued towards the hide out which was not too far from Konoha. Once they were close by, Ryuu slowed the team down and moved out of sight from the path.

"Alright, Emi is going to tell us about the clans before we get into a battle with them." Ryuu announced and sat down with his legs crossed.

Tomi smirked. "How wonderful."

Emi sighed. "There are two members from the Yatari clan. This clan is genjutsu based. They typically use torture-like genjutsu that makes you lose your mind. They are not the best at ninjutsu and do not use taijutsu. They resort to a kunai dipped in poison if they have to." Emi explained.

The team members nodded, taking mental notes carefully.

"Any markings or whatever to indicate which are from the Yatari clan?" Akuso asked.

Emi nodded. "Green hair, and blue swirls on their arms."

They all nodded.

"Another member Ryuu said was present was one of the Kynji clan. This clan tries to master Fuinjutsu. Literally meaning sealing techniques... they can seal your chakra, people in general, and almost any object. Markings, no. Appearance unfortunately isn't defined. But they carry many scrolls." Emi explained.

"Kunikamiko clan..." Ryuu said absent mindedly, remembering the names the ANBU had shared with him.

Emi glanced at Ryuu before nodding. "Kunikamiko clan... There are three people here from this clan. These clan members possess an ocular ability that allows them to see your moves before you've even made them. They will be the biggest challenge. They also use ninjutsu and have no define traits."

"So, they can see what we're going to do and basically escape us." Murasaki clarified.

Emi nodded. "Not many people face this clan and survive. Because of their ocular abilites they see your chakra and figure out what your move will be. If anyone should face these people, it should be me. I don't possess chakra like you guys do."

Tomi's eyes widened as he looked to Ryuu then back to Emi. "B-But you just said-"

"I know, but I'm the only one who could face them..." Emi sighed.

Ryuu pursed his lips and turned his eyes to the sky. "I'll protect her." He murmured.

"Against three members who can see what you're going to do?" Akuso asked.

Ryuu nodded. "I refuse to be taken down by them." He said.

"That's not exactly something you can just say and do, Ryuu. It's not reality." Murasaki stated.

Miame sighed. "Emi will be fine. She's as fast as most of us. She's very skilled in taijutsu, I should know being her sensai."

Emi smiled gently. "I'm not weak, I can still fight."

"Yeah, but if you get hit, you're done, Emi." Kasha stated.

"I won't interrupt your fighting, Emi. I...I just want to protect you from gettig hit. If I pose them a problem, even if they can see what I'm doing, it'll be enough for you to slip in and end them." Ryuu said.

Emi shook her head. "Ryuu, you need to worry about the Enusi clan. They are water based completely."

Ryuu shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I can use something else against them." He murmured.

Emi sighed. "Well, there are another two from that clan...they use water based ninjutsu and shuriken. They have deep blue eyes generally..."

"And two unknown." Ryuu stated before standing up. "Remember to watch out for each other and to act as a team. It doesn't matter if you're fighting one or not, if a team member needs help, help. Rotating keeps the enemy at guess. Just be careful."

Emi nodded. "I'm going to stay back until I can figure out who the two unknown clan members are. Once I do, I will yell out to you guys. I will then move out to attack the Kunikamiko members."

Everyone nodded before sneaking back out to the path and towards the hideout. When they were closer, they spread out a little - Ryuu sticking close to Emi - as they made their way towards the giant hole in the ground.

When the ANBU explained exactly what their hideout entrance looked like - simply a big hole in the ground - he wasn't expecting this. They moved towards the edge and peered down. It looked like it went on and reached into a dark abyss. The team gave each other looks before Ryuu whispered, "Keep as quiet as you can. It migh echo."

"This hideout..." Emi murmured and glanced at Ryuu. "It speaks how cocky they are... expect traps..." She whispered.

Ryuu nodded and reached out to take Emi's hand. "I'll bring you down." He murmured.

Emi nodded and took his hand. Ryuu smiled softly and pulled her up onto his back before stepping over the edge. He concentrated his chakra to his feet as he began to descend down the holes' wall. The other followed closely behind.

"Anyone have any light?" Ryuu asked as they began to reach where light faded to darkness.

Miame made her hand glow a faint blue, lighting up the darkness a bit. "That better."

Ryuu smiled at her and allowed her to go ahead. "Be careful of any traps. Watch for any odd looking dark spots in the wall, little tiny holes, anything odd that might be dangerous."

Miame nodded as she slowly continued to move down the hole ahead of the others. As Miame continue her way down, she spotted a dark mark in the wall and moved around it, gestering for the others to move around it as well, suddenly, it latched out and grabbed her ankle. Emi's eyes widened. "Oh no.. Guys! That's the Kunimitsu clan! They can turn their bodies to tar!" Emi exclaimed. Ryuu narrowed his eyes before bringing his foot down onto the tar. Miame was able to pull her foot free and Ryuu began to run down the wall, the others following close behind. When he felt the air pressure change, he knew he was near the bottom and lifted his feet off the wall. Ten feet down, Ryuu landed on his feet and slipped Emi off his back.

The rest followed and landed on the ground, leaving two sets of footsteps on the wall. Ryuu moved his hands out and spun around in a circle, sending a burst of lightning bouncing back and forth up the hole. Ryuu turned to see one of the enemies lunging towards him and quickly brought his knee up into the woman's neck. She dropped to the ground motionless while the other was heading towards Tomi.

Tomi quickly pulled out his sword and brought it down on the man's shoulder. He cried out and quickly used his other hand to try and hit him with a kunai. "You, know, I think poison is cheating!" Tomi chuckled and quickly dodged before kicking the man in the ribs.

Akuso quickly reached out to grab the mans hair before throwing him face first into the concrete wall. He straightened his flak jacket before running his hand through his hair. "Well...that was interesting."

Ryuu pursed his lips as he looked between the man and woman. "Don't underestimate them." He murmured. "It seemed to easy for the Kazekage to deem this an S rank mission."

Emi cautiously bent down beside the woman, holding a kunai tightly in her hand as protection as she reached to touch the womans shoulder in order to flip her over. As Emi's hand was about to touch her, the woman quickly jerked and reached out to scratch Emi, at the same time Emi flinched and brough her kunai into the woman's neck before jumping back. "She's of the Dumio clan. They turn their hands to claws with their chakra and then dip them in poison." She murmurmed, looking at the female now gurgling in pain as blood poured from her throat.

Ryuu reached out to grab Emi's chin, pulling her to looking at him. "She scratched you." He murmured, examining her wound.

Emi lowered her eyes to the woman. "They carry antidotes in case they scratch themselves..."

Ryuu examined the wound one last time before moving to search the woman. He found a small jar in her pouch and held it out towards Emi. "Hurry." He mumbled.

Emi took the jar and quickly drank the liquid before looking over to the male that was still out. "Kill him before he comes to."

Akuso nodded and moved to kneel beside the man. He turned him over and reached down to grab his neck, pressing his fingers hard into his flesh. Before Akuso could do anything, the man suddenly turned to tar and disappeared. He quickly stood up and searched the area that was already starting to dim with the lightning bolt slowly fading.

A deep chuckle came from down a small opening before a loud squeaky noise echoed through the area. Ryuu narrowed his eyes and ran towards where the chuckle was coming from and found a door. He opened it and quickly braced himself as he moved through the litted hallway. No one was around.

Emi watched Ryuu for amoment before looking at Akuso. "He will flee and return at the worst time. Come with us, he will show up." She murmured and ran after Ryuu.

Akuso watched as Emi moved away before crossing his arms and chuckling lightly. Murasaki moved to stand bside Akuso and looked at him questioningly.

Akuso sighed and shook his head. "Those two are quite the team." He whispered.

Murasaki laughed lightly and nodded. "They did grow up together. It doesn't surprise me that they work well together."

Akuso nodded before following after the others. They walked down a brightly litted hallway that seemed a bit to fancy for a hideout of rogue ninja. Ryuu led the way, carefully making his way towards the door at the end of the hallway. Once he was only a few yards away, the door began to open and two people stepped out, moving to stand beside each other with their hands on their hips. They looked identical, either twins or clones. It was evident they were from the Yatari clan; green hair with blue swirls covering their arms, just as Emi had indicated.

Murasaki stepped forward and narrowed her eyes. "They've already started the genjutsu, beware." She whispered.

Emi gritted her teeth. "They do it separately... We wont be sharing the same torture..."

"We won't be sharing any torture." Murasaki stated before stepping back. "They're just an illusion." She said and glanced around herself. She groaned as her eyes drifted towards the two and she shook her head. "If I tell you to move, move." She whispered. "And keep as quiet as you can." She stepped aside and ducked slightly before turnign her head towards her team. She looked towards Tomi and waved her hand backwards. "They're fairly hard to see, but if you get caught by one, your torture starts." She gasped and quickly jumped forwards, before ducking down and moving to the side. She let out a silent breath and moved to press herself against the wall. "Get against the wall." She lipped to the others. They did and she said, and they all remained quiet.

After a few seconds, Murasaki moved from the wall, moving towards the two illusions while ducking the invisible masses of chakra spirit-like worms. The two Yatari's noticed Murasaki advancing and narrowed their eyes.

"You're good." The woman on the right stated.

Murasaki kept quiet, slowly making her way towards them.

The right turned to the left and shrugged. "One genjutsu user. This might be easier than we thought, sister."

The left nodded. "Don't underestimate her though. She's strong willed." The left stated.

The right nodded. "Well then, we'll meet you later. Thank you for your time." She said and the two faded away.

Murasaki reached out to grab the one girls arms, but her hand slipped through. She gritted her teeth and looked around, the spirits were still there in the hall with them, moving down towards the other end of the hall. She moved towards the door until she was out of the way of the spirits and pointed towards Emi, motioning her to move forward and keep low.

Emi nodded and moved forward, keeping low as she moved towards Murasaki. Murasaki carefully guided Emi through the mine field of spirits carefully. When her foot slide, causing a slight brushing sound, the spirit that was moving past her knee jerked slightly and quickly turned towards her foot.

"Emi! Watch out!" Murasaki shouted.

Ryuu's eyes widened and he quickly moved forwards towards Emi. Just as the spirit was about to touch Emi, Murasaki lunged forward and through herself into a group of spirits. All the others fade away as the five surrounding Murasaki consumed Murasaki's body and held her tightly. They began to fade into a very dark pale purple as they sunk their teeth deeply into Murasaki's flesh, causing her to scream out in pain.

Miame's eyes widened as she hesitated to step forward when Emi gripped her arm. "Don't. You'll get caught to.."

Miame gritted her teeth and lowered her head.

Ryuu had his arms around Emi as he watched Murasaki with horror. He gritted his teeth and held Emi closer. After a short while, the spirits left and Murasaki collapssed to the ground. Miame didn't hesiate to run to her side. She dropped to her knees and moved Murasaki onto her back, her eyes widening. "M-Murasaki..." Her body was covered in bitemarks that were gushing blood.

Murasaki let out a painful groan as she moved her hands to her stomach. "That..." She groaned again. "I wasn't...expecting." She rolled onto her side and bit the inside of her cheeks. She felt so immensely lightheaded. It felt as if her body was on fire.

"I-I thought you said they used genjutsu..." Kasha murmured to Emi.

Emi shook her head. "Th-That's... what I believed... unless..."

Murasaki let out a shaky breath and sucked in a deep breath of air. "I-it was genjutsu up until the point...t-they touched me." She groaned. "I-I've heard of t-this before." She screamed out and gripped her side harder. "I-it's genjutsu a-and ninjutsu partly mixed." She groaned again. "I-it's extremely difficult..."

Emi gritted her teeth. "I should have known that! I read that even though they use genjutsu and ninjutsu separately, they like to be tricky and figured out ways to manipulate it!" She clenched her fists, her only reason to be there was her knowledge, yet she couldn't even get all her facts straight.

Ruu reached out to ruffle Emi's hair. "It's fine, you know now." He whispered and smiled gently before returning his face to Murasaki.

After a few minutes, Murasaki finally sat up. She struggled to her feet with the help of Miame, her knee's shaking considerably. "I-it'll pass soon." She said and groaned.

Emi sighed she would dwell on her mistake later, right now they needed to move. "We need to keep moving..."

Murasaki nodded. Akuso moved to stand in front of her and pulled her up onto his back. "Let me nkow if you need anything." He murmured.

Murasaki nodded and moved her arms around his neck for support, although her grip was weak. "Thanks." She whispered.

Akuso nodded and followed as Ryuu opened the hall door and moved through it. He was caught off guard when someone tackled him to the ground. He gritted his teeth and moved his hand up to punch the person, but they only dodged.

Emi's eyes widened as she quickly ran towards the male who had tackled Ryuu but before she could reach them, the man wrapped his arm around Ryuu's neck and pulled him backwards down the hall.

Ryuu groaned and gripped his sleeve to pull the guys arm back, but he only tightened his grip.

"I'm guessing this is one of the Kunikamiko clan members?" Tomi asked as he ran up beside Emi.

Emi nodded. "These ones will have to be left to me..."

Ryuu tried to breath in, but he couldn't get enough air. He concentrated his chakra into his fist and tried to punch the guy in his side, but he quickly reached down to grabbed Ryuu's wrist. When Ryuu tried moving his other hand, the guy let go of his neck and moved to grab both of Ryuu's wrist before twisting his legs around Ryuu's and pinning him to the ground.

Ryuu's face was being pressed into the ground and he let out a loud groan, trying to move out from udner the mans blunt weight.

he man loked up towards the others and smirked. "Hey there, welcome to our hideout." He said. "My name is Kunikamiko Jumio, I'll be your host." His smirk widened.

Emi gritted her teeth. "Bastard."

Tomi sighed and stopped along side Emi. "So... you're the leader of it all?"

Jumio let out a hearty laugh. "No, no, no!" He said. "Here, we _all_ are the leaders. No one is designated - it's too much of a prideful position." He chuckled. "Things like this happen..." He motioned down at Ryuu beneath himself. "The leader gets captured and now the team doesn't know what to do. What's the point in that?"

Ryuu let out a groan and tried wiggling beneath Jumio.

"Ah, ah, ah" Jumio said an shook his head. "You do that, and I'll slit your throat before you can even work up enough chakra."

Ryuu narrowed his eyes and allowed himself to relax slightly.

Emi gritted her teeth. "Who said no one knows what to do?" Emi then smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, your focus is on saving your leader, is it not?" Jumio said and smirked. "If one leader dies, it doesn't matter here because there are others. Everyones a leader, so it doesn't matter if one dies. You've already killed one, and guess what - we're over it."

Emi shook her head and laughed. "Our focus isn't on saving our leader. Our focus is on killing you and your friends and the rest of us leaving here safely." Emi shrugged. "I already have a plan." She smirked and stuck out her tongue playfully.

Jumio smirked. "But if your leader says to do something, then it;s your responsibility to obey. If you don't, well, you're disobeying the leader above your leader - the Kazekage I presume from your headband - and you're putting you and your team in danger." He stated.

Emi laughed again. "Okay, one: I never listen to him. Two: the Kazekage knows me well, and three: I know what I'm doing." Emi smirked and glanced at Tomi who shrugged in return. "Just release him and save me from getting a headache..." Emi sighed.

Jumio smirked. "I'm sorry, little girl, we don't run that way here." He chuckled.

Emi groaned. "I hate when you people make me do this..." She said under her breath. Emi turned her eyes to Kasha and nodded.

Kasha stepped closer to Jumio and smirked, preparing her chakra for a ninjutsu. Emi knew that Jumio would see the jutsu and prepare himself, but she also knew that their eyes could only take in so much at a time. She was hoping that if everyone went to attack at once, it would give her the chance to slip in and use her taijutsu.

Jumio only smirked as he watched the shinobi in front of him. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" He asked and smirked, quickly moving back and dragging Ryuu back by his ankle.

Emi then glanced at Miame. Miame believed she had caught on and started to form hand seals of her own. The others soon followed suit. Emi smirked and waved slightly to Jumio before disappearing.

Jumio smirked and let out a small chuckle as two others appeared beside him, one male and one female. "Come on, little girl." Jumio said an chuckled again.

"She's not that little." Kasha smirked.

"You don't realize what you're dealing with." Tomi chuckled.

"Oh, don't think don't know. We think it's odd, but it'll pose us a challenge for once. It's hard to know what she's going to do since we can't even sense her chakra. She hardly has any, but you..." He nodded forwards and smirked.

The man and woman standing beside him smirked as they moved forwards.

"It's my pleasure." They said in unison.

Kasha narrowed her eyes at the three. She didn't think the other two showing up was part of Emi's plan. She just hoped Emi had another plan forming in her amazing mind.

The woman quickly advanced towards Kasha, forming a hand seal while the man headed towards Tomi.

Kasha gritted her teeth and quickly formed hand seals of her own.

Tomi brought his sword forward and narrowed his eyes. The man quickly ducked under the sword and brought the palms of his hands up towards Tomi's chest.

The woman smirked as she brought her foot down across her hands, causing her to break the jutsu.

Tomi gasped and quickly tried to jump back, Miame jumping in and attempting to land a hit on the man.

Kasha growled and quickly tried to fight back against the woman with taijutsu.

Akuso had moved to put Murasaki on the ground before moving to help Kasha. Just as the woman was going to bring her heel into Kasha's side, Akuso jumped in, grabbing her foot and swinging her around towards the wall. She caught herself and pushed back off the wall, making a few more handseals.

The man almost dodged Miame's hit, but she managed to get his leg. He quickly recovered before lunging at Miame with full force, toppling her to the ground.

Jumio slowly moved his eyes around, looking for Emi as he held on tightly to Ryuu. Ryuu gritted his teeth and quickly brought his foot hard down onto Jumio's. It allowed for a quick release from Jumio and Ryuu ducked under Jumio, sliding backwards. Jumio gritted his teeth and turned around to bring his fist down onto Ryuu shoulder. Ryuu didn't fight it and fell backwards to the ground before rolling over and moving to bring his foot up into Jumio's chest. He jumped backwards, only to take a hit from Emi who finally reapeared.

Emi had a kunai in each hand that she had dipped in poision and stabed the weapons into Jumio's back before quickly jumping back and into the shadows again.

Jumio winced and pulled the kunai's out of his back. He looked at the tips, smeared liquid all over them. His eyes lifted to Ryuu who was watching him carefully. He could feel the poison slowly spreading through his body and he only chuckled. "Oh, little, little girl." He murmured and glanced over his shoulder. She was gone. He turned back before whipping the kunai's at Ryuu.

Ryuu's eyes widened and he went to dodge the kunai's. He managed to dodged one, but the other plunged into his shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain before backing away.

Jumio chuckled and quickly moved forward towards Ryuu. He trie to escape, and tried to grab Jumio's wrist to use some kind of jutsu, but Jumio quickly pulled his wrist back and caught Ryuu's throat with his foot, pinning him to the ground.

Ryuu's eyes widened and he grabbed Jumio's leg, his hands glowing a light yellow. Jumio quickly brought his foot back before slamming it down into Ryuu's throat again, basically knocking Ryuu out. "Come out, chicky." Jumio said.

Emi bit her lip. She was hidden in the shadows and watched in horror as Jumio attacked Ryuu. She needed to get her antidote to Ryuu quickly. She could stay back and wait for Jumio to fall, but then it would be too late for Ryuu. She had no choice but to run in and hope she could time herself perfectly. Emi let out a shaky breath before jumping down and wrapping her legs around Jumio's neck, quickly plunging a kunai deep into his throat and pulling it through, wincing at the noise and feeling it left in her hands.

Jumio's blood poured over Emi's hands as he fell to the ground. She quickly jumped off of him and ran over to Ryuu, dropping down in front of him on her knees. He was barely conscious and his breathing was ragged. She quickly moved him onto his back and pulled out a small vile, putting it to his lips and tipping it forward. Emi waited a moment before moving back to her feet and looking over at the others who were having difficulty with the other enemies. She let out a shaky breath before disappearing into the shadows again.

The woman chuckled as she moved quickly towards Kasha, slamming her foot into her side before grabbing Akuso's wrist and moving to pin him to the ground. He quickly reached up to grab her throat when she brought her fists down onto his chest.

Emi let out another breath as she jumped down to try and attack the woman, however she found herself grabbed by the throat and thrown up against the wall. She gritted her teeth and tried to breathe as she looked at the male. Miame and Tomi were already down and out, unable to fight.

The man chuckled and leaned forward, moving his mouth near her ear. "Pathetic." He whispered and tightened his grip. He pulled back and smirked, moving his other hand back as he began to turn a dark red. Just before his fist collided with Emi's stomach, the man was tackled to the ground by Murasaki.

She winced in pain as the two rolled to the ground, she pinning him down. He winced at first before smirking. "You're still we-"

Before he could finished, she brought her forehead down, slamming it against his and knocking him out. Her head now pounded and she rolled over to the side, grabbing her head and pain and let out a few loud groans.

"E-Emi! E-end him now!" she screamed and brought her knee's to her chest as she tried to get her head to stop pounding.

Emi nodded and stumbled over to the man before bringing her kunai down into his throat, blood splashing against her face as she stood back up and looked over at the female. "We've only killed three of ten... at this right, we wont survive..." Emi frowned.

"A little help here!" Akuso shouted as he struggled beneath the woman's hold.

Emi's eyes widened and she quickly ran over to the woman. As the woman went to stop Emi, she ducked and brought her foot into the womans neck, causing her to release Akuso and narrow her eyes at Emi as she tried to keeping her breathing regular. Emi then smirked at the woman as she charged at her again, as the woman went to strike, Emi slid under her legs and swiftly brought her kunai and stabbed it in the womans back, quickly reaching her other hand up to grab the womans hair and pulled back as she used her foot to push the kunai deeper into the womans flesh.

The woman screamed out in pain as the kunai was plunged deeper into her body. Her body suddenly felt numb, so she thought of the only things she had left that she could do. She was falling, she quickly spun around aiming her head to slam it into Emi' 's eyes widened as she quickly tried to think of a way to escape the attack.

Just before their heads collided, the woman was tackled to the ground by Ryuu. He gritted his teeth and braced himself as he slide across the floor. His breathing was still ragged from the kick to the throat he recieved from Jumio.

It took Emi a moment to snap herself from her shock before she stumbled to her feet and ran after Ryuu. Emi quickly knelt down beside Ryuu and the woman before pulling a kunai across her throat. She panted slightly as she looked up at Ryuu. "Y-You okay?" She murmured.

Ryuu sucked in a sharp ragged breath and reached up to grab Emi's wrist. "E-Emi..y-you're hurt..." He winced and gritted his teeth. He hadn't been able to see anything Emi had done, so the blood covering her was quite the shock to him. A tear slipped from his eyes and he closed his eyes to push the tears back.

Emi reached out to touch his cheek and shook her head. "It's not my blood, Ryuu... I just stabbed all these people's throats. Don't worry about me." She smiled gently.

Ryuu opened his eyes again and struggled to sit up. He took her shirt into his hands and pulled her closer to examine her. "Y-you're perfectly fine?" He asked, his mouth parting slightly as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Emi frowned. "I'm the only one not hurt..." She looked away from him at the others. "I mean... I was helpful, and took them all out... but I'm still the only one not injured..."

Ryuu let out a breath of relief before turning to look at the others. They were injured, but all of them were alive. He turned back to Emi before pulling her into his arms tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Emi." He whispered and sucked in a sharp breath. "We would've died if it hadn't been for you." He murmured.

Emi frowned. "I feel like you're all babying me..."

"Why?" He asked and pulled back to wipe the blood from her face.

Emi shrugged and shook her head. "Only four are down. There are still six. We need to hurry..."

Ryuu shook his head. "Until we have a little more energy again, we're going to have to stay put and stand our ground here for a few." He said and looked at he others. "What's your status?" He asked.

Akuso groaned and rubbed his temple. "Took a good beating, but nothing too major."

Kasha ran her hand through her hair. "I'm alright... could use a few bandages though." She laughed.

Tomi stirred on the ground and looked around dazed.

"Tomi's alive, but he looks disoriented." Akuso announced. "Miame is out cold, and Murasaki is in a great deal of pain."

Ryuu groaned and moved backwards to leaned against the wall. "We'll wait a few." He murmured.

Kasha let out a breath before smiling at Emi. "You did really well, Emi."

Emi shrugged. "You guys did all the work.." She murmured.

Akuso scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're the one who did all the work! We were useless agaisnt them!" Akuso said, almost flabbergasted. "The rest of us were fighting two against one, and we were still almost killed! You against three, and you're alive and well!"

Ryuu turned his eyes to Emi and looked at her blankly. "You really don't give yourself enough credit, Emi." He whispered.

Emi shrugged. "By the way, let me know if you get dizzy, Ryuu. I gave you an antidote, but I don't know if it was enough..." she murmured.

Ryuu raised a brow slowly before laughing lightly. "Babe, you make me dizzy."

Emi blushed brightly and turned to glare at him. "I'm being serious!"

Ryuu laughed. "I know...I know. Just thought I'd lightened the mood." He murmured.

Emi sighed and moved over to Miame, shaking her slightly. "Miame-sensai?"

Miame stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "E-Emi... y-y-"

"I'm fine..." Emi sighed and helped Miame sit up.

Miame looked around. "Th-They're all dead..."

"I'm glad Emi was here..." Akuso said and rubbed his head again. "You've taught her well, Miame." He said.

Miame looked from Akuso to Emi. "Y-you took them all out?"

Emi shrugged and looked to the ground. "I-I guess I did..."

Miame smiled slightly and pulled Emi into her arms. "I think you should've been a chunin long ago..."

Emi frowned and sighed. "Are you alright, Miame-sensai?"

Miame nodded. "I think I twisted my ankle... but besides that..."

Ryuu nodded. "We still have a good team." He murmured. "We're past the unfair part." He laughed slightly. "Just don't underestimate." He mumbled and slouched against the wall, closing his eyes.

Emi watched Ryuu carefully, making sure he didn't have any symptoms from her poison. "Are you alright, Ryuu?" She asked nervously.

Ryuu let out a moan before moving to lay on his side. Emi frowned and quickly moved to his side. "R-Ryuu..." She murmured and moved his face to look at her. "Look at me..." She murmured.

Ryuu slowly opened his eyes to look up at Emi. He smiled gently and moved his hand up to caress her cheek. "You know, if it weren't for the fact that I hadn't passed out yet, I'd think that I died and went to heaven." He whispered.

Emi narrowed her eyes. "Don't scare me...like that..." She murmured and frowned.

"...Sorry?" He mumbled. "I-it's just my shoulder..really hurts." He mumbled.

Emi glanced at his shoulder and frowned more. She moved his shirt slightly to look at it. "Kasha..."

Kasha moved to Emi's side and looked at the wound. She moved her hands over his shoulder as her hands glowed green. Once the wound was healed, Ryuu let out a sigh of relief and sat back up.

"T-thanks." He said and moved his arm around.

Kasha now moved over to Murasaki and started healing her wounds. "Sorry I didn't do this sooner..." She murmrued. "But it takes time and we didn't have time before..."

Murasaki nodded. "I-it's...fine." She stuttered.

Emi watched Kasha for a moment before looking to Ryuu. "You better now?" She murmured.

Ryuu nodded slightly. "Yes, thank you." He whispered and smiled softly at her.

Emi gave a weak smile in return before moving to sit against the wall, closing her eyes as she focused on the chakra around her, sensing some outside the room they were in. "The enemy is being generous..." She murmured. "They know we're healing and plan on giving us time..."

"Good." Ryuu mumbled and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as well. He reached down to entwine his fingers with hers before leaning over to put his head on her shoulder. "We'll need the time." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked down at Ryuu, frowning slightly. She felt so bad for everyone, they all took the hits they did for her. Murasaki when she was guiding Emi, Ryuu when the man was after her, Murasaki a second time for her, and then Ryuu a second time. She shook her head and leaned her head against Ryuu's as she kissed the top of his head, tightening her hand with his as she pushed back her sorrow and the tears wanting to escape her eyes.

Ryuu lifted his face slightly to kiss her cheek. "I love you." He murmured.

Emi forced a smile. "I-I love you too..." She whispered.

After ten minutes, Ryuu finally climbed to his feet, stumbling slightly at first. 'A-are we ready to go?" He asked.

Tomi nodded as he stumbled to his feet, Kasha helping him. Miame nodded and glanced at Murasaki. "Do you need help?" She asked.

"I-I got her." Akuso mumbled as he moved over and helped Murasaki up. Her head was still killing her, and her body still felt as if she was one giant bruise. He helped her up onto his back as they headed down the corridor to the next door.

Emi bit her lip as she sensed the chakra. "The rest are behind the door..." She whispered to Ryuu.

"All of them?" Ryuu asked. "Six?'

Emi frowned and nodded. "Yes..."

Ryuu nodded before turning his eyes up towards the roof. "You all go ahead." He murmured.

Tomi glanced at Ryuu. "What are you planning?"

"A surprise attack..." Ryuu replied. "Go ahead."

Emi bit her lip before looking up at Miame. Miame nodded to Ryuu and moved towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're coming." Tsuhimo declared.

"They shouldn't be too hard to take out." Aya stated.

Aya's sister, Saika, nodded in agreement. "We've discovered they only have one genjutsu user. Just stay out of our hair, and we could do all the work."

Tsunesada scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Stop being so prideful. You're not the only talented shinobi." He hissed.

Aya narrowed her eyes. "We would have them squirming on the ground." She hissed.

"Alright, shut up now." Misaki said and held her hands up. "They're at the door know." He murmured.

"Let's get this over and done with quickly." Tetsukane said and smirked slightly.

"Don't blame us if you get caught in our genjutsu." Aya and Saika mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miame cautiously opened it and saw that it lead to a large outdoor clearing with six different people spread about.

"About time!" Tsunesada laughed and narrowed his eyes on Miame.

"You gave us the time we needed." Akuso stated.

Misaki smirked. "Doesn't mean you take it for granted."

"Why didn't you come for us, then?" Murasaki asked.

"We were being nice, we just didn't realize how long you would take." Misaki said.

"Then shut up." Akuso said and narrowed his eyes.

Tetsukane narrowed his eyes before running forwards at a very fast speed. The team members quickly dispersed, leaving Tetsukane chuckling, standing near the door. "Scared?" He asked.

Emi narrowed her eyes. Tomi kept his guard up - Tomi had always promised that if Ryuu wasn`t around he`d help protect Emi.

"We're not scared of you." Kasha hissed.

Saika frowned. "That's a shame. You should be."

"S-she's one of the ones who uses genjutsu." Murasaki said and then pointed to the girl beside her. "They are twins."

Aya smirked. "What if she's only my clone?"

"Why lie? It's quite useless." Emi stated. She could sense the two different chakras between the women.

Saika roleld her eyes. "Not like I'm her made up clone. We're talking as in scientists literally cloning Aya." Saika stated. "Idiot, think about it."

Emi rolled her eyes. "You're still different beings."

"But she was taken from me when I was two. So we're different beings, just the same." Aya smirked.

Emi sighed. "You're boring me."

Saika gritted her teeth and balled her hand into a fist. She went to reply to Emi when Aya placed her hand gently on Saika's shoulder. Saika breathed in deeply and stepped back before moving her bak against Aya's. "Konbain." They both said in unison.

In a matter of seconds, Saika slowly disappeared into Aya's body, and aya smirked before rolling her neck, cracking it in three places. "That's much better." She chuckled.

Emi narrowed her eyes and slipped out a kunai in each hand. She looked around before moving between Miame and Tomi, suddenly disappearing.

"Well, might as well get this show on the road." Tsunesada stated and glanced at Tsuhimo who nodded back. They both knelt down to place their hands on the ground before lifting them slowly. As their hands began to rise, water began to appear and cover the ground of the concealed field to about a foot.

"Ah...much better." Tsuhimo said and breathed in deeply. "I feel much better." He chuckled.

Miame narrowed her eyes. Kasha sighed. "I won't be very effective against these guys..."

"Do the best you can." Akuso mumbled.

Kasha nodded slowly and pulled her hands together to form a hand seal. She quickly thrusted her hands into the ground and the water around them lifted up and formed a wave, now heading towards the two. Miame quickly pulled her hands together and her hands lit up with fire. She aimed it at Kasha's wave and added heat until it was boiling hot.

The group of rogue looked at one another and before the wave hit, Tsunesada and Tsuhimo both brought their hands up, pulling a blanket of water over them as a barrier. The wave crashed down onto the barrier before moving to splash everywhere.

"Really?" Tetsukane asked and chuckled lightly. "Using other peoples resources for yourself? That's pathetic." He stated.

Kasha gritted her teeth. "I thought it was convinient..." She mumbled.

"Just try something else..." Tomi murmured.

"Like what? Water is all I got!" Kasha hissed.

Miame sighed. "I think we need Emi's brains..."

Once the others disappeared through the door, Ryuu had blasted his way into the roof and began sneaking around the heating vents. He moved along until he reached the highest he could find before moving out of the vents. He found himself up on a small track overlooking a large arena like field. He could spot the rogue and his team mates fairly close together, but nothing seemed to be happening at the moment. Water now covered the ground, but it must be very shallow since he could still see the grass beneath. He narrowed his eyes; he couldn't find Emi anywhere. And there were only five rogue that he could see, instead of the six Emi had said was there.

"Well, we'll be over here." Aya stated and begun to walk over to a nearby tree before sitting down.

Tsuhimo moved over to stand beside Aya, leaning against the tree. They nodded at one another as Aya moved to cross her legs and close her eyes. "Be quiet." Aya warned Tsuhimo who simply nodded.

Tsunesada glanced at his brother before his eyes drifted to Aya. He hated his brother being so close to her since he had been injrued greatly at one point due to her stupid genjutsu-ninjutsu mix. They claimed they had better control when they were combined, but he still didn't trust them. Finally, he turned his eyes back to the enemies. All Suna shinobi - he hated each and everyone of them.

"Go ahead, Tsunesada." Tetsukane whispered when he noticed his glares at the visitors.

Tsunesada nodded slightly before spreading his arms and falling back into the water. The water splashed up around him before he disappeared. Kasha's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

From Emi's hiding spot, she was trying to come up with a plan. If they could get their own allies out of the water, Ryuu could just strike down into the water, but it of course wouldn't be that easy. She figured Tomi would be best against the Yatari clones, she would be best against Misaki, the water brothers would be best against Ryuu and Tetsukane woud be best with Miame. The only problem was how would she get that information to the others without getting caught by the enemy..

"Look out!" Akuso shouted at Kasha. He would too late trying to get to Kasha before Tsunesada attacked.

Kasha quickly attempted to block the mans attack. She used the water around her to make a kunai of water and stabbed it into the mans side.

A chuckle came from Tsunesada as his body turned to water and he rose from the water ten feet away from Kasha. "No as easy as you think." He said and smirked.

Murasaki gasped. "Kasha! Hurry, move away!" She shouted.

Tsunesada smirked and crossed his arms, waiting for Kasha to fall.

Kasha gritted her teeth as she quickly tried to get away, but it was too late. Three spirits latched onto Kasha's body and bit in deeply as they wrappe theirselves around her. Tsunesada laughed and watched as Kasha fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The other spirits that were around faded as the spirits on Kasha turned a dark pale purple.

Murasaki gritted her teeth and barried her face into Akuso's back. She knew what was happening to her, she felt the pain herself. As the spirits teeth latches onto your body, it feels as if millions of razors are being sliced across your body. For what seems like forever, pain courses through your veins, as it brings to the surface the worst thing you have ever thought of and brings it to reality.

For Murasaki, her reality became that of having every single one of her body limbs torn off. She gritted her teeth more as she groaned in pain for Kasha.

Kasha cried out as she laid motionlessly in the water. Tomi gritted his teeth and let out a breath. "What now?" He hissed.

Tetsukane chuckled before moving towards Tomi. "You." He stated with an evil grin.

Misaki let out a cakling laugh as she ran towards Akuso and Murasaki. "And you!" She added.

"And you." Aya and Saika both mumbled in unison as they concentrated on all of them at once.

Emi's eyes widened as she watched the rogues and her allies. She needed to come up with a plan fast. She watched as the enemies started taking hits at everyone, at the same time they tried to dodge the spirits. Emi bit her lip, she had no choice but to show herself. She quickly jumped down and landed on top of Misaki, stabbing a kunai into the females shoulder as she quickly jumped back.

"Tomi, you need to take the clones! Ryuu will be best with the water brothers, and Miame, go after the tar-like guy! Leave this girl to me!" Emi ordered as she narrowed eyes at Misaki.

Tomi gulped. "Wh-Why me?"

"That sword is your key!" Emi stated as she dodged an attack.

Tomi sighed. "I hate your IQ, you know that!" He yelled before running off towards the clones.

Emi took a quick glance at Akuso. "Just try your best to remain uninjured."

Tsuhimo's eyes landed on Tomi who was advancing and glanced down at Aya. Last time he tried moving around her, somethign went wrong.

Aya's eyes tightened as she nodded slightly. "Go." She murmured.

When Tsuhimo didn't move, she continued. "I've got them under control within twenty feet." She whispered.

Tsuhimo sighed before moving to stand in front of her. When Tomi advanced, Tsuhimo quickly ducked and scooped water up, throwing it towards Tomi.

Tomi's eyes narrowed as he prepared for the water to shift into something. Just as he expected, the water changed into small shards of glass which embedded themselves deep into Tomi's flesh. Tomi gasped and wailed in pain. He reached to pull out a shard. "I-I thought you were w-water based!"

Tsuhimo chuckled. "I am." He stated. "But Tsunesada and I have trained a lot with new techniques. Believe it or not, we have forty years of experience under our belt." He chuckled.

"Ah... you look twenty..." Tomi murmured.

Tsuhimo laughed and waved him off. "Now, now. Flattery doesn't work in the face of death."

Tomi rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He hissed before running towards him again.

Tsuhimo chuckled before kicking up water at Tomi and charging him from behind the water as it turned into shards of glass. Tomi quickly dodged and growled - he was getting annoyed.

Ryuu watched from above as his team faught on. He gritted his teeth as he noticed that his team was getting beaten down. Kasha seemed to be out cold, Tomi couldn't land any good hits on Tsuesada, Emi was struggling to hrut Misaki while keeping away from her attacks, and the rest were slowly being beaten down.

He turned his eyes back to Emi and watched her for a few seconds as he reached up to grab his family crest. He thought back to the day he had given Emi hers and smiled softly. "I love you, Emi..." He whispered and moved to slip his shirt off. He placed his hand over his heart as he sent the strongest shock wave he could muster up to his heart. He moved quickly to the railing and jumped over it, running down the sid of the wall before pushing off of it towards Misaki. While she was distracted with Emi, he tackled her to the ground, gripping her by the throat before throwing her across the field.

He could feel the electricity beginning to make it's courses through his body, so he quickly moved to tetsukane and slammed his own body into his side, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed Tetsukane's arm and pulled him up, throwing him towards Tsuhimo, knocking him to the ground.

By this time, the electricity had made it's full course and Ryuu's eyes began to turned a dark black. Surfaces of his skin began to break as a yellow light emitted from the lines, making a lightning bolt across his chest. e turned his face towards Emi and frowned slightly.

Emi was on the ground, holding a head wound she had recived as she looked at Ryuu. She shook her head, knowing exactly what he was doing - sacrifice. "R-Ryuu, no!" she screamed, wincing at the pain in her head.

Ryuu gritted his teeth and turned his face up towards the ceiling of the enclosed field. "Tatsukami." Ryuu shouted. As soon as the words left his lips, the arena dimmed as light shot from Ryuu's chest. Lightning shot everywhere before coming together to make what looked like a dragon with dark black eyes. It roared as it shot towards the Rogue ninja, killing one at a time; ripping each one of them apart limb by limb with it's razor sharp teeth.

Emi stumbled to her feet. Miame quickly grabbed her. "Emi, don't!"

"H-He'll die if I don't!" Emi cried.

"You going to him will make no difference!" Miame shouted.

Emi ripped her arm from her sensai and ran to Ryuu. She quickly wrapped her arms around him from behind, his electrcity now running through her body. She gritted her teeth and tried not to scream as she hugged Ryuu as tight as she could.

"E-Emi!" Ryuu shouted, glancing over his shoulder. As much as he himself couldn't feel the pain of the electricty since it ran through the family, he knew it was causing her pain. "S-stop!"

"I-I can't lose you, you idiiot!" She screamed.

"You'll die!" He shouted and gritted his teeth. If he were to stop the sacrifice now, something bad would happen.

Emi shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Th-Then I will die with you..." She whispered.

Ryuu clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his face as the dragon carried on, destroying the rogue ninja. Finally, the dragon let out a loud, ear-piercing roar before slamming itself into Ryuu's chest, knocking both Ryuu and Emi to the ground.

Ryuu called out in pain as he gripped his chest. It felt as if his flesh was being seared, but he wasn't dead.

"E-Emi!" Ryuu struggled to rolled over. The water had disappeared, but the ground was still wet.

Emi shook her head and held on tighter. "Don't..." She murmured.

Ryuu cried out in pain again. "Emi!" He shouted.

Emi bit her lip as a scream slipped from her throat - the pain was almost too much for her to handle. As Ryuu went to try to roll over again, Ryuu passed out. Emi cried out as she bit her lip harder before the pain knocked her out as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quick, get them stabilized." Tsunade stated, pointing towards the ones who were knocked out. She walked over to the ones who were still conscious, but severely injured. She began to heal their wounds while she glanced at Tomi. Other doctors were working diligently to pull the shards of glass from his flesh carefully without making too much more damage.

Something had went down, but not too much as known. The shinobi were randomly found in the morning at the Konoha gates. It couldn't have been that the injured ones carried the out-cold ones, they were too injured. It wa a mystery that even the injured ones couldn't understand.

It wasn't until almost an hour later when each one was stabalized. Tomi had all the glass taken out and his wounds healed; Miame was healed and her twisted ankle was tended to; Akuso had what looked like minor injuries, but turned out to be a lot more major. Murasaki was out cold again, and they tended to make her body more comfortable until it ws healed from the trauma. Kasha was in the same condition as Murasaki, except a little worse. And Emi and Ryuu were both knocked out. Both of them had their wounds healed, and Emi's head was wrapped up due to a head wound.

Those who were injured but were now healed were let out and given a place to stay until further noticed while the others remained in hospital beds. Later that night, Ryuu woke first. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, looking around the dimly lit room. He breathing was deep, and his chest still felt like it was on fire. He moved from the bed, ripping the cords from his body and made his way to the door.

The light at first blinded him, so he shielded his eyes. "H-hey...a-anyone.." He called out.

Someone touched his arm gently, and her soft voice came as a lullaby to Ryuu despite the siatuation he came from.

"W-where's Emi?" He asked and groaned in pain.

"I need you to return to your room." She said softly, guiding him back to the room.

Ryuu shook his head and pulled his arm back. "I need to see Emi." He stated. His head was swimming and he couldn't stand straight.

"I'm sorry, I can-"

"I want to see Emi." He hissed and gripped the nurses shoulder.

She winced slightly, but then nodded. "Alright, but you have to keep quiet." She whispered.

Ryuu nodded and followed as the nurse guided him to another room. She pushed the door open and led him into the room where Emi and one other patient who Ryuu had no idea who it was, laid on hospital beds.

He quickly made his way to the bed and stumbled slightly when he reached it.

"E-Emi!" He breathed and caressed her cheek. The room was dim again, allowing Ryuu to open his eyes fully and see better. Her head was bandaged and her face had cuts all over it. "Emi.." A tear slipped from his eye and he leaned down to press his lips against hers. "Don't ever do that again!" He cried. "Never!"

The nurse put her hand gently on his arm and pulled him back slightly.

"S-stop..." Ryuu cried and moved his head to lean on her stomach. "Emi..." He whispered, placing his hand atop hers.

"She..." The nurse let out a long breath. "She's in a coma, Ryuu-san." She spoke gently.

Ryuu turned his eyes to the nurse and shook his head. "A-a coma?" He asked.

She nodded slightly. "She won't wake.." She whispered and frowned.

Ryuu's heart began to race and he stood up to look down at Emi. "N-no!" He said and shook her shoulder lightly. "S-she can't be!" He whispered, shaking his head.

The nurse frowned and pushed up a chair behind Ryuu. Ryuu sat and pulled the chair closer to Emi, taking her hand in his.

She rubbed his shoulder gently as she looked at Emi. "What exactly happened?" She asked.

Ryuu wiped his face and leaned his head against the bed as he continued to look at Emi. "S-she...she's..." He shut his eyes tightly. "She's so stupid!" He hissed and began to cry again. "I-it couldn't have went to her! It doesn't work like that! It shouldn't!" He shook his head and buried his face into the bed. "It was suppose to kill me! Not her!" He wiped his face again.

The nurse frowned. "S-she's not dead, Ryuu-san. She's in a coma." She whispered.

"And what's the chances?" He asked and turned his tear streaked face up to the nurse.

She frowned. "Not...very good." She whispered.

Ryuu nodded. "Exactly." He whispered and turned his face back to Emi. "Stupid!" He hissed and slammed his fist down on the chair's arm. "I hate you, Emi! Why did you do that?" He began to cry again.

Miame stood in the doorway frowning. "She saved your life, Ryuu..."

"For what, the cost of herself?" Ruu asked, shaking his head. "I didn't ask her to!"

"She will wake, Ryuu. I have no doubt of it. Emi is strong willed..." Miame said as she moved to the bedside.

"N-no!" Ryuu shouted and stood up to weakly push Miame away. "S-stay away." He cried.

Her face twisted in confusion. "Wh-What? Why? I wont do anything..." She looked at his tormented expression.

Ryuu only frowned and moved to Emi's bedside. He moved his hands to her face as he tried to shake her awake. "E-Emi...please..." He whispered and leaned down to kiss her again. "Please."

Miame frowned more as she looked to the doorway to see Tomi and Akuso standing there now.

"R-Ryuu..." Akuso said softly from the door.

Ryuu ignored him, trying to wake Emi.

Tomi frowned and made his way over to Ryuu, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Ryuu still ignored him.

"Emi!" He cried, moving to shake her shoulders. "Please! Just wake!" He leaned down to hug her. "You're alright..." He whisepred in her ear. "Just wake up."

Tomi gently placed his hands on Ryuu's shoulders and gently tried to pull him back. "R-Ryuu, leave her..."

Ryuu turned back to growl at Tomi. "Leave her?" He asked. "I'm not going to _leave_ her!" He shouted.

"I-I just meant... y-you need rest, Ryuu..." Tomi murmured nervously.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes and shrugged from Tomi's grasp. "Fine." He stated and crawled onto the bed beside Emi, pulling her tightly against himself.

"Ah!...I-I can-" The nurse stopped when Ryuu glared daggers at her.

"Leave. Us. Now." He hissed.

Tomi frowned and looked up at Miame. Miame sighed and guided Tomi to the door.

"I suggest leaving him..." She murmured to the nurse.

When everyone left the room, Ryuu closed his eyes and buried his face into Emi's neck. "Please, Emi...just wake..." He cried softly, hugging her tightly.

Hours passed by and Ryuu was still asking Emi to wake. He brushed her bangs from her face, and massaged her cheek with his thumb.

"It's just a matter of time a few days ago, I saw you, you were fine, remembering what you said about the book you read. The one I got you the beginning of the end. Oh, how we'd talk for hours upon end. What I would give just to do it again. But you're lying there in this hospital bed, won't you open your eyes and let's talk once again..." Ryuu sang softly and rubbed her cheek a little more. He thought back to a few days ago when he walked into his room and noticed that she was reading the very first book he got her. He leaned forward to kiss her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. "If you fly away tonight, I want to tell you that I love you. I hope that you can hear me...I hope that you can feel me. If you fly away tonight..." He sniffled and moved his hand to wipe his tear. "I want to tell you that I'm sorry..."

Emi stirred slightly and groaned. "I-I didn't... know you could sing..." She whispered, her voice barely audiable.

Ryuu gasped and pulled back to look at Emi. Her eyes were partly open. "E-Emi...?" He breathed, turning her face to look at him. "A-are...are you..."

"Dead... no. In pain... very much so..." She winced and sighed.

"Emi!" Ryuu's face brightened and he pulled Emi into a tight embrace. More tears fell from his eyes and he began to kiss her face.

"R-Ryuu..." Emi murmured, wincing. "I-I hurt..." She groaned - as much as she was happy that he wasn't dead, or from what she believed. his constant kissing and moving her around hurt her a lot.

Ryuu gasped and pulled back. "I-I'm sorry." He breathed and touched her hand gently. "Emi...I'm so glad you're alive." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Emi forced a weak smile. "I-I don't understand... h-how are we both alive?" She whispered.

Ryuu frowned. "Don't ever do that again..." He whispered. "You...were hurt very badly." He murmured. "You were in a coma..."

Emi's face twisted in confusion. "I-I was? ...How long was I out for?" She murmured, now looking around the room. "Where are we anyway?" She asked, suddenly feeling dumb for the first time in her life.

"Konoha hospital." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "And thankfully you weren't out long. We only arrived early this morning." He replied and moved to kiss her lips. "I-I..I thought I lost..." He voice trailed over and he pressed his lips harder to hers. "Don't ever do that again." He murmured agaist her lips.

She kissed back weakly before pulling back and searching his eyes. "I-I didn't want to lose you, Ryuu... I-I wouldn't be able t-to live on my own without you..."

He frowned. "I-I don't want to lose you either." He murmured and entwined his fingers gently with hers. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He whispered.

She smirked slightly and used her other hand to touch his cheek, wiping away some stray tears. "A-Apparently cry a lot." She smiled gently then frowned. "I-I'm sorry that I made you worry... I-I wasn't really thinking when I ran at you.. a-and I suppose that was a good thing in a way, because somehow, we're both alive..." She whispered.

Ryuu frowned and nodded. "I'm baffled that we're alive. That was suppose to kill me." He murmured. "Then I thought it had transferred to you and killed you." He frowned and caressed her cheek. "But that doesn't get you out of trouble, missy." He stated and frowned further.

Emi smirked. "You're in trouble too. Who did you think you were going off and using that stupid technique, huh? You were going to leave me just like that?"

"I promised your father I would ensure your survival." He whispered. "At the rate we were going, we'd all have died..."

Emi sighed and shook her head. "You're an idiot Ryuu... Don't you ever use that technique again, you understand me?"

"Don't you ever try to sacrifice yourself for me, then." He murmured.

She shrugged. "You started it."

Ryuu laughed lightly and kissed her softly again. "I love you so much."

She smiled gently. "I love you too, Ryuu." She then paused as her face twisted in panic. "My father... is never going to let me on a mission again..." She sighed.

Ryuu sighed. "I almost don't want you going on another mission." He laughed nervously.

She stared at him blankly. "You requested me on this mission."

Ryuu nodded. "I know..." He whispered. "But I still wouldn't want you going on another mission."

She smiled. "Too bad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"That's it! No more missions for you, I'm serious!" Ren stated as he looked over Emi's condition, and after hearing that she had been in a coma.

"B-But dad I-"

"No! I can't lose you Emi!" Ren exclaimed.

"B-But I killed off a lot!" Emi frowned.

"That's not the point." Ren stated.

"If it hadn't been for Emi, we would have all died." Ryuu stated.

"I don't care Ryuu. I _knew_ this would happen!" Ren sighed.

The Kazkage cleared his throat from his desk, bringing Ren's attention to himself. "That is for me to decide." He stated.

Ren shook his head. "Not if Emi retires as a villager and not a shinobi."

"D-Dad, I'm not doing that..." Emi murmured.

"From the reports I've been given from Akuso, Emi was a great deal of help." The Kazekage stated. "He explained the entire mission to me with the additional paperwork on top, and I've come to my decision that nistead of retiring, Sakura Emi is going to be promoted.

Ryuu gapped slightly, along with Ren.

"Sakura, Emi, you are no longer a genin. You have been promoted to chunin with the work you have done on the mission. Your work was magnificient despite hardly having chakra. I'm glad to hear we have such loyal, hard-working shinobi here in Sunagakure. Keep up the training, and strive to become greater." He smiled and winked.

Emi's mouth was parted and she seemed stuck in a trance.

"R-really?' Ryuu asked.

The Kazekage nodded. "Of course."

Ryuu laughed before standing and picking Emi up in his arms, spinning her around in circles. When the Kazekage began to speak again, Ryuu stopped and they both looked at him.

"Akuso also told me about your bravery. You intercepted Ryuu's sacrifice to save his team, to save him, but it only caused the two of you to live instead of die. Your name will be written down in the book of hero's for giving your life willingly not knowing you would survive." He said.

Emi blushed brightly. "Th-That... i-isn't n-needed... s-sir..." She murmured.

The Kazekage laughed and waved her off. "You've been so modest all the years I've known you, Emi. Stop it. You deserve such a reward."

Her blush deepened as she bowed at the Kazekage. "Th-Thank you, sir..." She murmured.

The Kazekage nodded and turned to Ren. "I want to hear nothing about it. You should be proud of your daughter." He stated. "Now get."

Emi lifted her head and smiled at Ryuu and then her father. Ren let out a breath before smiling and pulling Emi into his arms and walking out the door with Ryuu.

"You're mother wont be any happier than I am..." He murmured to Emi.

Emi shrugged. "You both will get over it..."

"I'll just kidnap her." Ryuu said and winked at Ren.

Ren sighed. "If the Kazekage hadn't just ordered me to be happy, you wouldn't be allowed to see Emi for a month..."

"You wouldn't have done that." Ryuu said and frowned.

Ren smirked. "You think not?"

Ryuu laughed nervously and scratched his cheek. "You know neither of us could do it."

Ren shrugged. "Wouldn't be my problem."

"Dad... you know I'd win if I sweet-talked you." Emi smirked.

Ren groaned. "Both of you can be quiet now..."

"We love you, Rennie boy!" Ryuu said and batted his eyelashes.

Ren stared blankly at Ryuu. "I need to have a serious talk with Katashi..."

Ryuu laughed before wrapping his arm around Emi's shoulder. "Am I alright to take Emi on a date now as a thank you for saving my life?"

Ren sighed. "Are you going to give me an option?"

Ryuu smiled. "I did protect your daughter with my life..." He stated and turned to look at Emi blankly. "Until she almost killed herself."

Ren chuckled. "I believe you, Ryuu. Emi is just subborn..."

Emi smiled innocently. "I... I love you Daddy.."

"Oh... go away..." He murmrued and walked off ahead of the two.

"See yah, Rennie boy." Ryuu said and snickered.

Emi smiled at Ryuu. "You don't have to take me on a date, you know..."

"Do you have better plans?" He asked and raised a brow.

"W-Well.. n-no.." Emi murmured. "But I look like crap..."

"And I don't?" He laughed. "Let's go somewhere looking like crap together."

Emi smiled gently. "And where do you want to go then?"

Ryuu shrugged and entwined his fingers with hers. "A walk." He replied and smiled.


End file.
